


Recollection of Rapture

by DeathOnWings1203



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 75,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOnWings1203/pseuds/DeathOnWings1203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join us as we head into the depths in order to see the grand city of Rapture and what it holds for those who dare to set foot into it... Okay I am terrible at Summaries. Please read! It's better then it sounds...</p><p>This has been moved from Fanfiction and is one of my more successful earlier works (that isn't completed yet) so give it a try and tell me what you think.</p><p>Now completely put onto Archives! Again, please tell me what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Story Rather Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people of BioShock! I'm DeathOnWings1203 and while I normally stick to the area of Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy I just finished the Original Bioshock game! It may have scared the hell out of me at first, I quickly got used to it and played through the game -while saving all the little sisters. So without further ado here is my Bioshock story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Bioshock Series. I do own the O.C that you will see though.

It was suppose to be a nice peaceful day. No fights, no training, no nothing except me relaxing... I guess that will never happen. To be fair though the young lady in front of me really isn't a annoyance; She is more of a curious and inelegant young lady, but I guess I should explain a little bit about the situation. I'm currently in the city of love Paris taking in the beautiful sights and the interesting people -also eating a lot of croissants because even though they have their own food culture the mention of  _Escargot_  or snails are enough to drive me away from anything else. That day I was admiring the rather famous Eiffel Tower for the umpteenth time when a lady that looks to be just coming into her twenties with long dark hair flowing behind her gracefully as her heels click against the pavement to the little cafe I was sitting at. I took the time to examine what she is wearing which consists of a blue jacket that stops below her chest while covering her arms completely with two white cuffs at her wrists, a white corset that helps show off her figure while emphasizing her chest in a modest fashion, a blue dress conceals her legs as she walks to the chair across from me, but what truly got my attention was the simple necklace around her neck that had the symbol of a bird in flight.

A bird in flight...as a aviation hybrid it means freedom, but it is also generally known as freedom. What does this young lady have this and why do I get this means more to her then I can currently understand? Regardless the young lady politely asked me if she could sit across from me in french, but unfortunately despite my cast knowledge across a vast amount subjects I have yet to learn how to speak french- Latin and Japanese is a completely different thing though- so I tell her that I can't speak the verbal version of the language of love. To my amusement she blushed slightly understanding what I was hinting at, but she repeats herself in English before I apologize for the crude statement as she sits across from me. We start talking about a few things as my order arrives, and once I took a small drink of the red wine I ordered she dropped a massive bomb. She asked me to tell her what I know about the underwater city of rapture making me choke on the wine as it goes down the wrong pipe causing me to cough uncontrollably, and after a few moments I could feel a worried hand on my back as the young lady must have moved to my side to help me. After my hacking fit is over and I wave her off I contemplate what she is asking of me and of course mentally asking how she knows that Rapture exists in the first place, but anyone that has ties to that place wouldn't just flat out tell anyone. So after a while I agree rather reluctantly before gathering my thoughts on the subject at hand.

Rapture.

To some it is an event of religious providence, but to me it just forces me to recall the horrors of a place that is somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean with a lighthouse to signal the entrance of the underwater hellhole. Before we continue though I should introduce myself; My name is David Graves and I am a Universal Wanderer of sorts. I go from universe to universe in an attempt to find a place that will except what I am while helping people who need helping from the shadows, but I digress. You aren't here to hear the woes of my past -not that you would be interested in that anyways- but your here to learn of the underwater city... I must warn you though; What you are about to hear isn't for the faint of heart or isn't for someone who is easily scared. Hm? Your gonna listen anyway? Well just don't say that I didn't warn you my friend.

Now...where to start... Ah I know. Alright back when I was the age of 13 I had encountered an enemy of mine named Ari, and we started to fight before I created a Rift to escape him...

_**-Rewinding the clock 4 years-** _

A lighthouse stands out in the middle of the Ocean overlooking a seemingly random area of the vast territory the waters command while the rotating light sends a powerful beam of light to help light the way of any lost travelers. The Ocean is perfectly calm in the middle of the night with not a wind blowing as a Crescent Moon is looming over everything right in the center of the sky with numerous Stars aiding it's task of watching over the earth. The only sound in the area is the sound of light waves crashing against the lighthouse or it's stairs until a sudden green light appears in the air that slowly gains grid lines making it look like it is made of some sort of physical material. The Barrier starts to gets cracks in it while sending out shockwaves that sends waves in every direction as if something is pounding against the barrier from the other side of it, and before long the cracks spread throughout the entire thing as the shockwaves get more powerful.

Finally, the Barrier shatters like glass as a figure gets sent through the gaping rift left behind towards the lighthouse's glass section before it snaps out twin brown wings letting it straighten itself in mid-air as it hovers with it's 14 feet wings flapping. As the beam of light revolves around behind the creature it's features are revealed showing the creature to have a rather muscular humanoid build while wearing only a pair of tight fitting jeans, but the thought that it is a human with wings is quickly cast aside as it's entire body is covered in brown fur and instead of nails on it's hands it has claws instead. It's fearsome fangs are seen as it growls in anger and annoyance at whatever sent it hurtling at the Lighthouse.

The question of whatever sent it at the light house is answered when a 13 year old boy with twin 12-feet long pitch black wings flies through the rift before forcing the barrier to repair itself and making it disappear. The child turns to the flying wolf-creature with his black hair almost in front of his right bark brown eye before crossing his arms, and while his white t-shirt is sliced with claw marks around his right torso along with his jeans around the knees and lower leg -strangely enough the Black Jacket tied around his waist is completely untouched- signalling that he had just barely managed to escape with his life yet he remains completely composed. After a few moments he is the first to speak "Ari... I can't believe you tried such an cheap trick back there; I mean seriously? A dozen Eraser's ambushing me in broad daylight? I guess your just getting desperate."

Ari snaps his fangs at the child -even though it no longer intimates him- before snarling out "I don't need any help destroying you David! I'm tired of you always escaping, It's time to finish this." David inwardly sighs while thinking  _"I wonder how many times he has said that to me?"_ With a roll of his eyes he flaps his wings hard to quickly go at Ari "If you really think you can then come on! Show me what you got!" The Escapee challenges as he closes the distance between them causing the two's clash to begin anew with David landing the first blow with a strong right hook to Ari's face forcing his hunter back a little bit, but his attack is quickly repaid by a slash from Ari's left hand. The attack leaves behind four red lines that start seeping blood, but David ignores the scratches in favor of slamming both his fists into his enemy's head before reaching to grab the Flying Eraser's arm so he could throw him into the Lighthouse; However, he didn't count on Ari's recovery being as quick as it was because he twists his body out of the way making David overreach while giving the Eraser the opening he needed.

David's eyes widen in fear as he feels two massive hands grab his wings "Y-you wouldn't..." David states, but his reply was the feeling of pain surging through his body from his two most fragile body part being crushed under Ari's grip causing him to scream in absolute pain before he feels some wind rushing at his face while the ocean seems to be getting closer until he hits the water face first while he left arm hits the side of the stairs. Ari lands on the top of the steps with a smirk on his face as he mentally celebrated killing off the annoyance that has been plaguing him for years "Finally... with him gone I can get back to more pressing matters." The Wolf-Creature muttered to himself as he fiddles with the device strapped to his wrist before another Rift opens, and before he leaves he casts another look out to the ocean to make sure that David wasn't going to rise from the depths "...Heh. So long Graves. We won't meet again." Ari calls out to the ocean before laughing manically as he leaves through the Rift.

 _"Pain...so much pain..."_ David thinks to himself as he is slowly sinking downward with his entire body limp  _"Is this...the end? To die to Ari of all people? No...I won't let it end this way! I still have some work to do before I can be allowed to accept my punishment."_ With that thought spurring him on David forces his eyes open, but it doesn't help him much as his vision is blurry from the constant throbbing pain coming from his wings as well as the murky water; Nonetheless, it is enough to see some light above  _"Get your ass in gear David...start swimming!"_ He thinks angrily at his own lack of motion, but as soon as he moves his left arm he screams in pain once more while a lot of the vital air in his mouth escapes as he suddenly finds out that it is dislocated _"Oh fantastic. If I get out of this I am going to tear off Ari's limbs one at a time."_ While forcing himself to use mainly his legs to swim upward, but his lungs soon start burning with the need to have some oxygen in them while his sight gets even more blurry and his limbs get heavier.

Despite this he manages to give one last stroke before he bursts out of the water panting hard "Goddamn...Bastard..." David cussed as he gathers as much air as he can into his system before his left arm painfully bumps into something making him hiss in pain. He looks to his left to see the stairs to the lighthouse, and after a few minutes of floating in the water he manages to hoist himself onto the land using his right arm and legs. Deciding that it would be pointless to stay outside and trying to make a rift in his condition would be out of the question the escapee slowly starts to make his way to the lighthouse door, but pauses once he reaches it before taking a deep breath as he grabs his left shoulder then lets out a scream of pain as he puts his arm back into place. Suddenly feeling very tired David opens the door not knowing what hell he is about to experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please review so I know if this is worthwhile to continue! See ya!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	2. Entrance into Rapture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and ready to continue the story. I know there isn't many stories for Bioshock -probably since the games are very through on what happens- but I think there should be more then their is now. Oh well maybe that will change.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BioShock and if I did then I would have made the funding to make a real Big Daddy!

His hair is sticking to his forehead from the salt water of the ocean, left arm sore from putting back into place, twin wings mangled and bent in ways that isn't natural in the slightest, four bright red slash mark that goes from his cheek before stopping right before his eyes, multiple scars on his lean muscular arms -which he got from constantly fighting Erasers- are easily seen, and his clothes clung to his body while water drips onto the floor of the lighthouse. David Graves was quite the miserable sight to behold as his feet dragged across the floor into the only building around only to see that is pitch black inside, but before he could search for a light switch the door suddenly closes behind him leaving him in a seemingly endless darkness for a few moments before lights start to turn on around the room revealing that their is some stairs across the room. Without really thinking about it David makes his way around the center part of the room that has a circular wall with a hole inside, and once down the stairs a metal picture could be seen that shows two roaring waves going towards a radiant sun that is in the center of the picture; However, the tired child pays no attention to it as he continues to make his way downward towards the bottom of the area.

More lights turn on to reveal the stairs splitting off to the right and the left with some sort of diving device below, and despite being almost dead tired David stops at the junction to examine the metal sphere that reminds him of a rather small submarine before continuing downward on the left side of the stairs. Near the bottom of the stairs is some sort of metal symbol on the wall, but he pays no mind to this as he approaches the strange machine in curiosity. The Machine's thick glass door was wide open and looked to be rather enticing as if beckoning the weary child to come in and relax, and that enticing was increased when he noticed the comfy looking red leather seats; However, David stops himself and examines the switch at the back from the opening as his mind tries to go through the possibilities of what it is for, but alas his mind is too distracted by the throbbing of his wings, the soreness of his arms and the ever present need to rest. With the sight of something to rest on too tempting, the young child enters the metal sphere, while leaving the door open, before untying his signature black jacket from his waist and setting it on the switch to dry while he examines the extent of his injuries.

Later on David would find himself cursing fate or destiny -or just plain life- for the misfortune that actually sends him into the abyss of hell and torture because as he twists his head as well as his body in an attempt to see how bad his wings are the weight of his soaked jacket was just enough that it makes the switch flip downward with a click. The click is immediately heard by the unwitting passenger causing him to turn to the switch before the sound of a rusted hatch closing catches the poor child's attention making him turn to the opening just in time to see the hatch seal shut. Now to most that may been rather worrying, but to someone that has been experimented on, hunted and only saw the sky at one point of his life with an electric collar around his neck it was positively terrifying as the 13-year old is sealed into the rather small chamber and did exactly what you think he would do. He panicked. He panicked a lot.

He immediately rushes over to the hatch in an attempt to bash the glass open, but at that moment the metal sphere was shaken causing him to face plant right in front of the hatch "This is not my day..." David's voice was muffled by the floor of the machine before he looks up from his spot on the floor to that he was sinking into the depths of the water which makes him panic once more, especially when he sees the ten fathoms sign "I-I'm sinking..." He stated obviously before sitting on the comfy seats and trying to control his breathing along with his heart rate as he passes the 18 fathom mark. Not long after passing that mark a white screen that resembles a rather small movie screen covers the hatch and the sound of a projector starting up distracts the frightened child as he looks over to see what is on the screen. As music suddenly plays a black and white Ad shows up with the image of a young woman holding out a cigarette to a equally young man that has a fire coming from his pointer finger as he lights the Cigarette while saying 'Fire at your fingertips' at the top with the white bolded word ' _INCINERATE '_ across the bottom along with the company 'Plasmids by Ryan Industries' below that.

The Ad catches David's interests almost instantly since he has always had a love for fire and he is a slight pyromaniac, but before he could start thinking about the ability to set whatever he wants on fire the screen changes to a man sitting on a recliner with an old fashion pipe that one would see in cheesy detective movies with a message put on the top right hand side of the screen 'From the Desk of Ryan'. The confused pre-teen blinks as voice suddenly rings out "I am Andrew Ryan and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?" The prerecorded voice asks while the picture changes to that of a farm with an old time house and barn in the background, two fields that have been tiled and a man that is wiping his forehead with a handkerchief to get rid of the sweat on his brow before the voice continues "No says the man in Washington it belongs to the poor," The image changes to the same man running from a giant bald eagle with the top of the white house in the background "No says the man in the Vaticans it belongs to God," The voice says as it changes to the same man cowering from the hand of God with the Catholic Church in the background before the recorded voice finishes "No said the man in Moscow it belongs to everyone." The image changes to the Mans cowering still but from the Soviet Symbol of a Hammer and a Sickle with a strange building in the background that has a star shining a light down on the poor man.

"I  _rejected_ those answers." The voice starts again while it changes back to the image of the man "Instead...I choose something different... I chose the Impossible! I chose..." At the pause the screen returns downward to reveal that the device had piloted itself to the bottom of the ocean with some rocky cliffs in front of them before going over them to reveal an underwater city that rivaled the spender of New York as the voice finished with a proud note to be heard "Rapture." David presses his face against the cool glass as he looks at the marvelous sight of the buildings greeting him while noticing the reinforced glass and steel tubes that function as a walking way to roam this city spreading from buildings to buildings like a forest intertwining trees made of concrete and steel with the creature of the ocean's depths swam around the buildings and tubes "A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small... and with the sweat of your brow Rapture can become your city as well." The voice stated as the metal sphere guides itself through the city's structures with neon lights glowing brightly on signs to art galleries, fashion shops, casinos, stores and much, much more, but soon the machine is guided to a series of rings with the first one saying 'All good things' in bright lights and as soon as that one is passed the next ring lights up with 'Of this Earth' while the next one does the same with 'Flow' with the final one lighting up 'Into the City' except the Y isn't lighting up - most likely from the bulb being dead.

Passing through all the rings leads the sphere into an area that perfectly fits the machine with more Ads posted on the wall in front of it such as; An add for Telekinesis that shows a cup of tea with a man making a tea spoon float with a yellow ray coming out of his mind, another one with only the picture of a glass bottle holding some red liquid while the words 'Evolution in a bottle!' is written on it and many others -including the Incinerate Ad- before the sphere begins to rise upward with two rows of lights trailing upward as well while the corridor slims down to just being able to handle the Machine's size  _"Rapture...an underwater city? Who would want to build a place like that?"_ David questioned in his mind as the Machine continues it's upward track before it surfaces above water making David blink while flickering lights show that no one is out there, but a closer look shows dried-up blood on the concrete in front of the machine with legs in sight to the right.

"Something tells me not all it good in Rapture." The pre-teen mutters to himself before looking around for a latch to open the hatch, but the machine suddenly shakes making David pause for a moment as the sound of metal scrapping metal can be heard "Someone new? Some fresh...meat? Come on out... and let me feast!" A croaking voice demanded before jumping off the top of the Metal Sphere; However, whatever the creature was it doesn't land in front of the Machine causing David to rethink the idea of leaving just yet, but he quickly shakes that off while muttering "Get a hold of yourself. Whatever is out there, you can handle it. Plus, their is a limited supply of air in this deathtrap." With that in mind David goes over to the switch where his still wet jacket is before he puts his signature clothing item over his shoulder "Still...It would be a good idea to arm myself." He thought out loud before holding his hand out and as he focused on a image with a design next to it in his mind the area above his hand glows green as a figure begins to take shape that soon gets a solid outline before gaining a sliver color with the smooth texture of metal. The genetically altered child smiles as he feels the familiar weight of a fully loaded .45 Magnum Revolver in his hands reassuring him that he could shoot through nearly anything that dares to try to attack him, but to be on the safe side he also creates a simple iron dagger with a black hilt and seethe for anything that he would have to attack physically; However, before he starts his way into the city he notices a Radio to the left of the hatch and decides if anyone is here he might as well have a way to talk to them as he pockets the radio into his right jean pocket.

"Alright now I'm ready." He states with his revolver in his right hand and the dagger in a reverse grip in his left hand before walking forward only to be reminded that he hadn't opened the hatch yet as his body collides with the glass "I'm glad no one saw that." David stated to himself before kicking the hatch hard forcing it off it's hinges and skidding across the floor in front of him as he takes his first real steps into the city of Rapture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real stuff has begun! David has finally entered the city, some splicers are aware of his presence, he still is injured but he is packing some heat! Let the games begin... Please Review and tell me what you think!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	3. Splicer's Smackdown!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the third chapter of the story! I've been on a roll lately with these chapters so with out further delays -other then the disclaimer- on with the show!
> 
> Disclaimer: I still don't own BioShock...or a Big Daddy...Or any plasmids...dang it.

Despite his initial fail of exiting the Spherical Submarine, David cautiously takes his first steps into the actual city with his revolver pointed ahead and dagger held close ready to slice a chunk out of anything that dares to try and harm him, but even with his enhanced eyes the flickering lights above makes it hard for him to be able to see anything that might be lurking in the shadows waiting to attack _"Well my eye sight is out...time to focus."_ The Aviation Hybrid thinks before closing his eyes to shut out the confusion that his sight might bring, and after a few minutes of focusing on the sounds of the nearby area nothing really stands out as a dangerous sign. With a sigh of relief he slowly drops his guard -not entirely though- before going over to the corpse to examine it "Sheesh I thought I killed people brutally..." David muttered under his breath.

The body had only one wound on it, but it was a gory one. Two hook-like weapons must of been stabbed into his gut before being forced upward and slicing through it's ribs, intestines and lugs before being pulled out of the body. The remaining pieces of the Intestines were likely involuntarily torn out of the body since they are laying to the left of the corpse, but what seemed even stranger then that is the fact that their seems to multiple stab wounds on the lower part of the body as well as the arms that resembles needle marks that David knows all to well "Something was taken from this body after death...but what?" The Aviation Hybrid muses as he stands once more before a noise alerts him of a presence coming towards him "Show time." He says to himself as he quickly aims his revolver in the direction of the footsteps before clicking the hammer.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? Don't you know it's dangerous to walk this place alone kid?" A man asks in the shadows while casually walking into the flickering lights and the actual sight of the man nearly makes David rear back in shock, but with the constant ambushes and random hybrids that have tried to kill him David has learned to have a good poker face "I can handle myself... What do you want?" David asks while keeping his distance in a casual manner as he examines the deformed form of the guy in front of him  _"He's deformed enough to be recognized as unnatural, but from a fair distance he could be mistaken as a normal guy... what is he?"_ As David ponders this the guy approaches while tapping his iron pipe against the palm of his hand "I'll tell you what... give me all the ADAM you have and I'll let you live." The man offers with a grin.

Despite the obvious implied threat David only starts to chuckle before it turns into roaring laughter as a murderess gleam appears in his eyes "One Man? That's all you can offer me? This won't even be a warm-up." David claims while his entire composure changes into one that is ready to kill whoever threatens him, and while the sudden change confuses the thug he chuckles himself "Who says I'm alone?" He asks as several more people that resembles the first thug approaches from the shadows with pipes, wrenches or crowbars "You better quit while you can kid." The first thug states while taking his place at the front of the group of half a dozen thugs.

David just looks over them while smirking "I should huh?" To the surprise of the assembled group of thugs, the pre-teen doesn't cower or plead for his life but instead he only settles into a wider stance before continuing "To bad I don't quit." Even though David's calm composure is unsettling the leader of the small group he shakes his head "You had your chance kid. Remember that when your on the floor with your bones broken!" The leader exclaims as he charges quickly at David with his pipe ready to smash the skull of the child, but when he swings David ducks underneath the sideways swipe before rising with his dagger slicing into the man from his gut to his chin. The Leader thug stumps back surprised before a numb sensation takes over his body starting from his chest, and when he looks down slowly he sees that the sheathe of the dagger was imbedded into his heart  _"W-when did he...d-do that..."_ Was his last thoughts as he collapsed onto the floor dead as David looks up into the shocked faces of his group "Well? Who's next?" The Aviation Hybrid asks, but receives no answer before continuing "Well...I guess I get to choose!"

The moment he was done saying that David brings up his revolver fast enough to make a old quick-drawing cowboy jealous before shooting the closest one directly in between the eyes "One." The pre-teen counts as the body collapses onto the floor, and the way he so easily dispatched of two of their gang infuriates the rest of them enough to cause them to act without thinking about it "You'll pay for t-" One of the remaining thugs was interrupted as a bullet tears through the guy's throat as David continues his count "Two." With a roar of anger the rest of them charges at the pre-teen, and the first swing gets blocked by David's dagger before he shifts his weight forward causing the metals to grind against each other with a ear piercing screech before the blade of the dagger slices the thug's head clean off "Three." David calmly counts as he turns to block another swing with his revolver as he fires a bullet into the gut of that enemy before spinning around with a round house kick that breaks the ribs of another thug, and while that one falls to his knees in pain as the winged child levels his revolver to the injured thug "Four." He states as he fires a bullet that goes through the thug's skull with the brain splattering behind the corpse in a wide spread area.

"You gonna keep this up?" The thirteen-year old asks the only uninjured thug left who looks around at his former companions before looking into the stone cold eyes of the child hey foolishly considered an easy kill. After a few moments his crowbar clatters to the ground as the thug turns around and tries to run away, but a surge of pain shoots through his body before turning numb as he collapses with the dagger embedded into his back. David chuckles to himself as he turns to the remaining thug while saying "Five." The last thug is putting pressure on his bullet wound as he is wide-eyed "W-why did you do that? He gave u-up..." David laughs at the question before kneeling down to the thug's eye-level as he answered "Simple. The moment you fools decided to rush in and attack me...you sealed your fate. Now perish." With that said the Aviation Hybrid grabs the final thug's head before ripping it off, and he stands up with the decapitated head in his grip "No one should underestimate me." David states as he tosses the head to the side before going further into the city while retrieving his dagger and sheathe from the corpses of his former victims.

As he continues on the state of the actual city is becoming rather apparent as he sees fallen structures, signs/materials thrown everywhere, blood stains covering the floors, walls and even the ceiling somehow; Rubble everywhere as well as what seem to be destroyed metal devices  _"Hm... I wonder what kind of chaos caused this?"_ The Former Experiment ponders as he reaches a blocked off section that has a small hole that he could crawl through if his wings weren't stuck in the position they are "Damn it... So I got to either find another way around or destroy some of the rubble while hoping for the best." He sighs as he looks around before noticing on the ceiling that their seemed to be an opening of some sort "I can fly up their an- Oh yeah...Wings. Broken." With an annoyed growl he just lashes out with a kick at the rubble causing some of it to be destroyed while other parts get tossed onto the other side of the hole "Well at least I know this can work." David mutters as he continues to remove the rubble blocking his way before getting down on his stomach and army crawling his way through, but half way through some of the rubble above the hole shifts downward due to the lesser amount of support causing a wide piece to hit his broken wings as other pieces fall onto his lower half, painfully crushing it. Needless to say he screams in a ginormous amount of pain as his all his nerves from the chest down are signalling to his brain that he is in pain, and it isn't long before it gets too much for the child as he gratefully passes out.

Hours later David started waking slightly with his body still getting crushed and in pain, but he manages to make out the sound of heavy boots stomping against the floors "Come on Mr. B. We can't be slow. Angels don't wait for those who are slow." An innocent sounding voice of a young girl orders before she gets a strange groan as an answer "H-help..." The Pre-Teen manages to say before going unconscious once more, but only for a few minutes "Mr. B I can see a strong light in him. Can you please get him so I can get his ADAM Mr. B?" The young girl's voice asks before the sound of a massive drill can be heard and as David fades out again the sound of rock being destroyed can be heard. When he wakes up again the sensation of being crushed in gone, but the pain is still there in abundance as he manages to open his eyes a bit to see a small girl with brunette hair kneeling in front of him with a blue dress that goes to her knees and a rather large syringe gun that is full of red liquid examining him "Mr. B he's a real Angel! But his wings are broken and black..." The Girl says sadly, but pauses as she hears David breath out "C-child...run...i-it's dangerous here..." At that the little girl looks overjoyed as she exclaims "Mr. B he hasn't returned to heaven yet! Let's help him." Before David could protest he fades out once more.

As David awakes this time the pain in his body is gone and he is feeling surprisingly well as he opens his eyes to see he is in some kind of chamber green energy all around him mending his body and healing his wounds "How on earth...?" He mutters as he examines his body before standing up with a grunt "Well... I seem to still be alive and not in Hades' fire." The boy remarks as he examines his wings to find them strangely healed before he opens the door to the chamber as he steps out "That girl must have helped me...I wonder how she managed to haul me here? And more importantly where is the child?" The fully recovered hybrid asks himself before noticing something is missing "AND WHERE IS MY JACKET!?" He exclaims before looking around for his signature clothing item "Damn it...I'll have to get a new one later..." He mourned as he goes into the corridor before walking to a metal part of the wall that reminds him of a safe door, but as soon as he approaches it the section raises revealing itself to be a door. The thirteen year-old blinks as he walks through -while paying no mind to the corpse that is to the right of the opening- before ascending up the stairs before him; However, he pauses when he hears something "M-Mr. B please get up... You shouldn't be sleeping right now!" Recognizing the voice of the young girl from earlier, David rushes up the steps to find another group of thugs surrounding her and some huge old fashion diving suit that has helmet section protruding out from where the chest looks to be while eight openings are on the helmet area the blackness seen makes David think it's empty.

In a split moment David's decision was clear "HEY! Stay away from that child you freaks!" He yells while thinking  _"Oh the irony."_ The group turns towards David as well as the crying girl "And who is gonna make us huh?" One of the thugs asks in a mocking manner while making the Former Experiment angry  _"Always underestimating me...always thinking I'm not a threat...well guess what boys!? I'm back at full strength and I'm showing no mercy!"_ With that thought roaring in his head the pre-teen dashes forward fast enough to be only seen as a blur as he starts fighting the brutes. Meanwhile, the little girl watches this in wonder as the 'Angel' she helped earlier starts easily taking on he group of people who hurt Mr. Bubbles and was scaring her before a soft metallic groan gains her attention behind her. At that moment David snapped the neck of a thug that tried to attack him from behind before taking to the skies with his wings  _"Ah the perks of being a freak."_ He thinks as he goes into a nose dive at another one of the thugs before picking him up and taking him into the air which really freaks the guy out as he tries to cling to David "Be careful struggling could make me-" The boy pauses as he lets his passenger go "Drop you." He finishes with a smirk as the guy screams were suddenly silenced by his impact with another thug, and with only one left the Child Hybrid flies to the ground before folding his wings to his back "Leave," He tells the terrified thug before continuing "Leave now and warn all your 'associates' that this child is under the protection of the Angel of Death. All who try to harm her will fall before me." The Graves boy turns confident that his warning was heeded, but he didn't count on the lust for ADAM that everyone has in the city because as soon as his back it turned the Thug charges with a wrench held high ready to smash the skull of this so called 'Angel of Death'.

He would have too if a Massive drill hadn't shot out and impaled his head causing David to quickly turn and see how close he was to being knocked out "What the hell...?" He mutters as he follows the drill's connecting chain to the arm of the massive Diving suit -which is now standing- that he was so quickly to dismiss "Mr. Bubbles! Your alright!" The young girl exclaims while jumping up and down overjoyed by the fact, but David could share her feelings as he stares at the massive figure with a dropped jaw feeling of worry in his gut as the drill is retracted into the metallic creature's right arm  _"What have I gotten myself into?"_ The thirteen year-old thinks as Mr. B gets in front of the young girl protectively with a yellow light shinning through those eight portholes before stepping forward menacingly towards David  _"So much for that second chance."_ The boy sighs mentally as the figure continues to step forward, but to both his and Mr. B's surprise -although for two very different reasons- the Young Girl goes in between the two and crosses her arms while glaring at Mr. B "Mr. Bubbles where are your manners? This Angel just helped you. Now I want you to get along with him this instant!" The child demanded before another low metallic groan can be heard from the creature and as if she could understand him the young girl stomps her foot childishly "He wouldn't hurt me! He's my Guardian Angel. He protected me from those mean men while you were slumbering." This creates a pause in the air as Mr. B seemed to be looking at David confused while the boy in question wonders  _"Guardian Angel? Me!? A mass murdering machine!? Yeah that doesn't sound right."_ But as the young child gently takes his hand in her own with a smile on her face while stating "He is gonna help us aren't you Mr. Angel?" He finds his point of view changing  _"Well...I suppose I could be one for now."_ He thinks before nodding making the girl smile wider and bounce up and down excitedly "Come on Mr. B and Mr. Angel lets find some other Angels!" She exclaims before gently leading David before pausing "Oh. Wait here Mr. Angel!" She says before letting go of his hand and running off before returning with his Black Jacket "Here you go. I forgot to return this to you." David's mouth twitches into a smile as he takes his jacket back "Well no harm done. Shall we be off?" The Newly Christened Guardian Angel asks as he puts his jacket on to conceal his wings before offering his hand to the little girl, and the Girl happily takes it before skipping along with her new guardian to the next 'Angel' while Mr. B lumbers behind ready to protect his girl with his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the rather short fight scenes I can assure you I usually do a much better job, but with this story just beginning their isn't very many strong enemies to take on that would cause a longer one. Please Review and see you next time! 
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	4. ADAM's Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the 4th chapter of the Recollection of Rapture. I would really like to know what people think about this story and you don't have to review -though I would be thankful for it- if you want you can just P.M me with what you think. Well let's start shall we?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BioShock. If I did I would have found a way to make a SongBird that could survive underwater because then it would be that much more awesome.

How does one take up the title of an Angel? The servants of heaven, Holy knights of the Lord, those who were accepted into the Lord's kingdom and the forces that protect people from the demons of Satan. Basically one of the most pure beings ever known. This is what David was pondering as he let himself be guided by a small child that considered everything dead to be an Angel  _"I have been called a type of Angel but never a Guardian Angel..."_ He thinks as the Girl skips merrily along  _"I would make one messed up Guardian."_ He glances at the child as she gasps in joy "Look Mr. Angel! Another Angel full of ADAM!" She exclaims before skipping over to the corpse of another thug that had it's left arm torn off along with his head half-way sliced through in a diagonal fashion revealing some of the brains still left in it "He looks so peaceful." His new 'Friend' says softly as if the person actually has a chance to reawaken  _"Then again she is a messed up child...there is no way that she could be seeing what this place really is."_ His thoughts are confirmed by what the young girl says next "Got to be careful not to touch the wings... he looks so nice with the rose petals around him." David examines the corpse and sees only a puddle of blood surrounding it, and he is absolutely sure that there is no wings on that body as she pierces the corpse before drawing a red liquid that is too light to be blood  _"Is that ADAM? Why is everyone here so crazy for the stuff?"_ Frowning, the Aviation Hybrid walks next to the child as she hums a happy tune before kneeling into the puddle of blood "Child... Tell me what you see." He says in a careful voice as he takes his dagger and slices the palm of his hand before turning it so the blood comes down.

The little girl looks over before gasping in wonder "Mr. Angel...You can make Rose Petals come out of your hand?" She asks as he reaches out with her hand and catches the blood before putting it close to her face and smelling the liquid "They smell so nice." She comments while David draws back with a troubled mind  _"Someone has trained this child to see things in a different way. I suppose that is a mercy compared to knowing what she is actually doing and what this place really is. I better play along for now."_  With the new found determination to aid this poor child David casts a glance around the area to make sure no enemies are near, but the only thing that stands out to him is the Metal Creature that follows the girl everywhere she goes.'Mr. Bubbles' obviously doesn't like the idea of David being around or the fact that his sole companion would rather spend time with her 'Guardian Angel' rather then her Knight in Shinning Armor, but the fearsome defender does what the child wishes while watching over her from a distance in case this 'Guardian Angel' becomes a threat. Of course the same could be said the other way around as David doesn't trust this lumbering creature no matter how protective it may seem of the child  _"It could be like a wild animal tricking it's prey into a sense of relaxation."_ Plus the fact that it's massive drill kinda unsettles the thirteen year-old makes him rather wary of it, but for as long as neither makes a wrong move they both will have to tolerate each other for the child's sake.

"Mr. Angel, Mr. Bubbles come on! We need to find more Angels." The Child says as she starts skipping ahead with her two guards following her, but a quick look around shows that their are no more corpses to gather ADAM from "No more angels here." The young girl states before going towards a Elevator, but David immediately notices something wrong with the idea "Child we can't all fit in there." This makes the child look between David and Mr. B before realizing that he is right, and to the thirteen year-old's confusion she pouts and stamps her feet at Mr. B "Mr. Bubbles your too big!" She exclaims rather obviously, but her Guardian Angel quickly suggests a solution "Why don't I fly you up while Mr. B uses the elevator?" While the girl looks excited and happy Mr. B's yellow light turns red before shoving David aside with a metallic roar obviously not liking the idea, and while David gets back onto his feet with a glare aimed at the creature he sarcastically asks "You got a better idea Tin boy?" In response Mr. Bubbles wraps his arm around the young girl before aiming his drill upward then it fires out of his arm and embeds itself into the wall of an upper level, and before David could protest the two are drawn into the air quickly by Mr. B retracting the chain to his drill "Well... I suppose that works." David mutters before taking the elevator up.

When the elevator stops on the third floor David steps out to see the somewhat amusing sight of the young girl scolding the Metal Giant "...you shouldn't do that to Mr. Angel anymore or I won't like you anymore! Now go say your sorry to him." Strangely enough Mr. Bubbles actually seemed to be looking down in either shame or embarrassment as he makes his way over to the Pre-teen, but David beats him to it as he walks up to the Metal Protector and pats him on the should while assuring the creature "It's alright no harm done. Let's just try to get along for her sake ok?" A low mechanical groan came from Mr. B while the upper body shifts up and down as if it was nodding in agreement, but that didn't stop David from trusting the creature even less now that it has shown it is willing to disobey instructions in order to remain the only one in it's companion's sight as a friend; Nonetheless, the sound of said girl screeching in terror gains both of their attentions in time to see a disfigured woman with twin Sickles going at the terrified girl quickly "Give me the ADAM!" The woman yelled before suddenly stopping and doing a backwards cartwheel to dodge the bullet shot from David's revolver as a warning to keep away, but the woman didn't seem to get the message as she throws the sickle from her left hand at the child.

Acting quickly Mr. B rushes forward with a speed that defies it's rather cumbersome body in order to protect it's only companion and it manages to make it just in time for the weapon to bounce off the metal of it's drill arm before letting loose a roar of anger that seems to shake the area as it rushes the strange woman while David goes to the young girl's side "Are you alright?" He asks concerned that she might be injured, but when she answers his concern heightens "G-get rid of the Monster M-Mr. Angel..." As he blinks in confusion David looks over at the woman that is nimbly dodging the bulky Mr. B while thinking  _"Monster? Before this she only thought of them as Angels... When she is threatened does the illusion of a picture perfect place disappear?"_ Before he could find out though this woman needs to be destroyed "Mr. B and I will get rid of the Nasty monster ok? Just stick close to us." He tells her as the woman flips over Mr. B and gets the Sickle that was deflected before charging at the two, but with his instincts finely tuned David quickly draws his dagger from the sheathe -that is now on a belt- on his left hip while he spins around in a slicing attack; However, the woman jumps back just in time to dodge the attack while Mr. B charges at her from behind. This tactic backfired though as the woman jumps up onto the ceiling leaving David in the path of Mr. B's murderous charge, but to both Mr. B's and the strange woman's surprise David holds out both hands as the drill gets to him making his feet skid across the floor slightly from the impact but he manages to keep the drill from piercing through his body -though the drill tore up the skin on his hands.

"Try attacking your enemy hm?" The pre-teen sarcastically suggested as he takes his hands away from the drill and looks up at their enemy who is somehow sticking onto the ceiling like a spider, but she doesn't stay that way for long as Mr. B smashes his spinning drill into the ground causing the general area to shake as a result and it doesn't take long for the woman to fall onto the floor below. Taking his enemy's momentary trouble to his advantage David charges with his dagger ready to slice up the woman for trying to harm his new companion, but he underestimated her recovery rate causing him to be slashed in the gut by her right sickle as she quickly gets up before doing three backwards cartwheels. The Pre-teen shrugs off the sting on his stomach as he ducks under a thrown Sickle that bounces off the railing and skids back to it's owner, but before she could reach down and get it Mr. B's drill forces her back as it nearly hits her and while Mr. B is retracting his drill David rushes in while swinging his dagger is quick slices. His slices cuts up the Woman's body somewhat, but they don't do that much damage as his attacks are more focused on speed rather then strength; However, even a small stream of water can carve into stone overtime and that's what the Pre-Teen is doing with his fast strikes: Wearing the woman down, and it isn't long before she is panting in exhaustion from trying to keep up with the strikes.

Suddenly the ground is being shaken by rapid heavy foot steps that makes David smirk while the Woman's eyes widen in fear, and the widen further as David quickly back-flips over the charging Mr. B who impales the woman with it's drill before spinning the tool causing the woman's guts to be blended into a liquid puddle as well as her ribs being grinded into dust from the sheer power of Mr. B's drill. With a growl of satisfaction Mr. B tosses the woman- who is still barely holding onto her life- behind itself and in front of the young Girl who was cowering behind David, but now she steps out in front of her Guardian Angel with a innocent smile "Look Mr. Angel! Mr. B found us another Angel." She exclaims before jamming her syringe into the the woman's heart unknowingly finishing her off before pulling out the needle and jamming it into the arm  _"So only in the face of Danger does she see the truth and even then it is only partial."_ The boy thinks as the little girl draws more ADAM from the body while the now calmed Mr. B joins them with his light changed to yellow, and before long the little girl gathers as much ADAM as she could from the body "Let's find more Angels!" She happily exclaims before taking her Guardian Angel's hand and leading him expertly through the wrecked area, and after going through a smashed woman's bathroom that has a huge hole in the wall they entered some sort of theatrical stage "You want to go down there?" The Aviation Hybrid asks the little girl "Yep! There might be more Angels." She answers with a wondrous tone in her voice before she gets startled by David picking her up and jumping down from the metal rafters above with Mr. B close behind, and when they land the thirteen year-old takes a quick glance around the area.

They seem to have ended up on a stage with bright stage lights shinning down on their location, and on the red fuzzy carpet lies a dead body that was already punctured with holes while another corpse that is lying in between the two rooms that were separated by glass and it has a massive hole where it's guts should have been signaling that the person must have fought Mr. B while it was alive, but a thought suddenly occurred to the young hybrid  _"What if their are multiple Mr. B's? And multiple children down here?"_ Wanting to get some answers David sets his young companion down as Mr. B lands behind them with a loud thud "Child may I ask you something?" He carefully asks as the young girl checks on the 'Angel' that lays in the broken window "Sure Mr. Angel!" The girl exclaims while trying to drag the corpse into the room, but since she lacks the strength David comes over and does it for her before asking her as she starts gathering ADAM "Do you have any family with you?" The young girl stops her cheerful humming to answer " I have lots of Sisters that live with me and mommy looks after us all." She starts humming again as David processes this  _"Mommy? Their is someone directing them? Probably the one who did this to them... When I find her I'm going to slice off her head!"_ His angry thoughts are interrupted by the little girl tugging on his hand "Lets go find more Mr. Angel!" She cheerfully says while pulling David along.

As they continue onward they pass another one of those chambers that David got healed in  _"So they're called Vita-Chambers huh?"_ He thinks as he reads it while they pass it by heading off to the right where they see another 'Angel' but this one already got the ADAM removed from it, so the trio continues forward until they reach an area that opens up into a room where water is coming down from the ceiling like a waterfall and several bodies are charred as if they got struck by lightning, and David peers down to see a bright neon sign saying 'Neptune's Bounty' while another sign on the opposite side of the room says 'Medical Pavilion' "Which way are we headed?" The Pre-teen curiously asks the girl before noticing that she is already skipping off towards Neptune's Bounty making him hurry to her side while Mr. B notices some sort of turret and steel fence blocking the way, and as the turret spouts flames at the trio Mr. B merely charges forward smashing through the gate and turret with easy leaving behind a way to go through to Neptune's Bounty.

**-Present time-**

"...So we went through the now clear passage to Neptune's Bounty after I scavenged a few parts from the destroyed turret that could come in handy." I say to the mystery lady across from me as the waiter comes by with my check. After nodding to him in thanks I pay the bill while leaving a small tip before standing up "Well the hour is growing late," Sure enough the sun was setting and lights were being turned on across the city as night-time quickly approaches "Do you have a place to rest?" I ask the lady who is standing up as well before she answers "Well..." From her uncertain tone I could tell that she didn't want to trouble me with her need for a place, but I couldn't just leave her to fend for herself. That would go against what little morals I have left, so I merely gesture her to follow me before turning and walking off. I knew she was following me a few minutes later by the sound of her heels clicking against the concrete rapidly before slowing down to a normal pace.

Around twenty minutes later we reached the hotel that I was in, and after informing the front desk that I was going to have another guest in my room -and warned them the consequences of what would happen if anyone mistreated the lady while I wasn't there- we entered an elevator before hitting the button for the fourth floor. The silence in the elevator was somewhat awkward and it wasn't long before my new companion spoke up "I want to say I'm sorry." Confused, I looked at her with a look that must have said 'need some explanation' because she rushed to explain "Sorry for asking you out of the blue to tell my about Rapture. It is obviously a difficult subject." I nodded in understanding before the air relapsed into an awkward silence for a few minutes until I replied "It's not that big of a deal really. I've told more difficult subjects before." I wasn't looking at the woman, but I knew I must have peaked her curiosity when she asked carefully "What subject is that?" At that moment the elevator opened and before I stepped through I said in a neutral tone "How I turned into what I am today."

Their was no more conversation as we made our way to my room, but something was nagging in my mind  _"Why am I telling her this? I mean yeah she knows of Rapture, but is that enough to tell her?"_ My self-questioning would have to wait since we reached the room, and after I unlock the door with my key card and get her into the room I turn on the lights. The place had a rather simple layout; If you walked straight ahead you would enter the actual 'bedroom' portion with a single bed, a air conditioner at the big window that has the drapes drawn over it, a desk with an alarm and lap on it while their is one extra outlet and a 32 inch plasma T.V that gets a few channels on top of a T.V stand; However, if you head to the right by heading through another door you would enter the tile bathroom that has one bathtub/shower, a toilet of course and a marble sink that stretches from one end to the other with a window that also stretches from one end to the other. If you were to head to the left you would end up in a small kitchen area complete with a stove, microwave, cupboards and mini-fridge "Make yourself at home." I said while kicking off my shoes and removing my Jacket to reveal my now 14-feet pitch black wings before hearing an amazed gasp from my guest, but I ignore it while I jump onto the bed.

A few moments later I hear my feminine companion asks "U-um... you don't mind if I take a shower do you?" I casually respond "Go ahead. Towel is on the sink's counter." She enters the bathroom and soon the sound of the water being turned on can be heard allowing me to relax and ponder the situation at hand  _"Why am I doing this? And who is this woman?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of chapter 4! Again Please review this chapter. I would like any opinion on the story. Until next time!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	5. First Plasmids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the next Chapter! Please Read and Review. PLEASE! Alright desperate pleading out of the way...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BioShock...or the creation of Chocolate Ice Cream.
> 
> David: What does that have to do with the story?
> 
> It doesn't. Now on with the story!

I must have been pondering for about twenty minutes when I noticed that the shower had stopped running, but I paid it no mind as I got lost in my thoughts once more  _"Why...? The simplest question is always the hardest one to answer it seems."_ My mental train of thought was cut off as I heard the door to the bathroom open, but that train derailed when I saw my mystery quest wearing a simple dark blue nightgown that showed off her figure and a modest amount of her legs well  _"Hello beauti-"_ I had to force myself to calm down by shaking my head and looking away while reminding myself  _"Stop acting like a hormonal teen! You have one hell of a knock out of a girlfriend that complete understands you and still thinks their is hope you at home. Now pull yourself together."_ With my mental state back in order I turn again to the woman I offered some shelter to and found out that she is already on the edge of the bed which reminds me to set the sleeping arrangement "Well...now that your changed... I believe that it would be only fair for you to sleep on the bed. I will sleep on the floor." I didn't really expect an argument from this but apparently this woman didn't agree with the situation "What? No it's your room and I wasn't planned on staying thus it is only fair for you to take the bed." Of course this caused me to blink in confusion before replying "It's alright. I insist." She almost immediately exclaimed herself "I insist that you take the bed."

Before I knew it I was sweep into a argument over who was going to sleep on the bed of all things, but over the course of the next hour I wore her down until she relented "Well...alright I'll take the bed...but should you want it it's yours." She states before laying down in the bed while I sat at the end of the bed as I continued my pondering, but after a few minutes of squirming around the woman sighed "I can't sleep yet... Can you continue to pass the time?" She asks, and I consider before nodding "Alright I'll continue, but let me skip a bit ahead nothing of interest happened for a while." I tell her before clearing my throat and starting once more "We just entered the wharf of Neptune's bounty and was making our way through the area..."

_**-Rewind Four Years Back-** _

The trio makes their way forward as the Guardian Angel of the group keeps a careful eye out for any enemy, and despite the odd fact that there hasn't been a single attack for the last two hours the Aviation Hybrid has no intention of being caught off guard "Mr. Angel why are your wings Black and not a pretty white?" The innocent question throws him off for a few moments before he replies with a somewhat pathetic "U-um...what do you mean?" The child looks at him and tilts her head before explaining "Well most Angels have pretty white wings and halos, but yours are black and you don't have a halo." David keeps looking away as he quickly thinks  _"Alright Graves don't tell her that your not an Angel... that will shake her belief in you. Make something up and quick!"_ The thirteen year-old clears his throat awkwardly before saying "W-well...I'm...a fallen Angel." The Young girl stops skipping and turns to her 'Guardian Angel' before asking "What's a Fallen Angel?" At this David turns to face her before kneeling down to her eye level as he answers "A fallen Angel is an Angel that has loss the grace of God and was cast out of Heaven. Their wings turn Pitch Black as a sign that they are no longer welcome in heaven and once a Angel has fallen a lot of their strength and power is taken from them. The Lord doesn't favor me child...I don't think he ever will... He did not send me to be your Guardian I just happened to meet you." When he finishes his explanation the small girl just blinks as her Metallic Bodyguard keeps point before smiling and saying in a sweet way "That's ok. Your still a Guardian Angel to me."

To David's surprise the small girl hugs him causing David to feel awkward as he slowly puts his arms around her as he returns the gesture while thinking  _"Well... a Child's faith is astounding."_ After a few minutes the young child pulls back with a smile still on her face before she gets a thoughtful look "Mr. Angel...what could you do when you were in Heaven?" She asks and it takes David a few moments to think of something to say "U-um...well I could control some elements..." The little girl gets a confused look before David explains "Like Fire, Ice, Electricity, the Wind and other stuff like that." Understanding blossomed on her face as she realized what he meant before she starts to tug on his arm "Come on Mr. Angel! I know how you can get some of your stuff back!" Confused at the child's statement David offers no resistance as she leads him through some corridors before they come out into a more open area and right in front of them is what looks to be a purple vending machine that has two metal look-a-likes of the child David is accompanying leaning against the machine "What is this child?" The Aviation Hybrid asks as the girl hurries over to the vender with her syringe ready "It's a thing that will help you Mr. Angel." She answers before surprising him by jamming her needle into a hole that is exactly big enough for the syringe.

David approaches her as she drains all the ADAM from her needle into the Vending machine making it light up and come alive before she starts jumping up and down "Mr. Angel can you pick me up? I want to pick." The still confused Guardian Angel does what she asks as the buttons on the vending machine light up with a different name for each one "Um...lets have...this one!" She presses the one that says Incinerate before the Machine starts making a whirling noise, and a few seconds later a needle full of some orange liquid comes out of the open slot before the girl grabs it and hands it to David "Here you go Mr. Angel." The former experiment gulps a little as he puts the girl down "U-uh...so c-can I drink this or something?" He asks while hopping that his fear of needles -which is well founded- isn't extremely obvious, but to his dismay the young girl giggles in amusement before answering "No silly! You need to put the pointy part into one of your tuby things that are under your skin and then push on the plungy part." With the ever enlightening instructions of a 6 year-old David steels himself before plunging the needle into a vein in his arm.

Trying his absolute best not to freak out or puke from the sensation of a needle in his body once more the Aviation Hybrid manages to inject the liquid into his veins before pulling the needle out and throwing it aside in panic, but he had just begun. Not even a 2 seconds later he starts to feel his veins heat up rapidly causing him great discomfort until the temperature shoots up to a raging inferno sensation making him scream in terror and pain as hie hands start glowing orange and white like the color of a fire, and about 5 seconds in the Guardian Angel swears that he could feel his bones melting along with his skin as blisters appearing on the skin of his hands. The blisters pop rather quickly adding onto his pain while they leak a clear liquid that get vaporized by the sheer heat that is radiating out his hands, and the heat finally travels to his heart which starts pumping the burning liquid through out his body twice as fast as a normal human since his heart beats twice as fast as a normal person. Soon his entire body is engulfed in this fiery hot pain as his already messed up genetic code is painfully modified once more in order to use this new ability, but due to his strange genetic code it takes longer then normal causing his body to let off smoke as it continues to rise in temperature far past the normal stopping point.

Luckily for David the pain stops as fast as it appears, but the process still makes the boy go to his knees panting from the process; However when he regains his breath and uses his left hand to help himself up he hears a sizzling sound. Looking down at his hand lets him see his hand glowing orange from the radiating heat of his hand while the tips of his fingers look like they have been burnt badly but are somehow glowing White as the most intense of the heat is channeled literally at his fingertips, and with a quick inspection of his right hand shows that it is the sames one the other side "Whoa...it looks like my hands can burst into flames at any given second." The amazed boy comments before his hands literally do burst into orange flames making his jaw drop in surprise as the flames are dancing off his hand "This...is...AWESOME!" The Pyromaniac exclaims as he starts experimenting with ways he could use this right before the flame on the left side shoots out like a flamethrower and burns the ceiling because his palm was facing straight up "Sweet." David simply says before realizing that he needs to learn how to turn off this power as well as use it.

Taking some deep breaths to calm himself David slows his heart rate down to a normal -to him- rate before mentally focusing on the flames trying to will them to cool down with some success as the tips of his fingers cool down to a calm orange before the rest of his hands follow suit, and to his surprise when the power is turned off the tips of his fingers turn back to normal instead of remaining burnt and crispy. The sound of another clank gets David's attention as his small companion -with the help of Mr. B- gets him another needle except this one is a light blue "Here you go Mr. Angel. This is all we can get for now." The small girl hands him the needle with a smile, and David takes the needle before steadying himself once more "A-alright...Let's do this..." He takes a deep breath before trying to plunge the needle into his vein once more, but he stops at the last second needing some more time between injections "Sorry... I've had some bad experience with Needles... Just give me a few more minutes" He admits before the Little girl smiles at him "It's ok Mr. Angel. Me and Mr. B are going to look for more Angels! You can rest here." Rather reluctantly David nods in agreement as the girl skips merrily along with Mr. Bubbles close behind, but strangely the Metallic Creature looks back at him as if to warn him to be careful before hurrying after the girl.

Regardless a few minutes later David finally musters up enough Courage to stab his arm with the needle before forcing the liquid through his veins and same as last time the effects are almost immediate as he throws the needle right next to the last one, but unlike the last one where the temperature was rising rapidly this time it's dropping making the child shiver as he tries to rub his arms together for warmth while huddling into his jacket more. He starts to feel his blood become so cold that they start freezing and expanding in his veins causing him to scream out in pain once more, and the flow of the injected liquid could easily seen as the path could be seen as his skin turns the lightest blue possible as the flow of blood is restricted as well as the sheer cold causing frost to coat where the liquid was. When the substance reaches his heart the rate of it's beating falls to a level low enough to be extremely slow to a normal human, and slowly the substance spreads through out his body causing a massive case of survivable, yet extremely torturing, hypothermia; However, with David being two percent bird is enough to make him weak to the element of ice or rather the cold making this dangerous to his body. Sure enough about half way through the liquid's genetic remodeling David passes out from the pain and cold.

Hours later David starts to wake up from the feeling of water drops hitting his cheek, and with some effort he manages to open his eyes to see the young girl crying over him "Hey...Don't cry. What's wrong?" He asks while using his arms to get up, and the girl blinks in surprise before tackling David in a massive hug "I-I thought I-I had S-sent you back to H-heaven!" She cries out before her Guardian Angel attempts to wrap his arms around her, but he stops with wide-eyes when he sees his hands still the lightest blue possible with frost covering them but with the added extra of icicles coming out of the back of his hands like deadly spikes "Well... Don't worry I'm still here and I think I'm better then ever." He says as he examines his hands from a distance before the little girl gets up still crying slightly "B-but I h-hurt y-you with that s-stuff..." David frowns at that and at her sad expression on her face "Listen. There was no way to know that this would have happened to me ok? It's not your fault you were only trying to help. Now cheer up and give me a smile." With that being said the child manages to smile somewhat before yawning gaining Mr. B's attention "I'm ready for bed time Mr. B..." She announces before going into her protector's hand to help her onto it's shoulder.

David blinks at this before following while trying to control this new ability  _"Alright...If fire needed to be cooled down lets try heating up."_ With the basic idea of mental focus behind his reasoning the Aviation Hybrid focuses on his icy hands before they start to regain the little color his rather pale skin has as well as his blood flow returning to normal in his hands before rushing to catch up to his only two companions around the underwater city, and he makes it just in time to see his youngest companion being hosted up into a hole that is just big enough for her to crawl through "Hey. Going back home?" David asks her as she shifts herself so she is facing her Guardian Angel "Yep. It's time for Bed." She answers with a adorable tired look on her face, but before she leaves David reaches back to the chain around his neck "Here...keep this with you so I can find you where ever you are." He says before lifting off his silver cross from his neck and puts it on her's making the child smile at her Guardian "Thanks Mr. Angel!" She exclaims with a smile spreading across her face, but right before she could leave David asks one more question "Before you go what is your name? I can't keep calling the one I'm going to protect child all the time."

"Oh my name is Mary. It was nice to meet you Mr. Angel! And Mr. B you need to be nice to Mr. Angel and stay with him so he doesn't get hurt or lost." With that last thing said she turns around and crawls back into the hole's depths "Hm...Mary... Well good night Marry. Sweet Dreams." David says to the retreating figure before turning around, but he notices that Mr. B seems to be following his movements and at that moment Mary's words fully impacted him "Oh you got to be kidding me..." He groans as it seems he is going to have a lumbering bodyguard.

_**-Present-** _

"But even though I disliked the idea I decided just to deal with it before setting off to explore." I finish for now and turn to see the woman resting under the covers with a small smile "That it for today?" She asks before I reply "Yep. That's it. I suppose this is good night then." I tell her before turning out the lights and laying down on the floor with a pillow and a comforter, but a few minutes later her voice softly says "Hey David?" I blink and look up with my eyes already adjusted to the darkness seeing the curious look on her face "Yeah?" I reply to her while sitting up as I wait for her to ask her question "Can...can you still use the fire and ice abilities?" She asks after a while, and making me pause at the same time "Never mind... it was a stupid question. Good night." I look over to see her laying in the bed with a sad expression.

The last thing I did that night was snap my fingers causing them to light up with a blue glow of heat while my finger tips turned white hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well two chapters in one day! That's a new record for me. Anyways please review and come back to read the next chapters! Bye!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	6. Bounding Time with Mr. B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back!~ So I'm sure many of you have figured out who this 'Mystery Woman' actually is, but in the small likely hood that you haven't there is another hint in this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own BioShock. If I did then Big Daddies would also have the ability to teleport.
> 
> David: For the love of God why!? Their already hard enough to get rid of.
> 
> I dunno. I would just think it would be awesome.

I woke up early, as usual, at about 2:30 in the morning from yet another nightmare. I can't seem to get rid of these dreams of a tortured past long moved on from, but my mind seems fit to grant me a remembrance of all that had happened while I was in that Company's care. Living in dog cages, being fed barely a bowl full of inedible food, one glass of tainted water, the constant surgeries to see what made us tick, the painful sensation of wings being grown from my back and that Maze...that damn maze. They would put a device around your ankle and tell you that if you stop running you would find out what it does before forcing you to go with a cattle prod, but that's only the beginning. You would soon find out not to touch the walls since their electrified with enough volts to knock a full grown man out; However, since we were genetically altered it would just cause us a ton of pain. The Bastards also put many other things to 'motivate' us to move faster like: Machine gun turrets, Superheated barbed wire laid out on the floor, electric panels on the ground, pits that has spikes -plus anti-air guns especially for us Aviation Hybrids- and their favorites; Liquid Nitrogen and Flamethrower turrets. I would have to do that maze at least 15 time in the morning, but the afternoons was just as bad due to the 'Fitness Exercises' they had. In the most basic of ways it was a hide and seek game with Erasers -50% Wolf human hybrids with a staggering bloodlust- and whoever fails to hide from them or make it to the safe zone was torn apart by the Erasers, or in an even worse fate they would eat people alive while making sure to start with areas that hurt the most. I suppose the Afternoons was a reminder of what would happen if you tried to escape from the prison I was in, but while it worked on most it backfired on me for you see they had made a fatal mistake when they took me: They also took my little sister and I vowed to do whatever I could to save her. These displays of cruelty only fueled my desire to break out of the place with my sister, and it wasn't long until they did something to me to give me my powers over Reality.

I wasted away the hours until it was near 7 A.M. that's when I got up and went over to the kitchen to fix something to eat. There isn't anything like some good food that could distract you from your worries -other then your loved ones of course- so I got out some plates and a frying pan to get started with some Bacon I got a few days back from a butcher, and soon the delicious sound of sizzling bacon filled the room while the smell of meat cooking spreads throughout the tiny area. The sound of a small groan reaches my enhanced hearing before the sound of sheets and blankets moving accompanies it "Hm...that smells great." I smile at the commonly said words about bacon before replying "Yes it does. Breakfast will be ready shortly." As I put the Bacon on it's own plate I started making some fried eggs to go along with it, and in about 3 minutes we each had a plate of Bacon, Eggs and buttered toast to start the day off. After the meal was done I noticed something about the woman that I really should have noticed before "Excuse me Miss? Is that a thimble on your right pinky?" I ask out of curiosity before realizing that it could have been a taboo subject with her, but as I went to apologize the woman merely smiled and answered with a simple "Yes it is." My curiosity almost got the better of me, but I managed to reign myself in by washing the dishes and putting them away.

Once that was done I turned to my guest and carefully stated "I know you want to know of Rapture, but there is something we need to get out of the way first." This makes her look a little concerned, but I disregard it as I press on "Who are you? And why do you want me to tell you about Rapture?" These questions were only met with silence, and for a while that's all that could be heard in that room as I stared her down until she finally spoke "I...can't tell you the answer to why I want to know about Rapture." I already accepted that she might not tell me the answer right now on that subject, but at the very least I deserve a name "Very well then... what is your name?" When I look her in the eyes hers just dart in every direction but mine "Can I please tell you when I'm ready?" She asks quietly in a way that almost always makes me feel guilty  _"How do women manage to do that?"_ I mentally ask myself before sighing and sitting down next to her "Fine... but I can't just keep calling you Miss for the rest of the time I know you." I comment and she seemed to be relieved based on her body language, and not too long after I offer to continue the story to which she readily accepts.

"Alright let's see... Oh yeah Mary just went to bed with a command for Mr. B to look after me right? Well after that I started to wander around the wharf to see if I could find anything of interest." I continue.

_**-Rewind 4 Years-** _

_"This Metallic Monstrosity won't leave me alone!"_ David thinks annoyed with the sound of stomping against the floor that Mr. B makes with every single step, and even though it didn't have any control of the sound it still annoyed the heck out of the Aviation Hybrid as they make their way through the area  _"Why did you have to tell him to look after me Mary?"_ He thinks nearly in tears from the sound of that thing's boots hitting the wood once more, but unless he could find a way to ditch it David would have to deal with it. Deciding to think about something else for a moment the thirteen year-old examines his hands once more for any sign of his new abilities, but their isn't a single sign even the puncture wounds are gone -due to the increased rate of regeneration he has- leaving naught a trace; However, with the basic idea of how to call forth his new powers the Aviation Hybrid attempts to summon forth his new ability over fire, and sure enough as he focuses more the air around his hands looks to be shifting back and forth as heat builds up until their is an orange glow surrounding both of his hands. As the heat continues to build his veins in his wrists and hands start glowing orange as well before the tips of his fingers burn a bright white color, but this time David doesn't feel any pain as his new fire power is activated and with a child-like glee he hadn't felt in a long time the eager hybrid snaps his finger on his left hand causing a small flame to appear on his pointer finger  _"This is so awesome."_ He thinks as he focuses on the flame making it grow then shrink then widen then compress before smoldering it between his fingers.

 _"Well Fire is a check."_ He thinks before focusing once more on his hands as they slowly cool down to normal before going down lower, and soon his skin starts getting lighter on his arms as the temperature drops well past zero degrees. Before long his arms start to get covered in frost as the temperature in his body becomes so low that the moisture in the air around them starts to freeze, and he clenches his fists as the final part takes place allowing the icy spikes to shoot out of the back of his palms  _"For some reason it is so much harder to activate the ice power...and I'm use a lot of energy to get is activated."_ David frowns at the discovery, but he shrugs before starting to experiment with the power. Spying a turret ahead the Aviation Hybrid gets an idea, and starts focusing on the automatic defense before holding his palm out to it before a blast of ice fires off and freezes the Turret solid; However the amount of energy used for the single blast left David panting heavily reinforced his opinion of the power  _"I shouldn't use it in combat until I can master it more."_ Right in the middle of that thought the Turret get thawed out before turning to the direction that the icy attack came from, and it's searchlight turns red before starting to unleash a hail of bullets. The 'Guardian Angel' just barely manages to hit the deck when he hears the beeping noise and manages to dodge the first wave of bullets, but he wouldn't be so lucky on the second if Mr. B didn't charge at the turret with a roar of anger before utterly destroying it.

David blinks in surprise before getting up while deactivating the ice powers "Wow...that thing is seriously only scrap metal now." He comments before going over to the wreck and examining the remains  _"I wonder if their any parts that I could use?"_ While pondering this he scatters the parts a bit before taking some parts while Mr. B walks back over to him "Hm...Hey Mr. B are their more of these Turrets around here?" The answer he got was a low metallic groan "Gonna assume that's a yes. Listen I have an idea for a little guardian for Mary when were not around but we are going to need two machine guns, a revolver, multiple helicopter blades from those flying sentries and many more parts. You willing to do this?" He actually looks up to see Mr. B nodding it's upper body "Alright then lets go get some parts!" David exclaims before rushing off with Mr. B following close behind.

About three hours later David purposely walks in front of the camera's spot light and about thirty seconds later the camera's spotlight turns red as an alarm gets set off before several flying sentries fly out with the turrets on them firing a deadly spread of bullets, but the Aviation Hybrid is ready for them as he takes to the air while firing a return fire of bullets from his revolver. While David is taking care of most of the air-born defensive system's Mr. B aims his Drill at one of the flying nuisances before firing through it's main structure and pinning it against the wall, and at the same time David channels his fiery power to light the remaining machines on fire causing the fuel in them to ignite and blow up "Did we manage to get it?" David calls down before looking over at the pinned sentry "Sweet!" he exclaims before more of the sentries fly into the room causing David to avert his attention to the flying pests as they attempt surround him, but this only makes David grin as he flies to the closest one before grabbing one of the rotating blade and ripping it off with his bare hands causing the main body to follow the flow of momentum and smash into another sentry. The Aviation Hybrid quickly throws the joined blades hard enough to embed it into the wall next to Mr. B's drill before surging upward with a power stroke of his wings just in time to dodge a stream of bullets that pass under him, and he uses his fire ability to create a ball of fire before sending it at another sentry that gets knocked aside upon impact while also being set on fire. The inflamed Sentry smashes into the wall before exploding from it's damages, but four sentries seem to take it's place as they pressure the 'Guardian Angel' into a corner from their sheer numbers before David super heats his left hand and grabs the main section of one sentry. As soon as he touches the sentry it begins to melt around his hand before he lets go letting the now defective drone fly around blind then sets another one on fire as he unleashes a rapid fire of bullets at the section where the joined blades connect on another sentry causing the blades to be disconnected while the other one explodes from the fuel being ignited.

The Explosion has enough force to send the disconnected blades into the wall while also destroying the main body of the sentry, but David's luck starts to run out as two Sentries combine their fire power by firing together forcing the Aviation Hybrid focus on dodging the bullets. Unfortunately he lacks the speed to dodge forever as some of the bullets cut into his left side before he makes a reckless nosedive to gain the speed to faster then the drone's capability to track causing multiple bullets to harmlessly bounce off the wall and onto the floor below, but they also attempt to follow Graves' flight path while firing which turns out to be a rather foolish move as the pre-teen pulls up only a few centimeters from the floor in an expertly practiced ease while the sentries behind him crash into the floor. As he hears the crash and explosion David angles himself while he flaps his wings hard in order to slow himself down before landing then he holds up his hand as one of the joined helicopter blades flies into his hands "Alright Helicopter blades are collected. Now all we need are two batteries to power the device and the machine guns to arm it." He states before Mr. B groans to get his attention "Yeah?" He replies while looking over to see the metallic creature gesturing to the fallen parts from the destroyed sentries causing the more sociable one of the two -which can sometimes be rather sad- to examine the parts before noticing the multiple machine gun parts from the turret sections of the drones "Oh Mr. B we are on fire! Come on let's go back and hook these up" David says while scavenging the parts.

As they are walking back the Radio in David's pocket starts picking up on some sort of conversation "You...ink you're som...ind of hero? I ord...ou up from Suchong like a Chi...ner: a little from...umn A, a litt...om Colu...B. Wha...do yo...an on...ng back to? Your...ke family? Your pho...ams? Putting yo...out of...our misery will be th...icest thi...ne's...er done for you." The strange transmission causes David to blink in confusion before asking Mr. B "Did you understand any of that?" As usual the only response he got was a metallic groan as they continue on their way to where they have gathered a good amount of materials "Alright... Time to get started on the inside machinery." The Hybrid mutters while gathering the certain parts that he would actually need and using the tools from a U-Create vender that he...'borrowed' by breaking the outside and taking the tools for himself  _"Never thought the skills they forced on me would be used for this."_ David couldn't help but chuckle at the irony of the thought before focusing entirely on the task in front of him, and a half an hour later he growls in frustration before exclaiming "This Metal isn't strong enough! If Mary is gonna have a more portable guard it needs to be agile but still tough." The hybrid groans as he rests his mind for a few minutes before wondering  _"What is Mr. B made out of?"_ The thought makes the thirteen year-old pause for a second before sitting up  _"If there are multiple sisters and each sister has a 'Mr.B ' then their must be a way to make them, so if I can find the place where they make them I can get the metal needed to make the armor good enough!"_ With that thought encouraging him he jumps up while calling out for his companion who is growing on him "Mr. B! Come on we're going to the place where you were born!" The Metallic groan answers him once more before it lumbers into the room looking kinda unsure of the idea, but the hybrid wasn't going to be deterred "Alright. Lead the way Mr. B!" He exclaims before the unlikely duo sets off to get the materials needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quest for What Mr.B's are made out of has started! Will the two survive the trip? Will they survive each other? Will Marry brag to her sisters? Will this woman ever reveal her name? What is this creation that will protect Mary? You'll have to stay tuned to find out! And please Review! See ya next time!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	7. Invisible Threat and New Ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last we left our...heroes I guess... they were going to the place were Mr. B was born in order to get metal strong enough to support the Mystery Defensive Device for Mary! ...Not much else to put here... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BioShock. It's that simple.

David follows his Metallic companion through the depths of the City as they continue to their goal "Alright...now where are we?" The thirteen year-old mutters to himself as they go through a steel enforced door into a chamber between sections of the city "Well...sooner or later we should reach the...place..." His voice trails off as the steel enforced door on the other side was opened to reveal a massive forest of all things which causes David's jaw to drop in disbelief before walking into the natural -yet almost completely impossible- scenery as he says in awe "This...this is impossible...we're at the bottom of the Ocean! Plants shouldn't be able to grow yet," His rant falters as he takes a deep breath of the first bit of fresh air he has gotten since he came to Rapture "Here they are..." He finishes before going to a tree and touching the bark to assure himself that it was actual wood instead of metal _"Truly amazing... they grew trees in a basically complete metal prison."_ His keen hearing picks up the sound of water streaming down a path, and he quickly makes his way over to the stream before scooping up some water with a cupped palm then drinks the water to find it cool, refreshing and fresh  _"This is as fresh as an actual forest stream."_ His amazement causes him to be distracted from the task at hand as he starts to feel himself relax more fully in the natural setting, and the feeling of being trapped in a cage -even if it is a very spacious and elaborate Cage- slowly lessens.

Only the sound of Mr. B's mechanical groan reminds the daydreaming pre-teen where he really is causing the feeling of being caged returns somewhat, but the hybrid removes his hand from the tree before turning to his accompanying party of one "Sorry. Let's go." He says as he continues -admittedly a lot slower- walking through the natural-like landscape while taking in the different trees, flowers and plants, but something else catches his attention; a small cave opening with some strange makeshift scarecrows in front of it making a rather strange sight "Hold up Mr. B. I'm gonna check this out." Mr. B follows him anyways, but can't get through the opening "Sorry but you'll have to wait out here." David states before Mr. B makes a mechanical groan that sounds kinda like a protest "Don't worry. I'll be fine." The Pre-teen claims while rolling his eyes before continuing into the cave that turns out to be a grotto of some sort with symbols carved into the wall and random pieces of items as well as a interesting device that looks like a metal container that has a handle in the center of it along with a pressure gauge on the left side, connected to a enforced funnel with an elongated nozzle and small extra pipe above the funnel end  _"The hell is this thing?"_ The 13 year-old thinks before picking up the device and examining it more closely and noticing a wrench on the side connected to a certain part of the device "Huh...wonder what this is for?" David wonders out loud before loosening the bolt it is connected to only to nearly have some liquid hit his face, and he quickly re-tightens the bolt before looking at the rest of it.

The next thing he notices is a hose connecting the device to container full of the liquid Napalm, and it didn't take long for David to connect the dots  _"Some sort of Chemical Launcher eh?"_ His thoughts turn to the uses of this kind of device before turning it at the wall and pulling the handle back causing the small metal tube above the nozzle to light up in a tiny flame before David pulls the handle up more causing air pressure to force the Liquid Napalm to be forced out of the nozzle and be ignited making basically a wide spread flame thrower "Whoa! That's Awesome! But rather cumbersome to use... Hm..." An idea forms in the former experiment's head, but since he lacks the tools to modify the weapon he takes the container and the Chemical weapon out with him "Hey Mr. B! I need you to hold onto this for me." Mr. B merely stares at him before David realizes that he couldn't just do that with a sweatdrop  _"Well...I guess I could get a jump start on my idea."_ He puts down the weapon before going back into the grotto and finds some scrap metal that he could use, and as soon as he gets the metal he can use he takes it out of the grotto before piling it next to Mr. B.

With the metal to start his idea the Aviation Hybrid goes around trying to find some wielding tool or something but finds nothing that could suit the needs at hand "Oh come on!" He exclaims in frustration before returning to where his supplies are piled and sitting on the grass, but after about ten minutes nothing comes to mind and he starts to snap his fingers to think of a way until it suddenly hits him "Of course!" He exclaims with a face palm at the obvious solution before starting up his Incinerate Plasmid and creating a small yet extremely hot flames like the flame of a blowtorch as he states with a grin "Let's do this." Thirty minutes later he wielded together a small rig that he could put the napalm in before closing it up to create a secure area so the the combustible liquid wouldn't be punctured and possibly explode, and is currently removing the hose from the Napalm container before storing it safely in the rig "Alright. Now Mr. B this might feel a bit uncomfortable, but trust me when I say that this will help you protect Mary later on." The former experiment assured as he brings the Rig over to Mr. B's metal back where a huge tank is on the left side- probably filled with air so he can breath when he goes underwater to fix something- creating a problem for David to deal with  _"Hm...in order to make this work I would have to modify his basic design."_ The pre-teen contemplates before sighing "Mr. B I'm sorry but this has to be done or else you'll be in massive pain." He explains before going around to it's front and placing his hand on Mr. B's helmet  _"Sleep Mr. B."_ David mentally orders while using his reality powers to send this into the mind that is underneath the metal suit, and it doesn't take long for the yellow light to dim to a calming blue light while the body falls forward causing David to quickly step aside as it collides with the ground with a giant thud.

The sound of a repetitive Mechanical groan reassures David that he is asleep "That worked better then I thought." The thirteen year old mutters to himself before examining the tank on his companion's back more closely only to find that it is wielded on  _"It would take a plasma cutter to get this off and once it is off I would need some replacement metal in order to patch up whatever hole is left behind. Well that's another reason to go to where Mr. B was born... I guess I should hide him so he stays safe."_ He thinks as he looks around for an area to conceal the creature with zero luck, but before he could consider waking the guardian up a scream and some crying catches his attention "What the-? A child...? Mary said she had Sisters here..." Sparing only a glance at the sleeping figure David groans before dashing off into the next section in time to see a blonde 6 year-old girl wearing a tattered purple dress with no shoes. Her Pigtails are whipping back and forth as she cries over the fallen figure of what seems to be a different version of Mr. B that is more slender while even more resembling an 1980's Diving suit instead of a more armored one - like the Mr. B David knows- while the helmet only has one porthole while two hoses are connected to the tank of air on it's back, but it has two hands and most likely used the Rivet gun that is beside it as it's weapon to defend it's companion before it died.

On instinct the pre-teen scans the area for threats only to see some small flames on the grass in front of the fallen 2nd Mr. B before going next to the mourning girl "Child... What happened?" Even though he asked gently the girl is still startled and whimpers while slowly backing away, but David moves slowly towards her "Listen to me. I'm not here to hurt you... I promise." The girl calms slightly while still keeping her distance before fearfully speaking for the first time "W-who are you?" Deciding to keep with his guise as a Guardian Angel the former experiment removes his jacket and spreads his dark wings causing the girl to look at him in Awe as he answers "I am a Fallen Angel come here to protect you and your sisters. I have already helped Mary. I will get you to safety child." She looks slightly better before she gets a look of horror on her face while pointing behind David causing him some confusion, but that confusion is replaced with pain as a blast of flames hits his back making him groan in pain before he turns around sharply only to see some red puff of smoke that couldn't have come from the fire _"The hell?"_ The Aviation Hybrid thinks as he looks around unable to see the cause of the attack, but for some odd reason he can hear something stepping on the grass before another blast of flames suddenly hits him in the side making him wince in pain as he turns his head quickly in an attempt to see the offender; However, he is still met with the sight of trees and grass with no person -or creature- there.

This confuses the Hybrid as he takes a defensive stance in front of the small girl in order to protect her  _"Alright...I facing something that can either warp space and time while also being able to control the element of fire thus allowing the creature the ability to create small portals in which it can unleash fire balls upon it's enemy or it could be a creature with the ability to teleport and control/manipulate fire or an invisible opponent that has power over Fire... regardless this is going to be an annoying enemy."_ David thinks as he sighs inwardly before he instinctively leans back as a fire ball passes in front of his face then he quickly pulls his Revolver out of the holster on his right side to unleash a hail of bullets, but again he sees nothing there to aim at making him get irritated rather quickly "Alright show yourself!" He calls out trying to get his foe out into the open as he feels a bit wind pass his side while the air seems to shift beside him  _"Wait... I'm underwater...there is no wind down here!"_ Quickly acting David turns sharply to his left with his leg already primed as he unleashes a roundhouse with the extra momentum as a little addition of power, and he feels his kick hit something solid while also hearing a good crunch as something breaks from the impact while the wall cracking as if something collided with it helps confirm that his enemy got hit  _"So it's an invisible foe. Well that's easier then the other two options at least."_ He thinks as a red puff of smoke appears near the wall revealing his enemy.

The annoying pest is revealed to be a woman wearing a red and white dressed that is stained with the blood of past victims, what looks to be leather gardening covers her hand, her right arm bent in a unnatural angle -most likely due to the strong roundhouse that David delivered- while the woman clutches it but the most eye-catching thing about this odd woman is the mask she is wearing that is made out of twigs to cover her face except for her two eyes, and that only causes David to think that this woman is also deformed due to the fact that what little skin he can see is out of place at the left eye "Got lucky did we? Well that won't last long. I'll kill you then get the ADAM!" The woman threatens while using her good hand to launch a fireball at David, but he quickly activates his own Fire Plasmid and grabs the fireball with his left hand remaining completely fine "Nice trick but it won't do you any good since I control fire too." The hybrid states as he smothers the flames in his hand, but the woman only laughs "I don't need fire to kill you." She claims before with a loud pop the red cloud appears again while she disappears causing David to quickly fire three shots at the spot where she was at but they bounce off the wall signalling that his enemy is no longer there.

The 'Guardian Angel' grits his teeth as he looks around wildly trying to find some sign of the enemy in vain, but he manages to hear something being dragged from the ground just in time to duck as a Rivet is shot at the spot his head was just at before quickly turning around only to see the rivet gun hit the ground as it was let go; However, even though the enemy is most likely not near the spot David unleashes a stream of fire at the area that only scorches the ground while making some small patches of grass catch on fire "Coward! What's wrong!? You know you can't win against me normally!?" The hybrid shouts out in anger as he continues to blast the place with fire until he starts feeling tired and the fire suddenly fizzles out "What...happened?" He muttered to himself while trying to get the fire to shoot out once more with no success, but the young child seems to know as she tugs on his pants getting his attention "You need this." She says while handing him a needle full of a dark blue substance making him groan inwardly  _"Not another needle...surely there is another way to-"_ His thoughts are cut off by another fire ball blasting his back making him get enraged once more before stabbing the needle into his vein and pumping his system full of whatever it is, and it isn't long until he feels his energy coming back to him while his hand flares up once more; However, the problem still is the invisible foe that is lurking in the shadows -or rather in plain sight- who could unleash an attack while remaining hidden  _"It's not like I can just make her appear and this grass isn't helping the sound part of this."_ The 'Guardian Angel' thinks irritated by the situation, but something connects in his mind giving him a vague idea.

"Child... Do you have more of those blue substances?" He asks quietly enough that only she could hear him before she responds in kind "I have three more..." Not knowing how much energy this plan could take out of him the Pre-teen thinks  _"It'll have to do."_ Before shifting his Plasmid to Winter Blast, and during the few moments it takes to shift plasmids a fire ball goes at David hitting him successfully on the side while burning him somewhat; However, he just clenches his teeth while ignoring the burning sensation and finishes the shift before starting his plan by shooting a constant stream of ice into the air "Tell me child...have you ever seen snow?" He asks the little girl who shakes her head no as the ice is coming down gently while starting to cover the ground making the ground to slowly turn white, but before it could reach a quarter of an inch the stream of ice falters as David begins to feel weak "N-Need one of those things..." He says before the child goes over and injects it into him -while he winces terribly- causing the stream of ice to go back to it's former strength while the ice sticks to each other layer upon layer. After getting one more injection David lets the ice build until its about an inch and a half thick of fresh powdery snow "This is snow." The pre-teen says while catching his breath.

The little girl looks around amazed as the ground is completely white from the cold substance while the trees' branches hold up snow on them making the tops look like a solid bit of fluffy ice while the ground under them are devoid of the solid version of water allowing her to still see some of the beautiful flowers as well as the joy that winter can bring "It's amazing..." She states in awe as she is mesmerized by the sight, and she doesn't notice the fact that David seems to shivering as he gets his jacket on "I-It can be, but beauty isn't why I did this." Her protector says making her look at him in confusion before noticing his smirk, and she follows his line of sight before gasping as she sees pieces of snow floating in the air in a way that shows an outline of a figure "That's why child." He states before aiming his revolver at the Woman which makes her turn in an attempt to run but it is too late as he fires a bullet that goes through her skull in a messy splatter of brains and blood causing another red cloud appear as her corpse hits the fresh snow tainting it with the blood of her body "Now that's over with let's get you to safety." David says as he picks the little girl up before taking her to a nearby vent that she and her sisters use to traverse the city in a safe manner "Now before you go can you tell me your name?" The Aviation Hybrid asks kindly while bosting her into the vent, and she answers in a cute/innocent manner "My name is Annie Mr. Thank you for saving me." The thirteen year-old only smiles as she gets into the vent "No problem but can you do me a favor? Can you tell Mary that Mr. Angel is making her a present?" The blonde 6 year-old nods before waving goodbye as she crawls into the walls.

As soon as he is sure that Annie is safe David goes back and checks out the body of the woman that assaulted him before finding a bottle of ADAM on her as well as some more of those needles filled with dark blue liquid and surprisingly enough she had a decent amount of cash on her, and once the pre-teen had taken everything she had on her he burns the body before going over to the fallen version of Mr. B and examined it closely  _"Their is some metal here that matches the strength of Mr. B's body, but not enough for me to finish my defense project for Mary; However, there is enough to patch up a hole in Mr. B's armor once I move his tank."_ He thinks while double checking before managing to drag the massive body over to the sleeping form of the other Mr. B, but two problems still remain  _"I can't cut into that kind of metal unless I find a way to upgrade my firepower and I can't leave these two out in the open like this. What should I do? Drag them back? No...that would take to long and Mr. B would wake up before we get there. So I should hide them? What am I thinking! I can't hide to giant figures like these! It's not like I can make them van-"_ He thought process stops as he gets an idea that is so crazy it just might work "How did that woman make herself invisible yet still be there physically? Hm..." He mutters out loud before he thinks back to the fight remembering how he first managed to hit her.

"I felt some wind pass me and the air was kinda shifting strangely as if the light was going...around that area! Of course in order to become invisible one must bend the light around them making it so that their is no colors being able to be picked up by the eyes since the light bounces what we look like into the eyes!" David exclaimed as he figures out what to do before cracking his neck and focusing once more "Alright...time to hide in plain sight." He says before focusing his Reality powers on the objects before him, and soon they glow green before their images begin to shift until the light is forcefully bent around them creating the illusion of invisibility. Once that is done David takes a moment to steady his breathing which became labored during the use of his powers "Have...to...learn how...to use...my powers better." He mutters to himself as he makes a mental note, and before long he is rested enough to continue his journey alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So David has some ideas on how to improve Mr. B as well as some new tricks up his sleeves that some people might find rather...artistic. He has also made a new friend in Annie, but now that he has decided to continue alone what will happen to him? Will he manage to survive the horrors that lies ahead? You will have to come back to find out on the next chapter! Please review!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	8. An Artistic Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you have enjoyed this Fic so far because it has been rather entertaining to write so, as always, please Read and Review this story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own BioShock in any shape or form nor would I want to when it comes to this guy...

A while after David decided to go off on his own he discovered that there isn't anymore tubes connecting from building to building causing him to reach a dead end of sorts  _"Well... this is fan-freaking-tastic. There has to be a way to get to my destination..."_ The Pre-teen thinks as he wonders the place before stumbling on a passage to an area called the Atrium, and with nowhere else to go he enters the massive center area. The central area is basically the center part of a mall that people would go to see all the stores around them - heck it even has a directory. In the middle of the area is a grand staircase that leads to the upper levels while directly in front of the staircase is a small stage that would be used as a little entertainment show, but what is on the stage causes even the hardened hybrid- who has killed a great deal of people himself- to feel disgusted a bit for on the stage is many people who have been encased in some sort of cement holding onto frames in a rather cirque du soleil style while in the frames themself holds pictures of people who have been shot, blown up, beat to death and broken into a great many pieces creating a gruesome piece of 'art' that only an insane madman who appreciate "This is sick and twisted even to me..." David mutters before backing away from the thing that shouldn't even exist, and instead goes up the stairs to explore the area while passing through a type of waterfall that might be there because of a crack in the structure.

Ignoring the fact that he is now soaking wet David goes around the second level of the mall in an attempt to find something that could help him in his predicament, but while he can't find anything that could help him he does find some crossbow bolts lodged into the wood and steel of the walls  _"A crossbow? I didn't think anyone still uses those."_ He muses as his search continues until he stumbles upon what seems to be a movie theater called the Fleet Hall causing his interest to be sparked, so he decides to check it out before entering through the glass door that has a fancy R on it that slides upward instead of side to side  _"Huh... Fancy."_  The thirteen year-old thinks as he walks through into the area where two Ticket Booths are along with some sort of add for a movie called ' _Jasmine Joline'_ , but David just ignores them as he continues around the left side into the concession stand area that has two cash registers and a selection of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks (Mainly Alcoholic Drinks) that are in a sort of old fashion fountain dispensers with their own tanks full of the drinks. After taking about seventy-five dollars from the two Registers the Aviation Hybrid goes through another sliding glass door that has a destroyed camera above it, and enters into what could easily be described as a Symphony hall, only without upper balconies, that has an impressive amount of seats; However, not all the seats were empty as some of them are filled with more cement encased corpses in positions of horrified shock  _"Rest in peace."_  David thinks as he passes them as he goes to the stage to investigate, and when he goes onto the stage he discovers a huge burn mark in the center of it with pieces of wood, metal and string scattered about the immediate area while a burned corpse lays next to the darkened area where an explosion must have happened  _"He was playing something before whatever it was blew up with him playing it."_ He notes as his examination of the scene was done, but before he leaves the stage his foot bumps into something that clinks against the floor making him look down to see a single white ivory key which he bends down to examine.

He notes the L-shaped cut on the top part of it before making a connection of what the instrument was  _"A piano? Well an exploding piano is a bit of a cliche, but it's a shame to destroy such a fine instrument."_  David frowns as he thinks that before looking around to see if anyone is watching him before breathing deeply and focusing on the pieces that have been scattered around, and soon each piece gains a green glow around them before swirling into a vortex above the hybrid's head as each piece starts to connect and fuse to each other and as the amount of pieces lessen as a single piece was coming together until it lowers to the ground as a complete Baby Grand piano that is complete unscathed from whatever explosion destroyed it "Much better" David says to himself while approaching the reconstructed stringed instrument before lightly pressing on a white ivory key causing the hammer inside to hit the taunt string creating a single pleasant sound that resonates throughout the empty theater in a echoing way "Hm...I wonder..." The pre-teen mutters before creating a stool for him to sit on in front of the Baby Grand, and his hands uncertainly move themselves onto the keys before he hesitates because he is uncertain what to play or if he even should play; However, despite his uncertainty his hands start a slow melody that sets a peaceful mood as he slowly calms while playing. _  
_

The gentle music starts speeding up into an upbeat song as the pianist is remembering some of the earliest moments of his life that he has with his sister when they were merely children playing in their home with a complete family, but the upbeat song starts becomes slightly tainted with a darker undertone while keeping the happy melody as his left hand goes into the bass side of the keyboard a little bit more. The mood of the song continually gets darker as the Aviation Hybrid remembers the days before he and his sister gets captured because even as a child he could tell something was wrong with his parents on the few days prior to the capture until his fingers are slamming down the bass keys in a dark haunting part of the improve composition that resonates the anger, frustration and sadness he experienced as he and his sister were separated, and his fingers presses harder as they dance across the keyboard in a continually darkening symphony that bares his scared soul to no one - at least that's what he thinks but his performance has attracted a audience of people with masks as well as a person wearing a Tux. The personal symphony echos past the Theater and into the mall catching the attention of multiple people who are making their way towards the haunting yet compelling melody as David continues to pour his pain out into his song, and he starts using one of the pedals with his right foot to make his music be amplified louder.

The Music engulfs all of the hybrid's senses -Except taste because that makes no sense at all- even his sight as vision is taken by incidents that have long passed while the melody continues to become darker and more haunting, but he begins to slow down from his rapid playing until it has become a eerie tone; However, the melody begins to change into a lighter one as if hope was taking hold of the story while he remembers how he escaped his prison. His hands picked up the pace once more as his fingers danced across the keyboard to the adventures and exciting melody they were now playing, and his body becomes more relaxed as his first sight of freedom flashes before his eyes while the melody reaches it's climax with the quick but powerful sound of the beautiful instrument. All to soon the music slows until the final chord is played signalling the end of the personal Symphony, even though it feels incomplete, and David's eyes remained glazed over as he stares at the keyboard until the sound of clapping breaks him out of his distracted state with a startled jump. The Hybrid quickly turns to the audience with a threat on his lips, but it died before it could be said because he sees at least twenty-seven deformed people wearing some sort of bunny masks that starts applauding while a extremely pale man in a tuxedo -including the classic red rose in the lapel- that is in disarray with a small pencil-thin mustache approaches the pre-teen "Bravo! Bravo!" The man exclaims as he steps up onto the stage before taking David's hand and shaking it enthusiastically "I've never seen or heard such a performance with so much emotion in it! You must have put your very soul into that piece." He says while still shaking David's hand "Um...Thanks." The confused thirteen year-old replies while waiting for his hand back, but the man seemed all too happy to continue shaking it "That was exquisite! A true Master Piece! My only problem is that it doesn't sound complete." He states before finally letting go of the pre-teen's hand.

"The song can not be complete until my journey ends." David explains while putting his hands into his jacket pocket while the Man considers what he was told "Hm...Your journey... You must mean your life! Oh how much pain you must have gone through, but at the end that feeling of hope! You are a true artist! Putting all of your feelings that must have been a Roller Coaster to you into such a powerful piece." He continues states with an excitement that both creeps and amuses the Hybrid, but the man soon gasps as if remembering something as he says "Oh forgive me. My manners have slipped from me because of your amazing performance. I am... Sander Cohen!" The moment he says his name the edge of the stage bursts up in dazzling pyrotechnics as if he knew this was going to happen  _"I think he has these things rigged everywhere."_ David thinks while sweatdropping "Um... Nice to meet you. My name is David Graves." As soon as the hybrid introduces himself some more of those Pyrotechnics shoot up from the edge of the stage, and while the pre-teen looks at the edge of the stage in confusion Sander contemplates the name given to him as if he is tasting a fine wine "David...Graves... I like it! Such a common name that hides an extraordinary person! It ill be known throughout Rapture- No the WORLD!" Sander claims with a great amount of excitement, but David decides to cut in "Thanks but no thanks." This causes Cohen to pause as if in shock before slowly turning to the thirteen year-old with a look of insanity "You don't want to...?" he says in a dark tone causing David to quickly 'correct' his last statement "N-no... I just...want the song to be finished before the world knows about it! After all I don't want to disappoint the true artists of music." He states convincingly while inching away slowly in the case that Cohen snaps, but luckily for the Pre-teen Sander's strange mood clears up into the more cheerful disposition from before "Ah yes! Making sure your work is at it's greatest! Also another fine quality an artist should have. I have a feeling you'll make great work David, Great work indeed!"

 _"This guy has a few screws loose in his head."_ David thinks as Cohen leads him through the theater while all the rabbit masked people congratulates him on a job well done, but even though they are congratulating him the Aviation Hybrid can't help feel in danger of these people instantly turning on him; However, that didn't happen as he is lead to the strange statue of cement encased people holding pictures of killed men "So what do you think of my Master Piece?" The artist asks before waiting for a response with an confident smile on his face  _"Better make him happy so I don't die."_ The thirteen year-old thinks before answering honestly while concealing his true feelings about the 'Artwork' "It's rather eye catching Mr. Cohen." This makes the Artist's smile fade somewhat before replying "Yes it is...but what do you think of it?" He repeats once more causing David to sweat bullets as he thinks  _"Crap...that didn't work."_ He slightly bends his so he is ready to bolt before he tries again "Well I think that it is truly the most unique piece of art ever seen and their hasn't been a single piece of art that is like it or will ever be like it." When Sander's smile grows to it's previous strength the hybrid lets out a small breath of relief while Sander proudly says "Your right! Their is no artwork that could ever hope to reach the level of creativity and thought that my Master Piece is!" David just nods in agreement before Cohen leads him throughout the mall showing him multiple areas, but when the pre-teen sees a purple vending machine with the two little girl figurines leaning against it "E-excuse me Mr. Cohen, but I would like to see the wares this vending machine has. " David pardons himself politely before going over to the machine while pulling out the bottle of ADAM he secured from the woman that attacked Annie in the forest area of Rapture, and after looking around the device he discovers an opening to put the ADAM in  _"Hope this works..."_ He thinks before inserting the top of the bottle into the slot before the machine sucks up the ADAM then a new lights up saying he has 220 units of ADAM to spend causing him to whistle lowly  _"That's a decent amount... at least I think so."_ His thoughts were interrupted by the Machine's options lighting up causing him to examine each one  _" Security hacker, Safe cracker, Winter Blast 2 uh... no thanks, Enrage -Maybe-, Target Dummy -that sounds good-, photographic eye, Incinerate 2, Telekinesis, Electro Bolt... Well these are some interesting choices. I'll take... Incinerate 2, Electro bolt, Telekinesis, and...target dummy."_ He thinks as he presses the buttons on the selections causing 4 needles containing a more intense orange, light blue with electricity going through it, a white one and a reddish yellow liquids in them making David sigh slightly while muttering "Of course... only needles." Accepting the fact that they would have to be injected the hybrid hits a button causing his remaining units of ADAM to be put back into the bottle, but their is only enough left to fill half of a quarter of the bottle.

"So this is twenty units huh?" David says out loud before pocketing the remaining ADAM and preparing himself to inject himself with the Incinerate two to start  _"Look out body...here comes the pain."_ The ever optimistic Hybrid thinks before gritting his teeth and injecting himself with it, but to his surprise he only feels his body heating up to a slightly uncomfortable temperature causing only some sweat to cover his body as his pyro gene is improved in order to handle and use a stronger flame  _"That wasn't so bad."_ David thinks as his hands light up in flames once more with the burnt tips of his fingers glowing brighter then before and the top of the fire beginning to glow blue as the heat can now go up even higher almost effortlessly causing the hybrid to be in good spirits for the next injection  _"Well next will be...Electro Bolt."_ He breathes deeply before plunges the needle into his vein and quickly injects himself, and only a second later he feels the path of the liquid going through his body from the painful electricity surging through his bloodstream at a much quicker rate then the others causing the pain to be only slightly less painful then the Winter Burst Plasmid; However, when it hits his heart the already fast beating organ's rate to go even faster making the liquid to surge through his veins much, much faster sending the painful sensation throughout his body in an almost unbearable rate. Luckily for David the pain disappears as quick as it came, and the reward for the suffering he just went through dances across his fingers as blue bolts of electricity that even glows light blue in his veins showing that it's ready to go at a moments notice while he pants  _"Can I take the rest?"_ He thinks as his body tries to fill it's self with the Oxygen that helps remove the fatigue that is racking through his physical form, but he steels himself before taking the Target Dummy and plunging it into his vein then injects himself with the liquid.

At first nothing happens causing David's eyes to dart around in confusion while the liquid goes through his veins, but the temporary side effects hit when the liquid follows the blood flow into the brain then into the eyes causing sudden images appearing in front of the young Aviation Hybrid that aren't actually there. The first image is of his oldest enemy that helped strand him here: Ari. The image startles the pre-teen into unleashing a powerful front kick that goes through the image before hitting the vending machine causing one more Electro Bolt to fall out accidentally, but when David's foot passes through the image he sees the fake Eraser smirk before slashing with it's claws towards the Aviation Hybrid's face making him duck under the attack as he lashes out with a open palmed thrust aimed at the joint of the elbow that should have broken the slashing arm if their was something there; However, since there isn't anything there to hit David is met with no resistance sending him off balance a little as the image fades away before changing into the image of a powerful looking female with 14 foot long wings that is scowling down at the pre-teen in a look that is akin to disappointment, hatred and disgust. That look is the first thing he sees when he turns to face a old enemy, but once he sees this figure he grits his teeth in anger before saying in a low threatening tone "Maximum Ride...How dare you call me a monster...I am no monster... I am still a person!" David screams the last part while he lashes out with lightning fast strikes that should have hit every nerve in the body, but since there is no one actually there he just continues to strike the air in anger as tears threaten to come out of the corners of his eyes; However, when he kneels over panting from the exertion he just put out the most painful image replaces the last one and when he looks up his eyes widen as he mutters "W-wing...m-my sister..." Unable to bear the sight of the sister he failed he screws his eyes shut while he huddles into a ball trying to block out everything, and after a while he opens his eyes to see no one from his past there -which helps slow his tears down- making the boy let out a shuttering sigh of relief  _"Only one left..."_ David thinks tiredly before taking the final needle and stabbing his vein with it while pushing on the plunger to force the liquid into himself.

After that was done the thirteen year-old throws the needle off to the side and closes his eyes while resting his head against the wall as the liquid travels through his bloodstream in order to go through his system, but no side effect happens until the liquid makes it's way to it's destination: His brain. As soon as it gets to his Brain, Via the Bloodstream, his entire head starts throbbing harder then any migraine ever could causing the pre-teen to cry out in pain and agony as the pain continually increases making the thirteen year-old clutch his head in an attempt to make the pain stop "For the love of God...Stop!" He cries out while getting up to his feet and staggering towards the wall before he crashes into it by accident, but he grabs the wall prepared to bash his skull in to stop the pain when Cohen steps in and drags David back before he and his group of 'artists' holds him down until the pain subsides "...Thank you..." The drained hybrid mutters while he tries to keep his eyes open and himself awake; However, Sander's voice rings into his head "Sleep David...we shall continue once your well rested." With that said David slips into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So David has met the famed Sander Cohen! Will their relationship remain friendly? Will they need to wok together? Can Vanilla Ice Cream get any more plain and Boring!? Well the last question's answer is a no, but I need to address someone. I would like to thank Candismoke for reviewing and pointing out some flaws in my writing while giving suggestions, and I would also like to apologize for not being able to use that advice in this chapter due to the fact most of it was already done when I received that Review. Also I would like to point out that there is some clues to what David really is and how he came to be this Hybrid over the course of this chapter. As always please REVIEW!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	9. New Abilities and New Situation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back while keeping the momentum of my updates going! So last time David met the insane artist Sander Cohen, and surprisingly Cohen took a liking to our 'Hero' before David upgraded his arsenal of Plasmids! Now on with the show!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock but I'm working on it...not really.

I smile slightly when I noticed the dark haired beauty leaning in obviously greatly interested in the tale that I am saying, but I need a break from the story "Well... that's a good place to pause." I say causing her to groan slightly before getting off the bed "Surely we can go a bit farther? Unless your purposely stopping at what I suspect is a crucial moment." She regards me with a look that suggests that she thinks that's what I am doing, and frankly I was amused by the look so I indulged her thoughts "Oh yes this is the climax. After all if this part hadn't have happened I wouldn't have gained the strength to pick the city up from the sea floor and into the sky above." I say with a completely straight face making her blink in shock before rushing over to me excited "You did that!? Oh please continue please!" The woman's pleads fall on deaf ears as I go over to the bathroom to take my shower "Sorry but I desire some time to myself right now. Surely you can wait a bit?" I comment before stepping into the bathroom and locking the door to ensure my privacy, and after a few moments I start chuckling to myself while turning on the water in the shower  _"Such a gullible girl. I couldn't do that back then."_ My thoughts wander to my current strength and before long I caught myself wondering if I could preform such a feat now, but I quickly shake my head to be rid of those thoughts while taking off my clothes  _"Why should I care about that? It would be a pointless action."_ I think as I step into the steaming shower while closing the curtain behind me before the scorching hot water cascades over my body soothing the tense muscles that seem like they could never just relax.

After a little bit of just relaxing I grab the shampoo that the hotel provides -you know those really small ones that looks like they could only be used as once- before squeezing a bit of the substance into my hand then I put the Shampoo back  _"I wonder how everyone is back home..."_ That voice that always wants to remind me that something could be wrong since I left them decides to fill my mind with multiple scenarios at that thought, but I push them into the back of my mind as my fingers rub the shampoo into the slightly tangled hair of mine while massaging my skull at the same time  _"They are fine. They are fighters and warriors. Plus, my defense systems should keep any unwanted people out."_ I remind myself as I lean back to let the water wash out the soapy remains of the shampoo out of my hair before I turn the water pressure to massaging bursts of water hitting in between the area his wings are connected to his upper back.

 _"God I need to relax more often."_ I think before sighing as I have to turn off the water, and I step out of the shower before starting to dry myself off slowly and methodically. A few minutes later I groan in annoyance as I try to dry off my Pitch Black Wings with little success  _"There isn't any way to dry these off quickly is there?"_ It didn't take long for me to give up on trying to dry my wings and get dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with two slits on the back so his wings can be comfortably spread out and a pair of loose fitting dark blue jean as well as a dark brown belt, and after I'm dressed I take my time combing my hair before I suddenly hear a slight click causing me to raise my eyebrow as I go over and open the door letting the Woman I temporarily live with fall onto the tile floor "Lock picking huh? Very nice." I comment while taking the lock pick from it's spot on the floor in front of me before continuing "But you could have just waited a bit longer for the story." I finish combing my hair as I see the rather amusing sight of my roommate blushing brightly at being caught  _"She's like a teenager just caught peaking in on their crush in their bedroom or something"_ With those amusing thoughts came a smirk that seems to intensify her blush, but when I offer my hand she takes it before I help her up then I usher her out of the bathroom as I admit something "I know you got excited about me picking up the city and sending it into the heavens above, but frankly I was joking." With the truth out she blushes even brighter -Probably from being tricked- before hitting my arm, and as I rub my arm laughing she turns away with her arms crossed.

Deciding now that I have relaxed I could continue I inform her of this causing her to sit down on the bed with a glare stuck on her face "You know that look doesn't suit such a pretty face." I tell her causing her to glare harder at me before I just sigh and shrug "Have it your way. Anyways... I woke up hours later with a raging headache that slowly disappears...

**-Rewind 4 years-**

David slowly became aware of himself a mere three hours after his series of injections, and he fells rather comfortable on the surface he is on  _"Feels like a mattress... That can't be right. I'm in an underwater city and I passed out in front of an artistic psychopath."_ But the feeling doesn't change to the chill of metal or the rocky feel of cement, and after a while of laying there with his eyes closed he blinks open his eyes. At first, the entire place is a blur but as he blinks rapidly the image clears up allowing him to see the top of some sort of structure above with the dimmed lighting in the room, and he notices some fancy red curtains draped on both of his sides along with some in front of him  _"The heck am I?"_ The pre-teen thinks as he attempts to sit up, but he goes too fast causing his head to throb in pain while he clutches his head "God...damn it..." He hisses in pain as it feels his brain pounding against his skull like a wrecking ball against a demolition building, but he attempts to try again -though it is much slower this time- with a much better success. With his upper body in a vertical position he sees that he is on a bed: A rather fancy bed in fact with a body of a scandalously dressed woman to the right of the bed  _"Great! I slept in the bed of a deceased 'dancer'. Next thing you know I'm going to actually like that insane artist's projects."_ The thirteen year-old thinks rather negatively for someone who managed to actually get some sleep.

He just sighs and manages to get off the bed before steadying himself, and after a few minutes he manages to soothe the pounding in his skull to a level where he can actually focus  _"A-alright... I gained some new abilities. Should I test them out now?"_ David thinks before trying to focus and the first one up is the improved Incinerate, and he lights up his hand with a blue flame before focusing on the flame while pumping more power into it causing it to heat up much more to the point that the tip of the flame turns white "Check off fire." The hybrid mutters as he focuses once more trying to change his power to something other them ice, and his hand soon sparks up with blue electricity before he puts his hands together then slow separates them making the energy arch from hand to hand while gathering directly in between the hands as a ball of electricity "Electricity is good to go." He states before launching the ball at the wall causing a small electrical explosion and it leaves behind a scorch mark  _"Sweet."_ David thinks with a slight grin before focusing on switching powers before the throbbing returns causing him to cry out in pain, but soon the pain subsides leaving a dull throb behind "What the heck is wrong with my head?" David mutters to himself before looking at a chair that is across the room, and he looks at his hand then at the chair before holding his hand out as he trains his focus on the chair. To his astonishment the chair flies towards him before stopping right in front of his hand spinning in mid-air, and wherever he moves his hand the chair follows "Telekinesis...check." The Hybrid states as he thrusts his hand forward sending the chair smashing into the wall and into several broken sections that clatters against the floor  _"That was fun."_ The pre-teen thinks before focusing on the last new power he has, but as he activates it he feels a rush of something going to his eyes causing his vision to blur for a few seconds before it clears up with the image of an transparent orangish-red decoy of himself is in front of him  _"Is that...me?"_ He thinks as he takes a step forward; However, the moment he steps forward the image glides back a step causing some confusion to the thirteen year-old as he tries to reach the image, but no matter what he just can't reach it  _"Ok this is getting annoying"_  He thinks to himself until a different thought occurred to him  _"Maybe the image is being projected in my sight right now."_

With that as his reasoning he tries to make the image actually appear in the room, and after a mere second the decoy forms in the room before David takes a step towards it and -to his satisfaction- he finds he can actually approach the decoy now; However, when he reaches it he finds that it really is just an image as his hand goes straight through it  _"It's merely an illusion...but it can be very useful."_ As his thoughts wander to how he could apply this in combat the image dissipates into an orange cloud making him consider how long it actually lasts  _"Well I find out sooner or later, but right now I better get the heck out of this place."_ With that thought the aviation hybrid makes his way out of the room before going down a hall way onto a stage that one would find for 'exotic dancers' complete with a bar on one side of the room and seats close to the stage, and he sighs as he sees this before jumping off the stage to the floor below; However, before he could leave the smell of food catches his attention while at the same time causing his stomach to growl as a reminder of the fact he hasn't eaten in a while  _"Where the heck is that smell coming from?"_ David thinks while following his nose over to the bar before going behind the bar to see some doughnuts of all things "I have no idea why these are here, but I'm not picky." The boy states out loud before taking the slightly stale pastries and eating them quickly, but that really doesn't fill his stomach causing him to groan as his gut growls at him again demanding much more then the meager scraps he just fed it until the sound of approaching foot steps causes him to forget his hunger temporarily as he crouches behind the bar focusing on the sound.

The footsteps get louder as the person -or creature- approaches which makes David reach for the dagger that was suppose to be sheathed on his left hip, but to his surprise not even the sheathe is on his hip causing him to search his body upon that realization  _"My Revolver isn't on me either... I could make another one but since Sander most likely took my weapons it would make him suspicious and I don't want people to know of my personal ability just yet..."_ His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the doors opening while the person walks in with their shoes clicking against the floor with two clicks per step instead of one that a single sole would make  _"Two points of impact, second point sharper then the first, very precise points...high-heels possibly stiletto. Suggests that it is a female of more wealthy providence, or a male with a lot of issues. But the male would be more clumsy in heels due to the fact that high heels are made for small feet which men do not normally have, so logic states female."_ With the gender most likely discovered he listens to the figure making her way across the room while noting something  _"Lack of metal clanging lightly, no sound of hands shifting, no accidental slipping of anything...she doesn't have a blunt object on her which might mean that she actually has a gun on her or nothing at all."_ Frowning at the thought of the possible enemy having a gun David looks around for a weapon he could use since he doesn't feel all that secure with using his plasmids at the moment, and he notices a wine bottle to his left before he takes it; However, he catches a glimpse at the date  _"Damn that is a good year. Can't use this."_ He thinks as he puts it back gently before grabbing a beer bottle that was next to the wine bottle and wielding that instead as the person's footsteps get closer, and even though his nerves are shouting at him to run like hell he stays completely still waiting for the right moment.

Which was a few moments later when the person went around the bar only to be met by a beer bottle smashing right into their forehead causing the person to stumble back as well as confirm the aviation hybrid's thoughts: It was a woman wearing a pair of white high heels stilettos with some sort of butterfly mask on her face- along with a new red mark and beer dripping down her face- and wearing a dress that at one time must have cost a fortune but now it kinda ragged and torn in places "How dare you child! Do you know who I am!?" She exclaims rather haughtily -further proving his rich idea- before David answers "Yeah. Your the person who is going to die in a few minutes." This stone cold comment causes the woman to rear back surprised "Oh my! Who do you think yo-" She is cut off by a strong right hook into her gut that makes her cough up some blood "I am the Angel of Death." The pre-teen answers the unfinished question while using his hips to add to the force of the punch that sends the masked woman into the air for a few seconds before hitting the ground a couple of feet away giving David some time to get to the stage as she gets up "You'll pay for that!" She exclaims rather non-creatively as the aviation Hybrid jumps onto the stage before replying "What? You gonna show me your face? I should be scared then!" He taunts as he rushes into the hallway behind the stage with a bullet going through the wooden door behind him  _"Crap she does have a gun!"_ He runs faster into the room he slept in while closing the door behind him, and he cautiously places his ear against the door to listen for his enemy's distinctive footsteps which can be hear almost immediately  _"Come on...closer...closer...a little bit closer..."_ David thinks while turning the door knob gently in order to not startle the woman -if she is paying attention- before harshly opening the wooden door into the woman with such a force that destroys the door into tiny shards while making the woman stumble back in pain, yet she doesn't get knocked out- much to David's surprise; However, the pre-teen does take advantage of her confusion/ distortion by attacking her with a couple quick, yet strong, punches into her head, gut then chest.

The final strike knocks the wind out of her allowing the thirteen year-old jump up towards the wall to their left and then kicking off of that wall in order to use the other wall to get higher up before going straight down at the woman with a powerful Axe-kick to the back of her head that would normally decapitate a person. Unfortunately for him this was not a normal person -if you could call the woman a person in the first place- and her head didn't come off, but the force of the kick makes her face plant into the smooth tile below cracking it upon impact before the woman gets back up with her face red with blood "You can't do this to me! I'M FAR MORE IMPORTANT THEN YOU!" She screeches in anger while leveling her pistol at David's head, but when her arm tenses up as the electrical signal from her brain is telling her hand to pull the trigger the Aviation Hybrid instantly reacts by smacking the pistol slightly to the left causing the bullet to completely miss as it is fired out of the metal chamber "Well aren't you self-righteous?" David states rather annoyed by the woman's attitude before deciding to use one of his new powers "Unfortunately for you..." He starts as his hands starts lighting up with blue bolts of electricity before continuing "Your brain is fried!" As soon as he says that David slams his hands against the woman's ears with a force that shatters her eardrums, but that is nothing compared to what he does next.

Grinning almost evilly, the pre-teen forces the electricity to arch between his hands and as energy always takes the path of least resistance the electricity quickly goes into the woman's ears before traveling into her brain, but he doesn't stop there as he forces all the energy to swirl into her brain instead of going from one hand to the other which, since the brain functions on electric signals through the synapses, makes her body move and twitch in random unnatural ways while she babbles complete gibberish before the energy swirls into a ball "See ya." David says cheerfully as he launches the ball of energy causing the head to pretty much explode as the ball goes through it before hitting the wall at the opposite side of the hall with a decent scorch mark left behind. With a sigh the Aviation hybrid looks down at his clothes seeing them splattered in brains and blood  _"Well...I can use my powers for this at least."_ He thinks before the smell of cooked brain nearly makes him puke _"And that. Defiantly that too."_ He adds as an afterthought before the chunks of brains and blood get a green light surrounding them before suddenly disappearing "Much better..." The thirteen year-old sighs in relief as he starts to step forward, but the sound of metal scraping on tile catches his attention before he looks down seeing the pistol the lady was using  _"Huh. I thought that would have had electricity surged through it as well."_ The boy thinks as he bends down to pick it up, and he examines it while finding that the gun didn't get fried as the muscle spasms the woman had as she was electrocuted must have made her throw it "No use throwing this away. I think this will do until I get my Revolver back." He mutters before checking the clip to find five bullets left  _"Better then nothing, but I should find some ammo around here sooner or later."_ With that thought going through his mind David reloads the pistol before walking out of the hallway leaving the headless corpse behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With new powers, but less powerful firearms will David survive!? Will Mr. B come back soon!? How is Mary and Annie!? What was that strange radio interference a couple chapters ago?! WHY AM I SHOUTING AT YOU!? I don't know on the last part but the other questions will be answered! So please stay tuned for the next chapter and please review!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	10. Do not MESS WITH THE JACKET!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hi. The next Chapter is here...that's all I really have for now... On with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own Bioshock and I've run out of things I would like different...for now.

David closes the door to the establishment that he rested in as he leaves it before glancing up at the sign to see what the place was called in the circumstance that he might need to return "Eve's Garden...interesting choice for a name." He says to himself before going on his way down the corridor while keeping his newly 'acquired' pistol ready to fire at any sign of trouble  _"You know they need something down here that could detect enemies or at least people in general. THAT would be useful."_ The pre-teen thinks as he slowly goes through the area, but he pauses when he feels the ground tremble a little as well as hearing the sound of heavy metal boots stepping onto the ground with a thud causing him to blink in confusion  _"Mr. B? Or maybe it's another Mr. B instead of the one I know... on the other hand I have no idea how long I've been out so it could be the Mr. B I know."_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone screaming "You insolent child! Show me the respect I deserve." This makes David turn his attention to another once-wealthy woman pointing a pistol at him in causing the thirteen year-old to scowl in annoyance before he quickly takes aim and fires off a bullet "Do you hear me you bra-" The woman's screeching is cut off as the bullet pierces her skull before going through her brain then causing a splatter of pink mass to come out of the back of her head as the projectile exits her skull with a some of the brain -as well as blood- going with it "All you people seem to be is annoyances and will be removed as such." The aviation Hybrid calmly states out loud to no one in particular as he goes over to the corpse to search through it for anything useful  _"Lets see... fifteen more dollars...one bullet...and another one of those needles with the blue substance."_ He checks off in his head what he finds before retrieving the gun that the 'lady' had only to find one bullet in it "Oh yeah that's very helpful." He mutters while shaking his head, but he manages to double what he lost in bullets as he loads up the two bullets before he notices the sound of the heavy metal boots is getting closer _._

David quickly rushes over to the top of two staircases and leans over one of the railing before thinking  _"That is so not the Mr. B I know."_ While the Metallic Creature does resemble the Mr. B that he had became accustomed, but it obviously wasn't the same one since it's color scheme also has red stripes in a pattern; However, the one thing that sets it really a part from the Mr. B David knows is the lack of the massive drill on it's right arm. Instead, as a replacement to the regular drill, a rather deadly looking harpoon that seemed to be designed to be specifically used to kill things making the stripped Mr. B quite a frightening sight to the Pre-teen _"Better not mess with that Mr. B."_ He thinks wisely as he watches the hulking figure make it's way out of his line of sight downstairs making the Aviation Hybrid to get curious about where the massive protector is heading despite his previous thoughts; Consequently, this causes David to make a rash decision and jump onto the railing of the staircase on his side before grinding down to the lower floor, but what he failed to realize is at the bottom of the staircase was a group of enemies consisting of two once rich women with butterfly masks that have pistols on them and three thugs wielding a wrench, pipe and crowbar respectively "Oh damn it." The thirteen year-old muttered as he reached the bottom of the rail before jumping off the rail and onto the pipe wielding thug's head effectively caving his skull in  _"Well that's one of them."_ He counted in his head while quickly turning just in time to see a wrench in a downward arch before it smashes into his forehead causing his vision to double as he stumbles backwards in pain.

The two women split up and take cover behind some structures so they could fire at their new enemy while staying relatively safe while the remaining thugs rush David trying to finish him before he could recover, but unfortunately for them their enemy manages to lash out blindly with a right hook that luckily manages to hit the wrench wielding thug in the gut making the thug double over before he spins around with a round house that hits the back of the crowbar using thug's leg causing the thug to collapse  _"Ow...throbbing head."_ The pre-teen thinks as his vision resets itself just in time to see the the wrench thug charge at him again with a yell of anger that quickly gets cut off by a well placed chop to the thug's throat curtsy of David "Too easy." He states with a slight smirk as the thug drops the crowbar and clutches his neck as he chokes for a few seconds, and a few seconds is all David needs as he stomps down on the edge of the crowbar that is pointed up causing the metal tool to be spun up into the air before he kicks it with a round house in mid-air propelling it into the head of one of the women that decided to peak around a corner to see what was happening killing her instantly while enraging the other woman into acting instead of hiding "You have no right to attack your betters!" The remaining woman yells while coming out from behind cover and firing at just as the temporarily stunned thug recovers, and the -now weaponless- thug charges with the wrench thug again while swinging his fists in wild hay makers that prove to rather ineffective because of how easily they could be dodged before a well aimed side kick from the thirteen year-old breaks his left knee causing him to crumple to the ground in pain as his companion steps forward prepared to make the child before him pay.

That is until a pistol is leveled to his face causing him to stumble backward while rethinking the idea of attacking his enemy, but David had no problem with attacking the thug that dared to charge him by tossing the pistol upward causing the thug's eyes to follow the moving object before he feels a fist being embedded in his gut once more making him to double over with blood spitting out of his mouth hitting the pre-teen's jacket; Consequently, this enrages David as he grabs the man's hair and pulls his face up to eye level "Did you just spit blood on my jacket?" He asks in an oddly calm voice even though his eyes seem to have a barely restrained flame of anger that sends more fear shivering up the man's spine then yelling could ever do, and he squeaks -from fear or from still being in pain is unknown- out "Y-yes..." Honesty was not the best course of action for the man if he wanted to continue living since as soon as he admits that the flame in David's eyes no longer were restrained and he brings his knee up sharply into the thug's jaw shattering it as well as forcing several of his bottom teeth to embed themselves into the roof of his mouth after they were launched out of his lower jaw, but this was only the beginning of an onslaught of attacks as the pre-teen shifts his grip to the back of the thugs head before pulling him into his right fist; Thus, breaking his nose and making blood squirt out of the two nasal caverns before David relinquishes his grip on the man causing him to fall onto the ground then he takes advantage of this by slamming his foot on the thug's back causing his spine to fracture but not break "I'm gonna make you wish you were never created." The thirteen year-old growls out as he grabs the man's two limp arms by the wrists before he continues with a sadistic smile "But I'm gonna wish this would never end."

The thug's eyes widen as he feels pressure on the fractured section of his spin and his arms being pulled back before starting to scream in pain as he feels the tendons that allows his arms to stay attached being torn by the continual force that the aviation hybrid is applying until, to the thugs absolute horror, his arms are ripped off his body savagely as his blood squirts massively through the two sections where his arms where once connected, but unfortunately his suffering isn't over as he was kicked over into his back to see the sight of a enraged pre-teen holding his detached arms as he was bleeding out "How does it feel? To have your life draining away from you?" David asks knowing full well that by now that the thug would be unable to say anything before bringing the detached arms above his head "Well I'll see you in hell." As soon as that was said he brings down the left arm down hard enough to break the wrist of the arm on the dying thug's chest then he brings down the right arm on the man's head before smashing the left arm into his gut, and the thirteen year-old boy proceeds to beat the hell out of the already dying man with his own limbs until five minutes after the man died then he tosses the arms next to the corpse that couldn't be even slightly recognized as a the form or shape of a man while a large pool of expanding blood is coming out of the corpse as the rest of the blood exits it before the pre-teen holds out his right hand right as the pistol was at that point effectively catching it without looking; However, David isn't done yet as he suddenly turns to the last remaining enemy before him- who is cowering in fear in a corner as she witnessed the brutality the aviation hybrid is capable of, and .

"P-please don't kill me! I'll never bother you again!" She cried out hopping for mercy as the Angel of Death approaches her "Your right... you won't bother me again." He states venomously as he reaches the woman before grabbing her throat while lifting her up against the wall roughly "How many bullets do you have for that gun?" He asks expecting an answer, but the only sound the woman was capable of doing was a choking one as her body was desperately trying to draw some air into her burning lungs causing him to demand once more "How many!?" The Pre-teen shouted as he brought her to him then back into the wall harshly making the back of her skull crack then he notices that she seems to be trying to say something, so he loosens his grip on her throat just enough for her croak out "f-four bullets...in the...gun...t-three...on...m-me...!" David releases his grip on her allowing her body to fall onto the floor in an undignified manner as she gasps loudly while gathering as much air as she can into her lungs before he states "Give me the bullets and I might let you live, but if you decide not to or attempt to trick me you'll die and then I will get your bullets." The warning is clearly understood as the woman hurries to empty her gun and empty her pockets -I'm assuming pockets since I have no idea where else she would have them- of the ammo before giving them to David "T-there! That's all I have!" She says while the hybrid pockets the ammo after loading his pistol before leveling his gun to the woman's head "Thanks... Now to deal with you." He states causing the woman's eyes to widen within the eye holes of her butterfly mask "W-what!? I-I did what you asked!" She exclaims in shock as the pre-teen clicks the hammer back on the gun while he states "How do I know that? You could have lied in the first place and kept some ammo for yourself so you could shot me in the back as I turn away. After all I wouldn't have survived this long without being cautious."

The woman proceeds to quickly show him the gun before flipping her pockets -Again assuming- inside out revealing a first aid kit and twenty dollars "T-this is everything! I swear I have no other place I could hide anything!" She cries out making David lower his gun while considering this "Hm...true..." He starts before bringing his pistol up to her head once more with a glare on his face as he continues "But how do I know you won't gather a group of friends and cause trouble for me later?" The pre-teen inquires while pressing the gun into her forehead as the woman begins babbling "I won't! You have my word and a person is only as good as his/her word which makes me a good person since I have never broken my word and you have my word on that beca-" Growing tired of the woman's constant chatter the thirteen year old interrupts her harshly "Alright I get it! You can go... but be warned. If I should find even an hint that you have done anything to draw more enemies on me I will hunt you down and fit your skin into a bag so I can carry more stuff with me!" The threat sinks in rather quickly as the woman silently nods frantically before David steps aside "Get out of my sight." The woman is quick to comply as she attempts rushes away from him as fast as possible while stumbling, and she leaves behind the first aid as well as the twenty bucks which the pre-teen takes before searching the other bodies only to find six dollars between them  _"That was definitely worth the trouble they caused."_ He thought sarcastically while getting back onto his feet before examining his jacket that now has six blood stains making him groan "Fantastic..." David mutters to himself as he brings his left hand over one of the stains while focusing before moving his hand away revealing no more stain, and he continues to do this to the other five spots while thinking  _"What to do now... I've slaughtered these people, lost sight of the Mr. B I was going to follow and I have no idea where I am!"_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy thumping heading his way though  _"Scratch that. Stripped Mr. B is back."_ He thinks while taking cover around a corner before peaking out slightly to watch the more dangerous Mr. B.

He tenses as the stomping gets louder while deciding to activate his target dummy ability so he could attempt to flee on the grounds that this thing is dangerous, but he pauses as he hears a sweet young voice that just exclaims innocent "Come on Mr. B! We need to gather some ADAM and find our special guest." The voice cheerfully explains just as the owner of the voice comes into sight with her blonde ponytails and purple dress along with a teddy bear in her hands that has a red bow around it's stomach causing David to blink in surprise as the hulking figure of the stripped Mr. B follows the girl with a metallic groan "Annie?" He whispers to himself before stepping out cautiously, but the movement catches the attention of the huge protector who almost immediately maneuvers itself in front of Annie before he puts it's harpoon arm out with the weapon spinning with an unsaid -but clearly understood- threat causing the receiver of the threat to think  _"That's a drill to!? Oh come on!"_ His imagination starts showing him scenarios of him being pierced in multiple ways only to have the harpoon to start spinning very fast adding to the already massive amount of pain  _"Run. Run now."_ That was his first and foremost thought that he was about to execute, but the Annie's voice rings out from behind her overly protective creature "Who is it Mr. B? Is it an Angel?" She asks innocently before peaking out from her Mr. B's left side then she gasps happily before running over to David and hugging his waist -which causes him to blink in confusion since he is not used to signs of affection "Mr. Angel! It's nice to see you and look Mr. B was just sleeping!" She gestures to the clearly different Mr. B making David contemplate the condition of the little girls once more  _"The girls must be conditioned to accept another 'Mr. B' in the case scenario of their own one perishing during one of these ADAM collecting outings... I wonder how many this one girl has gone through alone."_ Despite his dislike for the creatures known as 'Mr. Bs' David had to admit that it is rather sad that they only existed to die while guarding the children, but he is also thankful that their are creatures as dedicated to the young girls that they are willing to die for them "U-um... Yeah... I see that." He finally answers the girl making her smile widely before she steps back and holds the teddy bear above her head "This is for you." She says while getting on her tip-toes in order to give him the gift.

David stares at the bear in confusion as he slowly takes it into his hands "Thank you... I guess." He tells the young girl who cheerfully replies "It's not from me silly! It's from Her." The vagueness of that last statement catches his attention making him think about who could 'Her' be, but he doesn't linger on that long as his fingers brush the metal ridge of a zipper making him focus on the teddy bear he just received before looking at the back of it to actually see the zipper  _"Why is this here? Is this one of those Build-a-Bear teddies? No...that concept hasn't been invented yet. At least I don't think so... Note to self: Find out what year you are in."_ After the mental note is added he removes the red ribbon and unzips the back of the bear before a bottle falls out of the back, but luckily David reacts fast enough to catch it before it could crash into the ground and shatter before recognizing it as a ADAM bottle that is labeled 'Two Hundred Units'  _"Who would just give out a bottle of two hundred units of ADAM? According to everything I have learned so far is that ADAM is very precious to everyone down in this hell hole."_ He pockets the bottle next to the nearly empty bottle of Adam before examining the inside of the bear once more only to find a piece of paper which he takes out and reads out loud "Hello 'Mr. Angel' I have received word from two of my little ones that a kind and caring- boy does she have that wrong- person is in rapture helping them. I would like to contact you as well as reward you. This is only part of your reward. Should you desire the rest turn the frequency on you radio to the one written below. Sincerely, Dr. T."

"Contact huh?" David mutters while looking at the frequency written below the message before he weighs the choices in his head  _"Contacting this person could cause me to take a side in whatever the hell is happening down here as well as cause me a lot of trouble in the long run; however, since I have saved two girls from the clutches of those creatures -not to mention slaughter, threaten and brutalize them- I must have already picked a side in many eyes . On the other hand this 'Dr. T' could have some resources that could aid me down here and let me have an easier time with the enemies that await me...also she seems to have these girl's health at the top of her list of priorities."_ He continues to examine both the pros and cons of both sides before getting the short range radio out of his back pocket -which is surprisingly still there- before tuning the frequency to the one on the paper then pressing one of the buttons on the side "Um...this is...Mr. Angel I guess...are you there?"

For a few moments only the sound of static could be heard then a click sounds from the radio before a few more moments of silence is heard, and finally a slightly rough feminine voice that has a slight German accent speaks "Hello Mr. Angel... My little ones have taken a liking to you and I could use your help in order to protect them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious -to all those who haven't played Bioshock- Dr. T has entered the spotlight! What does she want with David? What connection to the young children does she have? Are these questions getting on your nerves? Well too bad, but please tune into the next chapter and review while your at it! See ya then!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	11. Remeberance of a painful past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the next chapter! On the last chapter our...main character brutally destroyed a group of enemies before Annie appeared along with a new 'Mr. B' while also carrying a present for David. Now he is in contact with someone known as Dr. T who has requested his help for some task. Let's get on with the show!
> 
> Disclaimer: *Wise voice* Own Bioshock, I do not. *Begins floating in a meditation state*

"Let me get this straight here...you want my help?" David says into the short range radio in disbelief "Because I've heard that plenty of times before being stabbed in the back!" The pre-teen nearly shouts and accidentally startles the young Annie who cringes in fear because of that causing him to wince slightly before getting on his knees in front of the little girl "Hey Annie. Why don't you and Mr.B go collect some ADAM while I talk to...Dr. T." He suggests in a caring voice hoping to care this conversation in private so the child wouldn't hear anything she shouldn't, and the idea brightens the child's expression before she cheerfully agrees with the suggestion "Ok Mr. Angel! Come on Mr. B Angel's don't wait for slowpokes." Annie states while skipping towards the nearest corpse to collect the substance  _"Cheerful yet frightening. She would fit right in at..."_ His thoughts trail off at the thought of the company that turned him into the freak he is now, but his focus returns when the feminine voice filters out of the Radio once more "Betrayal can be a common thing 'Mr. Angel' but it won't happen with me as long as you take the little one's as the top of your concerns, and according from what I've heard you already have." David's gaze returns to the child that is in the dwarfed by her red stripped protector making him worry for her safety once more which also forces him to agree with the woman's statement "...Alright. Say that by some slim chance I do help you? Why should I and what's in it for me?" He inquires while pretending to be looking for something in exchange for his services  _"Services... Never thought I would put myself on the market for anything."_ The irony suddenly hits him as he thinks about it making him laugh somewhat bitterly, but he puts aside his own issues to listen for 'Dr. T's' response.

"I can give you ADAM, Plasmids, weapons, anything down here. You name it and I'll get it... anything for the little ones." David managed to pick up on the underlying tone of caring as well as regret with a good deal of guilt put into her voice as she says that causing him to ask before thinking "You helped turn this girls into this didn't you?" Silence met the accusation for a while allowing the Pre-teen to ponder what he may have gotten himself into  _"I've come to an underwater city after having a massive fight with my worst enemy, didn't leave_ _immediately, bonded with a little girl and her freakish- not that I have any right to call anyone a freak- _protector, promised to protect the girl and her sisters, put the first girl's protector to sleep while going to where the protectors are made so I could make a more portable defensive option for the little girls, met an insane artist who may or may not be in good terms with me and now I'm possibly making a deal with a woman that may have turned the little girls into what they are... I have to be going mad."__  Strangely enough he seemed ok with that for the time being, and as soon as he finished the thought the woman spoke once more " I...did help turn them into Little Sisters and I have regretted doing it for every moment of my life... That is why I need your help. The Little One's have been turned to normal with the help of someone else in rapture, but they still need protection from the Splicers as well as many other threats." The explanation she gave only made David suspicious and confused "Alright. Before we continue I need some answers. First, What the heck is a splicer?" He asks.

The question must have shocked the woman since she doesn't reply for a few minutes "... You haven't been in Rapture long have you?" The unexpected reply makes the thirteen year-old blink, but before he could answer the Doctor she starts the actual explanation "I assume you have been attacked by several kinds of deformed creatures correct? Those are what you are asking about. Splicers were once the Population of Rapture before ADAM was discovered by me. They became the creatures that you have seen from overuse of ADAM which warped and twisted their minds and bodies to complete dependence upon the substance. Splicers exist for the sole reason of satiating their addiction while their attempts of doing that only further's their addiction causing them to become more deformed, more needy and more deadly in some circumstances." David listens to the explanation while storing the info away in his mind before asking "Alright... so basically the insane people that I have been fighting are addicted, deformed creatures who want a substance that can give unique abilities while destroying minds and bodies. Got that. Now I've noticed several different types of Splicers, care to tell me which is which?" His question is quickly answered this time "The most common splicer found in the city is the one's that have decided to use tools or random objects such as metal pipes. They are known as Thuggish Splicers or just Thug Splicers. They tend to have almost no stamina, but compensate for that by working in groups like packs of Wolfs and their only noticeable ability is their speed."

 _"Thug Splicers: weak but fast and work in groups while wielding melee weapons."_ The pre-teen thinks before requesting politely "Next type please." The Doctor quickly goes into the next description "The next type would be Spider Splicers. You are able to distinguished them from the other types by the fact they can crawl on walls and ceilings. The weapon they use are two hooked blades that they tend to throw when they are not on the ground, but when on the ground they will move just in range for them to physically attack you before jumping back onto a wall, ceiling or just back flipping to keep distance between you and them. They are most noted for their agility and their favorite type of strategy which involves dropping from the ceiling to startle their target and then killing them before they could react. They can not seem to crawl on the surfaces quietly though since many survivors have reported hearing plaster being cracked before being attacked." Thankful for the knowledge that could help him avoid dying in the future the Hybrid stores the basic info in his mind  _"Spider Splicers: Ability to crawl upon vertical or upside down surfaces, uses two hooked blades -or Sickles- as a close range weapon and a medium range weapon by throwing them, tend to try and ambush targets, Telltale signs are crackling plaster."_

"Thank you for that bit of info. What's the next one?" He inquires before she starts again "A more rare Splicer is the Houdini Splicer. Some seem to have the ability to teleport while others seem to have the ability to turn invisible. Despite the differences of the two abilities Houdini Splicer's powers can be seen being activated from a cloud of red smoke, and their most common strategy is to appear out of nowhere and unleash a long range attacks of Fire Balls through the Incinerate Plasmid that they have injected themselves with; However, their is some rare occurrences of the Winter Blast ability instead of Incinerate allowing them to manipulate ice instead of fire. They will attack physically if they are close to their targets." Once again the thirteen year-old simplifies the description in his mind  _"Houdini Splicers: Abilities are either teleportation or invisibility, Most have control over fire but some have power over ice, main strategy is to appear, attack with a ranged attack then disappear before repeating. They will attack physically if necessary."_ With the majority of the Splicers he have fought so far covered the only remaining one -that he knows of- is the women that were using pistols "What about the Splicers that are using pistols?" He asks in order to know more about the last kind of Splicer he has encountered "Using pistols? Those are Leadhead Splicers. They are known for their use of firearms and high endurance. It takes a lot more to kill a leadhead then a thug, and they seem to have a good accuracy while also working in groups. Leadheads don't only use pistols sometimes you can come across some with Machine Guns." She explains as David notes down the information in his mind _"Leadhead: Uses firearms, mainly pistols and Machine guns, works in groups like the Thug Splicers but have a much higher endurance making them more difficult to kill. Although head shots seem to kill everything."_ He thinks with a thoughtful tilt of his head as he remembers how he sent a crowbar into a Leadhead Splicer's head.

Focusing back on the questions he has the pre-teen asks the next thing on his mind "Next thing I want to know is...what the heck is up with the Mr. B's? What are they?" He looks over to the Mr. B that is following the ever cheerful Annie around as she collects ADAM from 'Angels' while the Doctor starts explaining "The little ones call their protectors Mr. Bubbles, or Mr. B for short, are actually known as 'Big Daddies' because of their protective nature over the Little Ones. Despite their looks they were actually once humans that were criminals, insane men and other unwanted people that were in the Rapture Populace, but they were transformed into the metal creatures you have seen through being genetically enhanced as well as their internal organs being grafted into the diving suits they are seen in," David shudders at the thought of grafting as he remembers how painful some people claimed it was "The Big Daddies were originally the creatures that kept Rapture in good shape by preforming maintenance around the city, but after the Little Sisters Project was created it was obvious that the children would need something to protect them from anyone who thought it a good idea to try and steal ADAM or the girls themselves. The Metal Creatures were the obvious choice with their huge stature and intimating looks. All you need to know is that if anyone even touches the girls they will go on a Rampage killing everything that they deem a threat. You seem to be a unique case though... The Big Daddies don't attack you. Perhaps it is because the girls have become so attached to you? Regardless, just don't make any wrong moves towards the girls and you should be fine."

With the new information gained on the Big Daddies David looks at them in a whole new light -even though he is even more nervous around them "Ok... Can you tell me what kind of types their is?" He asks while keeping an eye on the Harpoon Drill wielding Big Daddy "Their is two types and two categories for Big Daddies. The more common one is known as a Bouncer: The Bouncer once used it's drill to clear out more sea floor for expansion of the city, but now uses it to protect the little ones viciously. Bouncers can use their drills to cause tremors in the ground to shake up threats before impaling them or use the drill as a grappling line to get from area to area faster. Th other type is the Rosie: The Rosies were once the ones that put the buildings together with their rivet guns; However, they have found a good use for them as long range weapons, but they also carry Proximity Mines that they toss at threats to either damage them from the explosion then or later if they accidentally get in range after it is placed. As I said before their are two categories of Big Daddies. Normal and Elite. I'm assuming that you have seen the normal Bouncers often and possibly a normal Rosie here and there, so I will just tell you about the Elites. As the title implies, the Elites are far stronger then their counterparts with the ability to take a lot more damage as well as being a lot more viscous. You can tell if a Big Daddy is a elite if they have Red on them that isn't blood. That is the marking of an Elite, but the Elite bouncers also have a sharpened Harpoon Drill to better protect their Little One." The Thirteen year-old tries to grasp everything he has learned so far, but it takes a few minutes for it to fully sink in before he decides to ask one more question "The last thing I want to ask, for now, what is Plasmids?"

He hears a sigh from the Radio as he is obviously pressing the Doctor's patience with these basic questions, but nonetheless she answers "Plasmids are vials of ADAM that have been processed for certain abilities. A person just injects the Plasmid into their veins and modified stem cells are introduced into the body changing the genetic structure of the person so he can have abilities that are not normally possible. Like the manipulation of fire, channeling electricity through one's hands before sending the electricity at something, telekinesis, things like that." David blinks as he realizes he is learns what exactly he is using before examining his left hand for any sign of abnormal issues, but Dr. T gets his attention once more by speaking through the Radio again "I have answered your questions, I believe you can answer some of mine. That would be fair wouldn't it?" The statement makes the pre-teen feel uneasy since he never enjoys sharing anything about himself unless he has spent enough time learning about the person he is conversing with; However, the Doctor had complied with his questions with little to no complaints, so he must admit that it would be a fair thing to do "...I'll answer questions to an extent Doctor but cross a line and this conversation is over." He warns her with a neutral voice so he doesn't alert her to how nervous he actually is.

"I'll keep that in mind. Let's start off easy... what is your real name?" She asks in an almost casual tone, but the thirteen year-old pauses at that knowing that once he tells her his name he would no longer be a form of apparition or unknown force that he can use to catch her off guard with, but rather a person that she can start building a profile off of as well as use to find out ways to manipulate him; Nonetheless, he is forced to answer since he still needs to learn more about the situation "My name is David Graves, but call me David." He casually say as if he is talking to a random stranger of no importance "David it is then. What are you doing here Mr. Graves?" She asks causing the Aviation Hybrid to think back to his fight with Ari  _"Oh no reason. I just got my wings broken by an asshole of a Werewolf that just happens to be able to fly because of two painfully and poorly grafted wings slapped onto his back."_ Instead of voicing his thoughts he tells her an almost completely honest version of what happened "I got injured in a fight, and I was left on the door steps of the Lighthouse above because the person how harmed me thought I was dead." Strangely enough she seems to accept this rather easily since she just goes straight to the next question "The Little Ones refer to you as 'Mr. Angel'...why?"

This causes the former experiment to gulp a little because the answer is tied to his wings "Well... I helped them didn't I? Don't Angel's help people in need?" He answered again in an almost completely honest manner, but some of his nervousness manages to get through into his voice which may have caused the Doctor to say what she did next "And the fact you have wings has nothing to do with it?" David instantly pales as she says that but tries to sound like she said something that isn't possible "What on earth are you talking about? Wings? Surely even that is impossible down here." He internally curses as his voice breaks and his nervousness is fairly clear as he stated that, and Dr. T seemed all to eager to take advantage of that "It is. We never managed to get into Aviation Species since we are underwater which makes me wonder...who made you?" His nervousness disappears and is replaced by anger. A very intense anger at the very idea of being created which causes him to instantly shoot his mouth off "You listen to me you self-important Whitecoat! I was born HUMAN! I was once one of your species until you damn so called 'scientists' took my Sister and me so they could experiment off of us- ON MY BIRTHDAY NO LESS! They sliced me open, spliced my genes, turned me into a FREAK so they could satisfy their sick and twisted curiosity," Venom drips from every syllable of every word that David exclaims as he continues "They made me two percent Raven... only two percent... but that would be enough to fucking grow two wings! Change my Lungs to Air Sacs! Forced the marrow out of my bones to make them hollow! And deemed me a abomination for the rest of my existence, but they made a fatal mistake. Oh such a fatal mistake... " Suddenly he laughs manically as he remembers the last 'surgery' they did to him "They decided to mess with my mind... PHYSICALLY mess with my mind by cutting my skull open and prodding and poking my most sensitive and important organ without drugging me up at least...that's when it happened. I don't know what they stimulated but they made something change in my brain that unleashed a shockwave of unknown power that knocked them back as I fainted. When I came to I was in a white room instead of my Dog Cage with the scientist that was leading the operation that unlocked my power... I was so angry. So damn ANGRY! I unknowingly imagined him on fire while focusing hard on the man trying to actually set him a flame with my mind, and to my surprise it happened! He spontaneously combusted catching me off guard. That was the start of my liberation..." The former experiment trails off with his anger dissipating as his eyes glaze over with memories of his past once more "...I escaped without my sister...swearing to bring people back to help me save her, but in honesty I was just so close to freedom that I basically abandoned her so I could enjoy it...that has plagued me since my escape." Sinking to his knees David relives the moments he sees his Sister under the control of people who captured them, and remembers the broken look in her eyes that will always break his heart as well as tear into his soul.

"...I've said too much...but now you know what I am...a tool...a living tool that is capable of doing anything...but is broken for the exact same reason he is wanted. I have the capability to do anything thus making people think I can do it all and in an instant, but I can't... I'm just a kid with strange powers...there is so much pressure sometimes..." He is met by only silence for a good amount of time, and luckily for him that Annie and her Elite Big Daddy had moved to a different area for a time being so she didn't hear his angered outburst; However, the silence is broken by the sound of the Doctor's voice "David...you have suffered much. That I can tell... It was not my intention to dug up your past... I only wanted to know what you were and what you could do to better understand how you could help the Little One's Survive."

 _"Sounds a lot like evaluating a tool's use... At least for the time being I won't be a useless object."_ The Aviation Hybrid thinks before starting to ask "So...what do you need me to do anywa-" His question was cut off by the entire city shaking violently "What the heck is going on!?" He exclaims while struggling to get to his feet before Dr. T exclaims "Ryan has activated the City's Self-destruct!" David's eyes widen as the words are fully processed "Oh shit. We're gonna die." He states in horror and certainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end to the original Bioshock has Started! Not that this story will end like the game did since I have some of my own ideas of what I want to happen with David's influence on the situation. Sorry for a lack of action in this part of the story, but the next one could have a lot more and this chapter shows a good deal of knowledge of David's past as well as necessary information! Please review and tell me what you think! And please tune into the next chapter! See ya then!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	12. Imminent Destruction!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and ready to go! Last time we saw David unwittingly tell a painful part of his past after getting some answers, but before anything could really happen the city's self-destruct was activated! Lets see what's gonna happen.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still not owning Bioshock. Sheesh you'd think you people would know this.

The ground continued to shake violently causing debris to be shaken from the upper floors to fall down onto the lower floors while also threatening to crack open the thick glass that keeps the water of the ocean at bay "W-why did he activate the Self-Destruct!?" David demanded to know as he continues to try to just get to his feet "I don't know! Listen I'm sending some of the Little Ones to help our other comrade, but I want you to grab Annie and get to the Bathysphere in case that the city does get destroyed!" The Doctor instructed through the use of the radio  _"Our? Subtly allying me with your side... fine I'll play along for now."_ He thinks as he finally manages to get onto his feet  _"How can I save the girl if I can't even stand up!?"_ The pre-teen growls in frustration before realizing something that makes him facepalm "Of course I forget about that..." He mutters to himself before whipping off his jacket then taking off into the air where the shaking wouldn't effect him, and he ties the jacket around his waist before quickly flying forward in search for the young girl. _  
_

Of course the fact he didn't really know the layout of this section of Rapture hindered his efforts of doing so as he flew throughout the halls, corridors and rooms in an attempt to find the blonde child, but he refused to just give up on the girl as he flew faster; However, it quickly became clear that she isn't anywhere in the area causing David to get the Radio out "Doctor! She isn't around here. Is there any section connecting this area to another?" He asks quickly while looking around in hopes of spotting the girl or her hulking protector "There is one, you need to find the door that has ice around it! From there head straight through and you will be back in the main area of Fort Frolic." She quickly gave directions, but the pre-teen pauses for a second to make sure he heard something right "...Fort Frolic?" He states in disbelief before Dr. T yells at him "Yes Fort Frolic! Now hurry and save the Little One!" The yell snaps the flying hybrid back into action as he flapped his wings hard in order to go faster, and it wasn't long until he found the ice crusted door _"Ice...just my luck."_ He inwardly groaned at his elemental weakness before shaking his head and flying towards the door, but whether it was the ice or the shaking foundation the door wouldn't slide open as he approached it quickly; Consequently, this forces the thirteen year-old to make a split second decision as he cocks his arm back in mid-flight before shifting his entire weight into a single powerful punch.

The power of the punch was increased by the momentum he had gained by his fast paced flight, and the strike was just powerful enough to send the door flying into the frozen corridor before bouncing off the upward slope and into the glass above. The one good thing about the ice was that is acted like an extra reinforcement for the glass and prevented it from being cracked, but as David flew in right behind the destroyed door the negative effects quickly became apparent as he feels the feathers on his wings getting stiffer then they should be while the cold quickly sapped his strength. Despite this the former experiment forced his wings to flap harder in order to go faster through the corridor, and soon he made it to a pure white room that had to be below zero degrees with the entrance to the main part of Fort Frolic in a straight shot forward; However, due to the completely white look of the room -not to mention the fact he hadn't really scanned the room to see everything- David failed to notice the fallen pillar that was about twelve feet in front of the door until he feels his right wing smash into it at the high speeds he was going which causes the feathery limb to snap like a branch under the weight of a two ton elephant that was stampeding. Needless to say the boy screamed in pain as the intense nerve signals coming from the shattered limb bombarded his nervous system relentlessly  _"The Wings! It's always the Damn Wings!"_ He inwardly growled as his aerial stability was thrown into utter chaos with of the use of only one wing, and because of that he was sent spiraling downward into the icy floor face first before sliding quickly towards the door.

The Pre-teen had enough luck for the door to be actually working since it opened while he slid towards it allowing him to slide into the room before his head crashes into the stairs with a hash thud that nearly knocked him out, but he barely managed to keep his grasp on consciousness as he laid there groaning in pain as the room shakes more violently suggesting that the city is going to explode soon  _"Got to get up... that little girl needs...help... "_ His mental reminder causes a sense determination to flow through the thirteen year-old's body while he physically strains his body to get up, and even though his strength was sapped, wing was shattered, body bruised and in agony he manged to get to his feet before using the pillar in the middle of the stairs as a form of support while he walks forward in search of Annie "A-Annie! Where are you!?" The injured hybrid calls out in hopes of finding the girl as he makes he stumbles from the pillar to the outside wall before using that wall as his support for his stability while walking forward "Annie! Mr. B!" He continues to call out above the sound of crumbling city as well as the alarms that are ringing all over the place that was adding to his headache. Sometimes enhanced hearing can be quite painful.

On the other hand it can also be quite useful since it was probably only because of it David even got a small hint of where the child was since he paused mid-step as he hears something that sounds a lot like...  _"Whimpering...? It must be Annie!"_ With this thought encouraging him the pre-teen tries to block everything but the pitiful sound as he uses his hearing to, hopefully, guide him to the child, and to his surprise he found her close by at beginning of the grand staircase with her Mr. B holding an arm over her head in order to protect her from any falling objects "Annie!" He cries out in relief making her turn and see him "Mr. Angel!" She somehow manages to run to him before hugging his leg obviously scared "W-what's happening Mr. Angel? Why is the bells ringing and the ground shaking?" She asks fearfully while keeping herself firmly attached to his right leg "The city is being destroyed. We need to get out of here." He bluntly stated knowing that time was short, but that still didn't stop him from feeling guilty as the child's eyes widen in terror "Their is a way for us to get out of here though." He quickly restated before painfully kneeling down to her eye level; Consequently, this makes his broken wing fairly visible to the young girl who states in worry before he could say anything "Your hurt..." Despite the situation and the poor timing of the statement David couldn't help but smile at the concern shinning through the eyes of the child in front of him  _"The youth ability to care about everyone...why do we lose this when we grow older? It's such an admirable trait."_ He places a calming hand on her shoulder as he says "It's alright. I've lived through much worse but we still need to get moving."

His mind decides to cruelly make him realize several problems with his otherwise simple plan of 'get to the Bathysphere and get the hell out of here'. One, with the unstable floor below them how would they get there quickly? Two, Annie's accompanying Big Daddy can't fit in the tiny sphere with them. Three, he doesn't have the slightest clue where the damn thing is!  _"First things first."_ The pre-teen thinks as he manages to get out his radio "H-hello? Doctor T? I found Annie...where is the Bathysphere?" He asks in a nervous tone as he feels the ground shaking more "You found her? Good. Now to the left of the staircase is two opening separated by a wall with the sign Atrium on it. Head through there and continue down that way until you find the Rapture Metro. That will be your way out of here." She instructs as David manages to get to his feet once more with definite directions in his head, but the issue of making progress towards moving still is unsolved since Annie and himself are having a hard time just staying standing  _"Damn it... We can't just shuffle along the walls! It'll take too much time!"_ He angrily berates himself for not thinking ahead, but he didn't have to find a way to solve the problem since it was solved for him in the form of Annie's Big Daddy grabbing him by his waist and hoisting him up onto his shoulders while startling the Hybrid in the process "What the-?" The aviation hybrid begins before noticing how easily the red stripped Big Daddy moved despite the multiple factors  _"I don't know how it is managing this but I don't care!"_ He thinks as Annie is also hoisted onto the hulking figure of her Mr. B "Go Mr. Bubbles go!" She cheered in delight causing the Big Daddy to roar before charging forward like, a rather bulky, speeding locomotive destroying any form of road block in it's path with it's body or harpoon drill- which is constantly spinning in order to break through any tougher objects at a moments notice. _  
_

With the Big Daddy's power helping them it didn't take long for them to reach Rapture Metro- which is basically a big set of stairs going down to the familiar figure of a Bathysphere "There! We need to get in their immediately!" David shouted causing the giant creature charge down the stairs into the metal gate that was blocking the Bathysphere making the gates fly off their hinges before the two passengers the Elite Big Daddy get off his shoulders and quickly get inside, but David pauses as he was about to get inside then turns to the Protector "...Thank you... You've saved our lives." He says simply before receiving a gentle push from the hand of the Mr. B indicating to get in which he does with a thankful nod "Alright Annie it's time to go." He says before noticing Annie staring at her Mr. B "What about Mr. Bubbles? He needs to get in too!" She states making David inwardly sigh at the fact he has to explain this to her "He's...too big dear... he can't fit in here...he has to stay behind." Just as the thirteen year-old suspected, Annie's eyes widen at the idea before starting to tear up "W-what...? No! I won't leave him!" She cries out before running out to her Mr. B and stubbornly clinging to his side "Annie wait! We can't sta-" The pre-teen pause as he senses something is off about the situation and the fact his voice sounded very loud, in fact he could actually hear himself think as well as he can stand easily _"Wait a minute... The alarms are off and the ground stopped shaking? What on earth is happening?"_ Wanting answers for his thoughts he gets out his radio only for an voice with an Irish accent to sound out of it that certainly isn't the Doctor "Nice work! Boyo..." The voice starts laughing slowly at first before turning into a maniacal laughter "It's time to end this masquerade...their ain't no  _Atlas_ kid...Never was..." The voice had deepened over the course of the sentence and lost the accent causing David to blink and listen more closely "In my line of work it takes on a verity of aliases. Hell once I was even a china man for six months, but you've been a sport. So I guess I owe you a little bit of honesty...the name's Frank Fontaine."

The speaker's voice had deepened even further when he dropped whatever act he had on giving the Pre-teen a sense of dread for some odd reason "I got to say I've had a lot of business partners in my life, but you were the best. Of course you where genetically conditioned to obey like a...cocker spaniel whenever I said 'Would you Kindly' might have had something to do with it." The way he just casually threw that out like controlling someone means nothing causes the thirteen year-old's blood to boil in anger and hatred as the man continued "But still...now as soon as that machine finishes processing the genetic key you just fished off Ryan I'm gonna run Rapture unopposed." David's anger is abated for a few moments as he thinks  _"Who would want to run this place? It's a dump full of insane maniacs!"_ He quickly shakes off his thoughts and listens in once more "You've been a pal, but you know what they say... never mix business with friendship. Thanks for for everything kid...Don't forget to say hi to Ryan for me." A few seconds after that rather strange statement the Radio turns back to static indicating that the connection was cut  _"Say hi to Ryan for him? What could that mean? But more importantly...who is this Fontaine person?"_ The fact he doesn't understand what is going on frustrates the Aviation experiment, but one thing is crystal clear in his mind "There has been a change of powers...and this newcomer means serious business." He mutters to himself before stepping outside of the Bathysphere only to be reminded of his broken wing as he carelessly hits said wing against the side of the metal sphere causing him to stifle a yell of pain  _"Note to self...FIND A VITA-CHAMBER!"_ The pre-teen thinks miserably as he continues forward with his two companions following.

**-Present time-**

"We made our way back up the stairs when-" My story telling was cut off by a knock on the door "Room Service!" A male voice calls into the room causing me to become confused before I turn to the Mystery Woman "Did you order anything?" I ask her only to get a negative shake of her head while a look of confusion is on her face as well "No I didn't...maybe they have the wrong room?" She suggests and I consider the chances of that as I get up "Maybe..." I admit but remain on guard as I walk to the door since I haven't lived this long by giving everyone the benefit of doubt, and I look through the peep hole that hotel doors have so you can see the people outside while they can't see inside "Excuse me but I think you've got the wrong room." I tell the man through the door as I examine him; his clothing seem to be a waiter design with a black vest, white shirt, black pants heck even the towel on his right arm, that is at a ninety degree angle going across his chest, and to the left of the man is a simple rolling cart with a white sheet covering it as well as a silver dish covered by a metal dome -waiters use before opening it to present the food to the customers- the only thing odd is the cap on his head that is pressed down as if to cover the man's face "I'm sorry sir but the order says it's this room. A one pound, medium rare sirloin steak with two servings of garlic mash potatoes along with a triple chocolate meltdown cake for dessert." He relays making my stomach growl and mouth water at the thought  _"God it's like my favorite meal delivered on a silver platter! Well what he doesn't know won't hu- Wait a minute..."_ I shake my head before creating a .45 Magnum Revolver as a realization comes to me "One question...how did I order a Triple Chocolate Meltdown when it isn't available here?" I ask only to be greeted by silence as I continue examining the man through the peep hole while clicking the hammer of the revolver, and my heart skips a beat when the man looks up revealing a scar around his right eye -left to me, right to him- while he grins in feral manner "Simple... it was made especially for you David!" He exclaims while grabbing the cart, but before he could throw it I bolt and lock the door hoping to gain a little more time.

"We need to get out of here. Now!" I tell her as I hear the door crack under the impact of something -likely the cart being thrown at the barrier "H-how!? We're three stories up and I think people will notice a flying teen with a woman in his grasp!" She exclaims making me curse as I realize she's right "Then we're fighting our way out of here. Ari doesn't act alone anymore he always brings along reinforcements since he can't beat me by himself." I explain to her, and before she could argue the door gets hit off it's hinges towards me with the cart right behind it making me shield my face with my left arm which the door crashes into while turning into splinters in the process; However, I swat aside the metal cart making it crash into the kitchen as a mangled mess "Time to leave." I say curtly as I walk swiftly to the door before peaking my head out and checking the left of the hallway only to find nothing there, but when I look to the right I see a missile heading straight towards my head before I quickly grab it with fire still shooting out of the end as I turn it around and let it go effectively sending the rocket back at it's owner. Whoever sent the rocket in incinerated by the resulting explosion that breaks open a section of the wall as smoke billows outside "Come on. It's safe in the hallway but stay on your guard." I tell the woman I'm suddenly protecting before looking at her while she is crouched low in a way that looks like she is ready to run if necessary "Got it." I was surprised by the sound of determination in her voice since most people, regardless of gender, tend to freak out and curl up in a ball or run around like a chicken with their heads cut off, but this woman seems to be strangely calm in this life or death situation  _"She's seen action before... Interesting. What secrets are you hiding...?"_ I can't help but wonder before focusing on the situation at hand "Listen we are going to go to the stairs. Elevators are basically kill zones since the lines holding them can be cut or people could easily trap them." I don't look back this time, but I am certain she got the basic idea of what that could look like.

"Alright then let's move!" I order before swinging out into the empty hallway with my revolver out in front of me just in case an enemy is hiding and waiting to ambush us, and after a few moments of checking we start to move forward towards the stairs while staying on guard on the open area; Consequently, I was too focused on the area before me that I didn't think to check above me "Hello Graves." I instantly aim upward to shoot at the owner of the voice, but it was in vain since the person drops onto my back -thankfully not the wings- with a heavy thud causing me to have the wind knocked out of me "Your loosing your touch David. Such a shame it was so easy to get you." I instantly recognized the taunting voice "Ari...let me up and I'll show you how wrong you are." I challenged with a gasping breath  _"How much does this guy weigh?! It feels like four tons on my back!"_  I think as something smooth and cool to the touch is put around my neck causing my eyes to widen in anger "How dare you Collar me!" I roar in anger before forcing myself up while at the same time sending the Eraser onto his rear, but before I could vent my anger by pounding his skull until it could be used as a vase a beeping sound coming from the collar catches my attention "What the he-" I cry out in pain as my the collar injects my body with something that seems to be freezing my veins which saps my strength greatly as well as causing a amazing amount of agonizing pain "B-bastard.." I manage to say as I fall to my knees weakened by whatever is now flowing through my veins, but the sight of my on my knees must have amused Ari since he laughs while getting back onto his feet "Sorry Davy but we can't have you using your long list of abilities to escape now can we? Plus this way we can get you back to Itex safe and sound...well not sound since we had to subdue you from your devastating assault." He says in a saddened voice that was obviously faked since he grins widely before slamming his sledge hammer sized fist into my nose causing the cartilage the crack under the power of the strike while it also forces me into the air by a few centimeters; However, instead of landing onto the ground because of gravity the bastard apparently thought it would take too long since his foot gets embedded into my gut causing me to spit up blood and crash through the floor before I collide onto the hallway below where a group of at least a dozen Erasers is stationed in case their leader failed to ambush me  _"Oh God damn it."_ I think as pain is constantly surging throughout my body before Ari jumps from the upper hallway and lands onto my gut- Again "Here you go boys! The fallen  _Angel of Death_ " His voice was dripping with sarcasm as well as annoyance as he said my title before his turning triumphant "We have finally won! There is no way he will escape now!" The cheers of the werewolfs that surround me fills my entire being with dread as I realize the cruel truth behind his words  _"With this damn thing pumping this freezing compound into me...I'm literally powerless... I'm sorry Aura but I failed you."_ I mentally regret failing the person I cherished the most before Ari grabbed me by the throat and hoisted me up "All these years...I've longed for this day and now that it's here I plan on fully enjoy it!" He says with deadly certainly as he draws his fist back once more.

However, as he does that I suddenly focus behind him as a white bordered rift opens with the image of a star filled sky as if the image is a reflection of the night sky on the surface of calm placid lake, but it quickly turned anything but calm as air is being sucked into the image making me realize that it was a portal into the void of space  _"Holly shit!"_ I think in panic as the powerful suction draws in everyone in the hallway- including me; However, as I was torn from Ari's grasp another one of the portals open up sending my back up onto the floor above the Erasers while with all the other Erasers being pulled in behind me before the portal closes leaving the hound dogs to be sucked into the cold, lifeless void of space, and as I collapse onto my stomach I managed to look up and see the mystery woman manipulating the strange portals "Y-you did t-that...?" I manage to ask before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE GREATEST HINT OF ALL! Seriously if you can't tell who this is now you haven't been keeping up with Bioshock that well. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review! I would love to know what you people think...please?
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	13. Recovering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for secrets to be revealed! At least for those who don't know who the Mystery Lady is... You should know by now.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any version of Bioshock. Not even the version I'm creating in my basement!
> 
> David: Wait what?
> 
> Me: NOTHING!

I have no idea how long I was out and frankly I didn't really care as I still felt the icy substance flowing through my veins making me as weak as I was the first day I was in the care of Itex, but the sound of metal clanking against metal catches my attention as well as the weight on my stomach while I struggle to open my eyes _"It sounds like... a slim piece of sharpened metal inside of a lock... is someone lock picking a door or something around here?"_ I thought as I start to make progress on opening my eyes, and when I finally do open my eyes all I see a woman's bosom being emphasized by a white corset right in front of my face causing my face to heat up despite the substance flowing there the most  _"Well not the worst way to be greeted when you wake up but certainly awkward."_ My thoughts were dispelled by the sound of feminine voice muttering "Almost...got it...come on..." Averting my eyes from the sight in front of me I look up to see that the Mystery Woman was the person on me as she tries to lock pick the device around my neck, so in regards of the idea of having this thing off of me I decide to remain quiet "And...there!" The woman exclaims as she makes one final adjustment which makes the collar beep once more before detaching itself from my neck -leaving being needle markings in my neck as well, and I was unable to contain my groan of relief before speaking "Thank you for getting this damn thing off of me." Apparently she didn't know I had awoken since she is startled by the sound of my voice and gets off me quickly which allows me to shakily get up myself, but unfortunately the freezing substance still that was injected is still in my veins and will have to be slowly worked out of my system "Are you ok?" I glance at the woman who saved my life before responding "Well I have some sort of substance in my veins that is making me almost as weak as an eight year-old that only plays video games, my worst enemies now know my general location and will undoubtedly send more people after me as well as you since you helped me and my vacation is ruined... yeah I'm ok." I was fully serious when I said that, but I could see how people might have taken that as sarcasm "I actually mean that." I added just in case she thought it was sarcasm before trying to take a step forward only to nearly collapse due to how weak I was "Damn it..." I seethed quietly knowing that at any moment more enemies could be here, and even though she managed to save me I was kinda skeptical about how long she could keep it up if under constantly increasing pressure.

"We need to get moving." I tell her in hopes that she would just comply, but those hopes got quickly dashed by the sound of heels hurrying over to me "We can't leave. Your in no state to be going anywhere." She told me in a voice that offered no compromise that seemed all to familiar to my ears  _"That sounded a lot like something Aura would say to me..."_ The fond thoughts distracted me into silence for too long as the woman took it as a sign of relenting before putting my right arm over her shoulders in order to help carry my weight, and this action sparks my pride "I don't require help." I tell her with a cold voice that would frighten almost everyone, but to my surprise she only raises an eyebrow -one of my favorite facial expressions- at my statement before replying in a bored tone "Oh really? Then by all means walk yourself. I'll be heading to the room." With that said she lets go of my arm and walks forward almost immediately causing me to drop onto my face by the lack of support, but the sound of her footsteps just get harder to hear as she continues on her way without even pausing  _"What happened to the kind and caring girl I met at the cafe?"_ I wondered briefly before trying to get up only to fall back down in a pained groan, but since the woman was most likely back into the room by now I just continued to try to get at least onto my knees for at least five minutes; However, after the five minutes I collapsed back onto my face panting from the amount of energy I exerted in my attempts before I heard the woman's voice directly in front of me "So you just relaxing there before getting to the room all by yourself?" The sarcastic remark was only met by my own sarcastic remark "Oh yes. It's a very nice carpet to relax on. I think they should make beds out of this stuff then sell it to the people! It'll make millions." My remark ended in a dry voice making a slight pause of silence before the lady stated "Well then I hope to meet you in the room soon."

Once again I heard her heels making dull thuds against the carpet as she started to walk away once more "Wait! Just wait a second..." I called to her best I can causing her to pause before coming back to my face down body "Yes? You want to say something?" Her voice sounded rather expectant and I had to suppress an irritated growl from escaping my throat since I don't take that kinda tone from anyone except my girlfriend, but I composed myself while swallowing my pride "Can you...help me to the room?" Instead of the request being met with more sarcastic comments or jabs at my pride -like I expected- she merely got down on one knee and wrapped my arm around her shoulders again before helping me up "Come on now. I can't do this alone." She stated as I finally managed to get to my feet with her help before we both work our way to the room slowly "...Thank you for saving me from Ari, but I believe you just made yourself a target of Itex...they'll be interested in what your abilities are now." I inform her as we manage to get into the room, but she seems to shrug that off "That's not important at the moment and let me do the worrying for now." She replies as she lays me down on the soft welcoming mattress of the nearby bed "...They'll hunt you down just like how they hunt me down..." I say softly to her as my body relaxes into the comforting sensation of an actual bed, but once again she seems to wave it aside "Just focus on resting for the time being." She says while another one of those portals are opened causing my eyes to snap to it as on the nearby table a First-Aid kit is now seen "What on earth..." I mutter as she gets the kit before closing the portal making me blink in confusion "What...what was that?" I inquire with my curiosity now peaked, and she pauses before continuing to get out supplies to help my wounds "It was a Tear." She curtly said as she moved over to my side "A Tear? What is a Tea-" My question was cut off by her hand gripping my nose and jerking it back into it's normal position with a loud crack making my scream in pain after a few moments.

"It was just a question!" I exclaim in a nasally voice while clutching my throbbing nose, but the woman merely continues on like nothing happened before finally answering the question a few minutes later "Tears are openings in the Space-Time continuum that can be used like a walkway between realities, timelines or universes. With them I can make objects appear like trees, buildings, weapons, even people. I can also modify Space and Time as well... Most people wouldn't be able to grasp the severity of this ability but," She turns and looks into my eyes with a understanding that most likely exceeds her years before finishing "I believe you do." My memories instantly take me to every time I contemplated about the extent of my powers over reality- which happens far more then I would like to admit  _"The ability to do anything, change everything, create anything and erase everything...where should the line be drawn of what I should do with it or what I shouldn't do with it? A single person having this power... it's too much for one person to handle!"_ I look up at her and slowly nod "I think I do..." I say softly before groaning as I try to sit up, and I feel a gentle hand on my chest putting a small amount of pressure on that area "Just lay back for now." She says in a soothing voice, but I shake my head as I manage to sit up "N-not yet... I understand that it's no coincident that you found me at that moment in the cafe... and obviously you have your own plans that involve me in one way or another, and-while I won't ask what they are- can you at least grant me your name?" I ask her while looking directly into her eyes wanting to see if she will meet my gaze or turn away.

She kept her gaze steady on mine before smiling slightly "My name is... Elizabeth. Elizabeth Dewitt." I cant help but smile at the slight achievement of learning her name while offering my hand "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth Dewitt." I tell her with my hand extended making her laugh a little before taking my hand and shaking it as if we just met "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Graves." She replies in kind before laughing again "Now that the introductions are out of the way can I finish treating your injuries?" She asks while getting the First-aid Kit again, and I don't reply knowing full well that she would do it even if I said no.

About ten minutes later my nose is plastered to keep it from breaking again, my neck is covered in peroxide to clean out the holes the needles left behind and my ribs where checked to see if they were broken, and luckily for me they weren't "Now that my check-up is done why don't I continue my story?" I suggest to Elizabeth which makes her smile and nod "Not much else that we can do at this point is there?" She replies while putting the supplies away "Isn't that the truth..." I mumble before clearing my throat as I start up the story once more "Let's see... Ah yes I remember. We were heading back up the stairs when the Doctor's voice rings out from the Short Range Radio..."

**-Rewind Four Years-**

David was painfully making his way up the stairs while every other step jolted his injured wing rather painfully when Dr. T's voice comes from the Radio he just put in his pocket making him inwardly groan "David? David are you there?" The thirteen year-old entertains the idea of smashing the radio and finding a way to heal himself before leaving this lunatic-infested underwater city, but his mind instantly reminds him of the children down here forcing the idea out before it could happen; Consequently, this means he got the radio out and replied "Yes Dr. T I'm here. What do you want?" His weary voice must not have had an effect on the woman as she instantly replies "Oh good your alive. Remember those little ones that I sent to aid the person in Ryan's office? Well they have managed to save him from the office exploding and now I need you to meet up with them in Olympus Heights so you can examine him and make sure he is alright before bringing him here." The Aviation Hybrid sighs before saying "Alright. I'll get it done. See you later I guess..." He puts the radio away before turning and making my way back to the Bathysphere while gaining confused looks -assuming a Big Daddy can get confused looks- from Annie and her personal Mr. B "Where are you going Mr. Angel?" The child asks in a cutely innocent manner as I kneel down to her height "I need to go help some other people Annie. Now remember stick close to Mr. B and he will not let a single thing harm you. I'll see you later ok?" He tells her in order to reassure her, and she smiles in some form of understanding "Bye Mr. Angel! " She leaps up as she says that and hugs him around his neck making him pause temporarily before hugging back "Bye Annie...stay safe." The Pre-teen mutters to her which makes her nod again before her red stripped Big Daddy steps forward to take her, and I nod to the creature before parting from her and handing her to the Metallic Protector.

With the good-byes completed David continues his way to the Bathysphere before entering the confiding metal sphere, and he takes the chance to check on his wing "Time to see just how bad this is." He mutters to himself as he looks, but the moment he sees his wing he nearly pukes  _"Oh god that's bad..."_ He thinks as he looks at the partially black wing that has feathers stuck to each other from the blood that is matting down the feather and is also dripping down from the tip of his wing which is pointed directly down in a ninety degree angle, but even worse is that it isn't stuck in that angle it is swaying like only the flesh of the wing is keeping it attached -which very well might be true  _"Oh god...Oh God Oh God...m-my wing is screwed up! I don't think it can be healed from this state!"_ The former experiment soon is lost in his own panicked thoughts, but a voice coming from his pocketed Radio allows him to focus on something else "David are you on your way?" The Doctor inquires causing him to pick up the radio and answer "U-uh not yet... I have a situation..." He admits before getting a reply "What kind of situation?" The voice of Dr. T seemed to be worried as well as concerned causing the thirteen year-old to pause for a moment before answering "Well... my wing was injured greatly when I was trying to get to Annie and...it looks like it is only hanging on by the skin of the wing alone." There was a silence coming from the radio for a little bit as the Doctor must have been contemplating what to do " That sounds serious. Alright listen to me, back in Fort Frolic is multiple Vita-Chambers that could heal this injury. I believe the closest one is behind the main stair case of the Atrium." The information allows me to visualize the path in my mind  _"That isn't too far away... I can go there before heading to Olympus Heights."_ With those thoughts motivating him David carefully gets out of the Bathysphere while saying "Thanks Dr. T. I'll head over there then return to get to my destination." He informs her before pocketing the radio once more.

Heading up the stairs once more was a painful experience for the Aviation Hybrid since his swaying wing is constantly getting jolted and smacking into the stairs  _"Can't freaking wait for the Vita Chamber..."_ He thinks as he reaches the top of the stairs before starting his way down the corridor that leads to the entrance of the Atrium while keeping an eye out for any splicers that could jump out from around corners, but his main problem turns out to be the fact that the entrances are sealed shut by thick steel doors that look reinforced be more steel "Fantastic..." He mutters to himself before rapping his knuckle against the barrier to see how hard it is _"No immediate echo... solid steel and no hollow section in between one end and the other. Yep can't break this down."_ The Aviation Hybrid growls in frustration before crossing his arms and tilting his head downward while closing his eyes in a thinking stance, and after a few minutes an idea comes to the forefront of his mind that seems to merit some consideration "I wonder if it would work." He states out loud before lighting his right hand a flame with the Incinerate 2 Plasmid causing the partially blue heat radiates off his hands while his now burnt finger tips glow very bright white, and he focuses the heat onto his pointer finger causing it to become even more heated while glowing much brighter  _"Here goes_   _nothing..."_ David thinks before pressing his finger against the metal causing the metal to sizzle as the intense heat hits it, and amazingly enough he could move his finger forward through the metal as it melted from the heat which makes him laugh "I can't believe it worked!" The thirteen year-old continues to laugh as he moves his finger down making the metal melt in the path of his finger before he gets to the floor then he retraces back to the point where he started and started to go up in a rounded path  _"This is rather easy."_ He thought as he starts going down again until he reaches the floor before he steps backward and lashes out with a front kick knocking the section that was separated from the main barrier down into the Atrium with a rather loud clang.

Wincing from the sound, the former experiment cautiously walks into the the rather open area that offered little to no cover from any gun fire except for the bodies dried in cement, the few pillars holding the second floor up from the first and obviously the stairs themselves, but luck seemed to be on his side as David makes his way past the directory to behind the stairs making him sigh in relief as he sees the chamber full of the light green energy that reminds him an awful lot of electricity  _"Healing Electricity._ _"_ He thinks as he looks around once more before opening the chamber and awkwardly getting inside then closing the sliding door. The very instant he does that the energy gathers around his face and right wing as they get to work healing the wounds he has, and at first there was only a slight discomfort as the cuts and bruises from doing a sliding face plant gets mended while the skin cells are repaired; However, when the mending on his wing really gets started it was an instantly sharp and continual pain that makes the boy scream in pain as the bones were put back into their right positions, the muscles were reconnected and the veins forced together once more, but that was only the beginning as now all mentioned where being mended together by the energy in the chamber while the fractures along the hollow bones were being fused back together into solid structures again. The healing may have last five to six minutes at most, but to the hybrid it felt like eternity several times over during those few minutes.

Nonetheless, he endured the pain as his wing was healed by the chamber's energy before the pain finally went away as quickly as it came leaving behind a dull ache in his right wing, but as he steps out of the chamber and tests the wing by flapping it he deemed that it was worth it  _"Now onward to Olympus Heights!"_ David mentally announces before making his way out of the Atrium while unknown to him his departure is watched by the Rapture artist Sander Cohen who softly says "Good luck child... you'll need it." The Gruesome Artist turns and walks to the Theater to prepare for his next work of art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this chapter is mainly about Elizabeth and David recovering from the Eraser attack while also setting up the scene for the next chapter. So how many people saw the Elizabeth thing coming? Everyone? Good you should have. Anyways Please review and tune into the next chapter! See ya later!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	14. Upgrades all around!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back already! With the mystery of who Elizabeth is solved we must venture into the last leg of the game but not the story. I have my own version of the ending that is going to happen. Prepare yourself...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, Bioshock Infinite or life itself...that's right I OWN DEATH!
> 
> David: No you don't.
> 
> Me:...Killjoy...

With his wing's injury reduced to a dull ache David makes his way back to the Bathysphere in Rapture Metro, but a thought occurred to him that makes him pause  _"I wonder how the Big Daddy is that I left back in that forest area... I should go back and check on him. If he is still there that is."_ He starts going down the stairs to the Metal Sphere while contemplating this before getting out the short range radio "Doctor. Has Mary heard or seen her Big Daddy recently?" He asks in the hopes of finding out where the hulking protector might be before Dr. T replies "Mary's? No she hasn't seen the metal creature in many hours." This reinforces the Pre-teen's decision to go back to the area "Alright. Listen I'm taking a detour to Arcadia." He explains before a Pop and a red smoke appears in front of him  _"Houdini Splicer!"_ He thinks frantically as he draws the pistol he is using while the smoke clears revealing a male splicer "Wait good sir! Don't shoot! I came with some items for Master Cohen." The Splicer explains causing David to slowly lower the gun from his face as he sees two wrapped gifts of medium sizes "Alright...put them in the Bathysphere and I'll open them on the way." The Splicer nods at the order and puts the gifts on the left seats before turning back to the thirteen year-old "Master Cohen wishes you good luck in your endeavors." With a bow the Houdini Splicer disappears in a cloud of red smoke, and David stares at the spot for a few moments before he becomes aware of Dr. T speaking through the Radio "Graves? Are you there? Answer the Radio!" Shaking his head to clear it he answers Dr. T "Yes? What is it Doc?" He inquires while entering the Bathysphere "Why are you heading to Arcadia? Does it have something to do with Mary's Big Daddy?" She asks while sounding none too happy about the prospect of a detour, but the former experiment ignored the tone while going up to the button selection on the side of the lever "Yes it does. I believe that the Big Daddy is still where I left him and I suppose some muscle certainly couldn't hurt in this situation." He explains while hitting the button that allows the Spherical Submarine to navigate to the forest of Rapture before pulling the Lever.

"True but during the time that you spend getting that 'Muscle' the little ones and our comrade could be attacked!" Dr. T argued as the Metal Sphere started sinking into the depths of the ocean once more before David gets tired of the conversation "Oh I can't hear you... the connection is breaking up! I will ta... ou... ater...en...urfaced...ye!" He pretended to be cut off suddenly before turning the radio off for the time being "God she is getting on my nerves..." He mutters to himself while turning to the two presents that the insane Artist left him  _"Might as well take a look at them..."_ He thinks while grabbing the one on top before ripping the wrapping paper off then taking the top off the gift box revealing his .45 Magnum Revolver and Dagger "My weapons!" The Aviation Hybrid exclaims in joy before taking them out and examining them only to find that they weren't messed with in the slightest  _"Awesome! I have my fire power back!"_ Suddenly he hears something rolling around in the box and looks down to see a Electo Bolt Plasmid in there as well with a not attached that reads 'This came out when you kicked the Gatherer's Garden Vending Machine. Consider it yours and make each kill with it a masterpiece of it's own. Signed, Saunder Cohen.'

The Pre-teen pockets the Plasmid thinking that he could find a use for it at a later time before turning to the last gift and opening it as well, and inside was a crossbow that has a basic wooden structure with curved steel at the front along with a metal handle in under the middle section of the modern version of the medieval weapon; However besides the basic structure of a normal Crossbow the cord is pulled back under a specially made clip that would slide a bolt out as you shoot it  _"An automatic reload system for a Crossbow? Well that makes it slightly easier."_ But as he reexamines it he corrects his thoughts  _"Semi-_ _Automatic at least..."_ The reason for correcting his thoughts is the strange handle behind the clip of bolts with two small hooks at the end of the metal strips they are connected to. It seems that after firing a single bolt one has to push the handle up in order to hook the cord while pulling it back then pull it down to detach the hooks from the cord as well as setting it back into it's firing position "Still very fascinating...and quite the solution to the problem of carrying ammo and reloading single bolts." He says to himself while examining his new weapon, but the sound of rattling catches his attention as it is revealed that there is a red and blue clip in the gift box the weapon came in _"Other types of ammo perhaps?"_ The thirteen year-old thinks before the Bathysphere suddenly jolts signalling that he has reached his destination "I guess I'll find out." He says as he pocketed the clips, puts his dagger back on his left hip and puts his revolver away before stepping out of the Metal Sphere cautiously while aiming the crossbow ahead of him.

After a few minutes of waiting for an enemy to try and attack him David finally moves forward out of the Retro area and into the natural setting of Arcadia which makes him take a deep breath of fresh air while thinking  _"I'm still amazed that someone managed to grow a forest down here..."_ His focus suddenly shift to a small falling leaf in front of him before swinging the crossbow upward while firing upon pointing straight up, and the bolt hits it's target with a hard impact that sends the Spider Splicer toppling off the branch it was on before hitting the ground with a hard thud that forces the bolt further into the body finishing the enemy off; However, to make sure the enemy was truly finished David approaches the body and nudges it with his foot for any signs of reaction but not getting any "This weapon may turn out to be very useful." He mutters approvingly before searching the body and finding some money as well as some pistol bullets. After taking what was on the body the Aviation Hybrid turns and continues into the forest-like area in search for the area where he left the Big Daddy, but before he gets into the next room he freezes as he sees some person with a white scientist's coat on that is splattered in blood that is both old and new, a blue surgery mask that covers the majority of his face and a scalpel in his hand that is cutting up the body of some random splicer  _"W-White...coat..."_ The Former Experiment sluggishly thinks before dashing off to the cover of the wall that separates the rooms while shivering in fear "Even here...goddamn it!" His sharp mutterings were just loud enough to catch the attention of the Surgeon Leadhead splicer who pulls out his pistol quietly before silently making his way to the next room.

The soft sound of grass being rustled causes David's body to freeze in fear as it slowly becomes louder signalling that the 'Whitecoat' was getting closer to the entrance of the room, and before long the Splicer crosses the boundaries of the rooms by stepping into the room the thirteen year-old is in; Consequently, this makes the poor frightened boy into acting on instinct by quickly creating a black frying pan in a flash of shimmering green light -which catches the Splicer's attention making him turn to the boy- before smashing the kitchen utensil into the Surgeon Leadhead's face with a loud clang while yelling "DIE WHITECOAT DIE!" The suddenly assaulted splicer gets sent back while dropping his gun in order to clutch his face in pain, but in his adrenaline fueled state of fear David continues to wail on the Surgeon's head with powerful swings of the metal cooking utensil and before long the Surgeon's skull was cracked open with blood pooling out of his skull a little as the body falls onto the ground "And...stay down." The heavy panting former experiment says before smacking the head one more time to guarantee that the splicer was dead, and once he was assured of that he dropped the frying pan before going back to where he hid to pick up the crossbow he dropped while making the makeshift weapon he used viciously "A-alright...ignore the body and continue on your way..." He tells himself while taking a deep breath to calm himself and steel his nerves then he quickly walks past the body into the next room, but he doesn't stop his brisk walk until he was about two rooms away.

Once his pace slowed to a normal walking speed the Aviation Hybrid decides to look around for familiar land marks or signs that might remind him of where he hid the sleeping Big Daddy, but for the next twenty minutes he just wandered aimlessly finding nothing that could spark his memory until he came across a opening in the rock with two burnt scarecrows figures in front of it before entering the cave-like structure "Wait...this seems familiar..." He muttered to himself as he examines the carvings cut into the side of the rock with his hands tracing them while the sight of them makes him have a small flash back.

_Only the sound of Mr. B's mechanical groan reminds the daydreaming pre-teen where he really is causing the feeling of being caged returns somewhat, but the hybrid removes his hand from the tree before turning to his accompanying party of one "Sorry. Let's go." He says as he continues -admittedly a lot slower- walking through the natural-like landscape while taking in the different trees, flowers and plants, but something else catches his attention; a small cave opening with some strange makeshift scarecrows in front of it making a rather strange sight "Hold up Mr. B. I'm gonna check this out." Mr. B follows him anyways, but can't get through the opening "Sorry but you'll have to wait out here." David states before Mr. B makes a mechanical groan that sounds kinda like a protest "Don't worry. I'll be fine." The Pre-teen claims while rolling his eyes before continuing into the cave that turns out to be a grotto of some sort with symbols carved into the wall and random pieces of items as well as a interesting device that looks like a metal container that has a handle in the center of it along with a pressure gauge on the left side, connected to a enforced funnel with an elongated nozzle and small extra pipe above the funnel end "The hell is this thing?" The 13 year-old thinks before picking up the device and examining it more closely._

David blinks as he starts to realize where he is "This is where I found that Chemical Launcher and got the idea of the upgrade for Mr. B..." He says before stepping back with the water pooled at the bottom of the Grotto shifting around his ankles, and soon after realizing that he has another realization "I think I hid Mr. B around here!" The Former Experiment exclaims while rushing out of the Grotto and back into the forest area before looking around for anything out of the ordinary, and his eyes manage to pick up a large area in the corner of the room that seems to be shimmering back and forth  _"There!"_  He thinks as he focuses on the area -which gains a light green outline- before forcing the light of the area to straighten back to normal letting the still slumbering Big Daddy, the dead Rosie and the metal cage container become visible once more and completely untouched  _"Oh thank God... Now...lets make those upgrades."_ He thinks while approaching Mr. B with his Incinerate 2 Plasmid activating.

Twenty minutes later David has removed the Bouncer's air tank, placing it more central position instead of leaning to the left; patched the hole he had to cut open with some metal from the dead Rosie's helmet, welded the metal cage with the Liquid Nitrogen container in it onto the left side of his back and is currently lacing the hose connecting to the part that shoots out the flammable liquid while setting it on fire with a small flame along the Big Daddy's arm before welding the funnel part to the back of the Bouncer's hand "Mostly done... just a few more adjustments..." The Pre-teen mutters before just throwing caution to the wind and creating a wrench. After a few moments of work he has managed to reverse the grip of the handle that activates the spray of liquid, but something just seems wrong about the design idea to the thirteen year-old.

 _"Hmm... how can he pull it back to activate the flow of liquid?"_ He scratches the back of his head in thought before sighing  _"Didn't think this through all the way..."_ He laments before examining the handle for a few moments before getting a idea, and he quickly acts on the idea by using his Incinerate plasmid to remove the left side of the handle before going through the random pieces of supplies to find some wires and a red button that he salvaged from the remains of a vending machine  _"I hope this works."_ The hybrid thinks while creating a drill and drilling the part of the former handle that you normally grab and drilling it through making it hollow before lacing the wires through the hollow area then against the inside of the right side of the former handle and finally to the funnel part itself "Alright now just to drill a hole here...connect some wires here... weld some slim pieces of metal here to protect the wires... connect the wires to the button... and finally weld some metal around the hole in the funnel to seal it off. Done!~" The Aviation Hybrid exclaims happily as he managed to make a button on top of the grip of the former handle that should activate the mechanism that allows the liquid to be shot out of the funnel "Now to test it." David says as he presses down the red button, and only a second later the Nitrogen gets sent out of the funnel before being lit thus spraying flames out "It works! Yes! This Big Daddy has been upgraded!" The Former Experiment exclaims triumphantly as he lets go of the button and stopping the flow of Liquid Nitrogen before getting up while dusting his hands off "Better wake the big guy up." David says out loud before pressing his hand to the Metallic Protector's helmet and mentally commanding him with his powers  _"Awaken Mr. B."_

The gentle blue light slowly turns into the mellow color of yellow as the Big Daddy regains consciousness before using it's drill hand to get up onto it's feet, and it looks around as if trying to find out where it is before seeing David "Morning sleeping beauty. You've been out for some time." The pre-teen says before seeing the hose that connects the funnel to the container is dangling a bit "Better fix that later..." He mutters before the Big Daddy's mechanical groan gets his attention "Hm? Oh yes. Like I was saying you were out for some time, but I have an explanation for that. You see I lacked the ability to make that upgrade I was talking about, but after a few...incidents...happened I managed to gain the ability and returned here before upgrading you!" He finishes before noticing that Mr. B was checking out the back of it's hand as well as the button, and curiosity must have gotten the best of it as the Metal Protector presses the button with it's thumb causing the flamethrower on his wrist to spurt out fire before releasing the button in surprise "That's right! You are now wielding a flame thrower on the back of your hand! Just point and press and your enemies will be burned to a crisp." The thirteen year-old states proudly before remembering what he needed to be doing.

"Well now that your upgrade is mostly complete we need to hurry onto Olympus heights so we can help Dr. T as well as some random guy." He explained to the Bouncer before turning and gesturing for it to follow "Come on! We don't have much time!" He exclaims while looking over his shoulder at the hulking figure, but he pauses when he notices the mellow yellow light turns to a enraging red before a voice says in front of him "Well you will have to late for that appointment kid... now hand over all the ADAM you have!" David turns and sees a gang of at least a half a dozen Thug Splicers with three Leadhead Splicers backing them up as well as splicer that has his hands on fire that seems to be the leader of the group  _"A Houdini Splicer leading a group of Leadheads and Thug Splicers... Haven't seen this before."_ The Former Experiment thinks as he analyzes the situation "And If I say no?" He baits while eying the Crossbow he put down on the grass while he was working on Mr. B "Then you die and then we take the ADAM." The leader states enraging Mr. B and making the Big Daddy move forward so it is between David and the force that was threatening it's Little Sister's friend "B-boss I think this Tin Daddy is protecting him!" One of the Thug Splicers comments while taking a step back in fear, but the Houdini Splicer yells at him "So what!? We have more then enough Fire Power to kill it then the boy. Now go ge-" The leader pauses when he notices that David has disappeared "Where did the boy go!?" He exclaims in confusion causing everyone of his little gang to look around for their target.

Suddenly multiple gun shots can be heard in rapid succession before the lights from above gets shattered plunging the room into darkness except for the light filtering in from the adjacent rooms which freaks some of the splicers "Where is he!?" The leader yells over the sounds of panic of his gang "Wait... I think I se-" One of the Thug Splicer's comment was cut off and replaced with the sound of that person gurgling on his own blood before collapsing adding to the hysteria "Calm down! Everyone Calm the hell down! Keep on your guard and find him!" With the leader's authoritative voice cutting through their panic some of his gang's starts to spread out, but with the hysterics that had happened they forgot about the Big Daddy who takes advantage of the situation by charging into the nearest Leadhead and pierces her through with it's drill before tossing the corpse at a thug splicer; However, the Splicer falls back dodging the body through, but as he tries to get up his arms get pinned down to the ground by something going through his shoulder causing him to scream out in pain before another projectile goes through his head silencing him.

The unnerving Darkness seemed to be a forbidden area for any of the splicers since who ever stepped into it got slaughtered quickly, so they regroup back into the light that is coming through the door way in an attempt to remain alive; Consequently, this makes them group up and provides an excellent opportunity for Mr. B who takes it gladly by slamming it's drill into the ground and spinning it rapidly causing tremors to spread throughout the area leaving the Splicers off balanced before the Big Daddy takes aim with his new attachment then with a mechanical roar hits the button making the Flames shoot out engulfing many Thug's along with the remaining Leadheads "When did the Tin Daddies get that!?" The now unnerved Houdini Splicer exclaims as his forces are quickly dwindled down to two thug splicers who instantly throws down their weapons and run only for one of them to receive a crossbow bolt piercing his head while encouraging the other one to run faster "G-get back here coward!" The leader of the, now nonexistent, gang yells before turning back to the room finding the enraged Big Daddy's drill going through his chest killing him almost instantly.

"Well that was far easier then I thought." David says while stepping into the light with his crossbow ready to fire if necessary before snapping his fingers making the shards of glass and small pieces of metal float back up into the lights and repair themselves shining light into the room once more revealing that all the bodies in the darkness were killed with Crossbow Bolts "Regardless they still delayed us. Come on let's get moving!" The Aviation Hybrid exclaims before jogging towards the Metro with the Big Daddy's Foot steps thundering behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter is finished! Now with the upgraded Mr. B and a new weapon David is ready to fight off anything that gets in his way...or is he? Find out next time and please Review~
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	15. Search and Rescue Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next segment of the Recollection of Rapture is here! On the last chapter Mary's Big Daddy finally got his upgrade and is now back in the fight once more as the two companions now make there way to Olympus Heights to meet Dr. T and her mystery 'comrade' who -like Elizabeth- shouldn't be much of a mystery. One more thing... I don't think they ever described where the Metro is at Olympus heights so I'll be trying to make the area myself. Go easy on me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Own Bioshock? Here let me check *Rustling papers can be heard* Hmmmm... Oh! Here it is! *Picks up a paper* It says I don't! What a surprise.

After a while of trying to figure out how to fit the massive Big Daddy into the Bathysphere as well as David getting fed up with the small metal sphere before using his powers to make it big enough for Mr. B to crouch in it the two have finally arrivied at Olympus Heights Metro "We're here Mr.B!" The pre-teen exclaims as he jumps out of the Spherical Submarine with the crouching Big Daddy following " Time to turn the radio back on I suppose... too bad I was enjoying the silence." The thirteen year-old commented before switching the radio back on, and almost immediately Dr. T's voice can be heard "-vid you better answer me this instant! You hear me Graves!?" He only shakes his head before answering with a southern drawl"This is Angel of Death carting a Big Daddy that spots a flame copy. We've arrived at the destination what's your ten-four?" The obvious confusion amuses the boy greatly while Dr. T was most likely trying to figure out what he said before finally asking "What?"

David laughs a little before clearing up the confusion "This is David, I just made it to Olympus Heights with Mary's Big Daddy, who now has a flame thrower on his left hand, what is the situation?" Once the confusion was cleared the Doctor instantly went started to yell at him "WHAT'S THE SITUATION!? TWO OF THE LITTLE ONES ARE TRAPPED IN A ROOM IN ARTEMIS SUITES WITH OUR COMRADE UNCONSCIOUS! A GROUP OF SPLICERS ARE SURROUNDING THEM AND THEIR BIG DADDIES ARE EITHER DEAD OR UNCONSCIOUS AS WELL!" The pre-teen had to move his ear away so his eardrums wouldn't be ruptured "Um...copy that. Going to move in and rescue. Now please stop yelling you'll give away our position." He states and turns off the radio once more as Dr. T was going to yell again "Wow she can be loud..." He mutters to himself before starting forward while calling out to the improved Bouncer "Come on! We have people to save and splicers to kill!" The Big Daddy follows him with thundering steps that shake the floor with every collision of the metal boots with the floor, and as they reach the top of the stairs David looks around at the area trying to decide where to go.

They entered an area that must have had streets due to the large broken pieces of cement and tar that lay in uneven rows, and a red light coming from a stop light stuck on the color cloaks the aviation hybrid's back while he looks back and forth in order to figure out which way he should go "Hm..." He hums to himself as he thinks before noticing something shining on the ground, and as he picks it up he finds it to be a quarter  _"Well this could work. Heads we go on the front path, tails I head the other way."_ With his way of determining where he is going complete David flicks the coin up into the air before catching it on the way down and smacking it against his wrist, and when he removes his hand he finds it to be tails "Other way it is." He says while pocketing the coin before turning around "Come on Mr.B we're headed this way." His hulking companion gives a metallic groan as a response before following him into the unknown dangers that lie ahead.

After a while of walking they come across the suite that they where looking for with a crashed train rammed through the left entrance while the front of it has some flames beside it "Well looks like someone enjoyed themselves too much when they played conductor." The pre-teen comments while walking through the right entrance before ducking into the shadows when he sees a Leadhead Splicer walking around with Machine Gun as if patrolling the area  _"Already? I wonder how many enemies are around here..."_ The thirteen year-old thinks before slowly reaching around for a piece of debris, and once he finds a decent sized piece he tosses it behind the Leadhead causing the Splicer to whip around machine gun ready to kill whatever was there; However, when the man was turning back around David's dagger pierces the through his skull instantly killing the Splicer before he drags the body onto the crashed train to avoid suspicion "Best to be on guard from here on..." He mutters to himself before exiting the train and continuing into the suite with the hulking Mr. B behind him, and once inside David stopped to just look around at the terrible conditions the suite was in "Holly shit! It looks like a Tornado and Nuclear Device got fused together creating some sort of radiation Tornado that explodes the ground as it travels along it." The thirteen year-old's description may have been a bit exaggerated, but the suite was in a god-awful state with walls partially destroyed, the ground covered in rubble/debris as well as being splattered with blood in multiple places, parts of bodies were everywhere with just corpses at places and the ceiling had multiple openings where it was just destroyed  _"Great Spider Splicer highways... better be careful. I don't want to ambushed by the bastards."_ He inwardly sighs at the thought before starting to maneuver through the multiple obstacles that the destroyed area had.

"Welcome to the Circus of Value!" A voice rings out causing David to instantly draw his revolver to kill whatever said that, but he pauses in confusion when he sees a vending machine with a clown face on it titled 'Circus of Value' that seems to sell miscellaneous items "The hell...is this?" The confused boy asked out loud before examining the machine "I guess this is what people use down here to buy stuff..." He shrugged before starting forward, but the sound of a metallic buzz makes him pause just in time to see the red search light that appears in front of him "Great...security camera." He sarcastically stated before waiting for it to scan the other side then he rushes under the camera to stay out of it's search light while signalling Mr.B to wait, and he glances up while activating the Winter Blast Plasmid before freezing the camera solid  _"That should hold that for a while."_ The thirteen year-old mentally shrugs while gesturing for Mr. B to follow him once more before continuing forward with the familiar sound of metal boots hitting the ground  _"This place must have been for the lower class of Rapture, and it might have been the place where the fall of Rapture started."_ David pondered while passing multiple rooms that have been blocked off by fallen rubble or been broken into making them terrible choices to hide in, and soon the two go up the stairs to the next floor while the Aviation Hybrid starts picking up on some sort of commotion down some of the hallways "I think we're getting close Mr. B." He says to his companion while quickening his pace, and by using his hearing as a guide the Former Experiment navigates through the second floor pass a bunk bed and something called a Gene-Bank into another hallway; However, he stops suddenly when he sees the mass of splicers trying to get through the door on the right  _"Alright there in that room... now how to get them away from the door way without killing myself..."_ He looks around in an attempt to find something that could either gain their attention or allow him access to his goal, and that's when he notices the other door on the left before getting an idiotic idea  _"It's the only one I got though."_ He grimly thought before carefully sneaking to the door on the left and opening it quietly while rummaging through his pockets.

Once the item he was looking for was in his hand David maneuvers his right foot to keep the door open while bring up his left hand up to his mouth before sharply whistling, and sure enough the entire mob of Splicers turn around and see him with murderous eyes; However, the pre-teen quickly holds up the bottle of ADAM that only has twenty units left "Who wants some ADAM!?" He calls out making sure every splicer could see it before he tosses it into the room while the Splicers rush after the bottle with their addictions commanding them to get the substance, and once all of them are through the door the hybrid quickly slams the door shut before focusing on the door turning it from wood into solid steel as well as the wall around it "Mr. B! Get that door open while I take care of this!" He ordered as he activated his Incinerate 2 plasmid and while he started welding the door shut the Big Daddy goes over to the other door and groaned loud enough that the people on the other door could hear it "M-Mr.B...?" A timid voice asked cautiously before getting another Mechanical Groan that sounds like some form of reassurance that must have reassured the children on the other side since the door opens quickly with two little girls embracing the metallic protector who wraps it's hand arm around them carefully in order to bring them a sense of security, and at that moment David managed to finish the welding just in time for something on the other side to crash into it  _"It may be steel but I still don't know how long this thing will hold. Time to get the hell out of here!"_ He thinks while looking over at the two children, but he is surprised to see Mary as one of the two girls "Mary! Your alright!" He exclaims in relief causing the child to see her 'Guardian Angel' and rush over to him before hugging him "Mr. Angel! I knew you would come and you found Mr. B!" She states happily as he hugs her back, but the sensation of cold metal pressing against his neck makes him move back and see his silver cross around her neck which makes him smile "I see you got my gift for you." He says while tracing the cross.

"Yep! Thank you for it Mr. Angel. It makes me feel special!" Mary exclaims happily, and the other child moves out of the Big Daddy's grasp causing David's eyes to snap over to her and analyze her  _"This child seems...different for some reason..."_ He thinks while examining the girl's black dress that has a tear on the right shoulder, red sash around her waist and four red buttons placed symmetrically across from each other, but soon his attention goes up to her face where her light blue eyes look at him somewhat fearfully making him frown before he holds out a hand for her "I'm here to help you... I'm gonna get you back to safety child." He says in a soothing voice that placates the little girl's fears and slowly she gets closer to him before timidly taking his hand "D-do you promise?" She asks with her voice barely over a whisper, and David nods while pulling her into a comforting hug "I promise you... I won't let anything happen to either to you." He reassures her while stroking her blonde hair that is pulled back into a small ponytail before a loud thud resonating from the steel door disrupts the moment "Alright we'll leave as soon as I get this' Comrade' of Dr. T's. Where is he?" The thirteen year-old asks the two children quickly and they both point into the room they just were in "I'll get him. You two go with Mr. B he'll keep you safe and I'll be right behind you." He tells them as the Big Daddy picks up Mary before putting her on it's should then doing the same with the other child, but a extra loud thud startles everyone causing David to exclaim "GET GOING!" The Bouncer roars before charging down the hallway while the Aviation Hybrid rushes into the room that the children was in; Consequently, the sight that awaited him causes him to pause because on a metal table lies a corpse that has a Bouncer Drill lodged into it's back  _"That must have hurt..."_ He idly thinks before turning to see a white man with light brown hair wearing a rather simple white sweater and black pants unconscious on the ground "I hope your the guy because we need to get out of here!" David exclaimed while heaving the unconscious body over his shoulder before rushing out of the door and down the hallway, but the hopes to get out before the Splicers chasing them is quickly dashed when the door that was holding them back gets blown off the wall from some sort of explosive.

The thundering sound of multiple feet slamming into the floor can soon be heard along with yells of anger as the Splicers realized that their targets are gone, and they must have assumed -correctly- that the boy rescued them causing them to stampede after him  _"God Damn it! Why do I do these Suicide Missions!?"_ The Former Experiment mentally yells while running faster down the hallway with the Bunk beds and Gene-Bank, and he quickly activates his Telekinesis Plasmid before making the Bunk Bed hover in the air with some effort then launching it at the horde of enemies in the hopes of delaying them, but even though the thundering sound dims for a few moments it picks back up louder then before signalling that the mob is running faster which makes David mentally curse his luck  _"Why me!? Why always me!?"_ Nonetheless he also ran faster as he went down the stairs, but he stops again with his Winter Blast Plasmid activated "Time for you guys to Cool down!" He exclaims before sending a powerful blast of Ice up the stairs freezing them solid while also freezing multiple Splicers creating some form of living barrier "Yes!" The Thirteen year-old cries out happily, but his joy is short lived as he notices that the barrier is being shoved forward before sliding down the stairs and smashing into millions of shards the moment it hits the wall while the other splicers rush down the stairs using the ice to propel them faster "Oh come on!" The Hybrid exclaims in disbelief before starting to run again  _"There has to be a way to get rid of these things!"_ He thinks frantically while looking around before seeing the Security Camera that was frozen and getting another idea  _"This is just as dumb as the freakin bottle of ADAM idea...well that one worked so this one might as well."_ With a mental sigh he jumps up and tears the Camera slightly off the wall causing the oil in it to spurt out on the floor below and once it was fully emptied the Former experiment jumps back onto the floor "Lets see if you can take the heat!" He exclaims while launching a fireball with the Incinerate 2 Plasmid that sets the spilled oil on fire just as the Horde reached the spot burning a good deal of them, but he the sound of Plaster Cracking makes the boy rush out of the Suite while switching to the Target Dummy Plasmid  _"Ok. I can't kill them all but I can mislead them!"_ David thinks while creating a fake image of himself running around a corner while diving into the crashed train just as the Spider Splicers get out of the Suite, and luckily enough they spot the fake before yelling "There he goes, after him!"

Soon the sound of a thundering stampede can be heard once more as the Spider Splicers lead the charge while the other Splicers that managed to get through the fire follow them after the fake image, and after a few minutes the sound dims down to an echo from another hallway "That was close..." David says while letting out a shuddering breath as the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins starts to pass leaving him kinda tired, but he manages to snap out of it when he hears Mary's voice" Mr. Angel are you ok?" The voice sounds oddly close and the pre-teen turns to see that the two children -along with Mr. B- were also in the train "Oh...yeah I'm ok. So the gang's back together huh?" He states before Mary tackles him with a hug "I'm so glad your ok Mr. Angel." She says while snuggling into his chest making him chuckle awkwardly "U-um... So! Who is this?" He asks while gesturing to the other girl with a wave of his hand which causes said girl to approach him "My name is Sally Mr. Angel. " She greets before curtsying "Thank you for saving us." David blinks before smiling at the child  _"Again these children amaze me...how can one be so polite and composed after a scare like that is beyond me."_ Instead of voicing his thoughts he merely states "It was my pleasure," He pauses for a moment to get up while readjusting the unconscious body on his shoulders before continuing "Besides it would be a shame for such adorable girls to be harmed. I just couldn't let that happen." The two girls giggle while they climbed back onto Mr.B's shoulders before David carefully checks outside, and after finding no Splicers around he gestures for Mr. B to follow as he jumps out of the train "Can you tell me which way we need to go?" He asks to two girls "That way!" They both exclaim cheerfully while pointing forward "Well that's simple enough. Come on then." He states while starting forward with the Big Daddy following.

 _"Might as well inform the Doc that the girls are safe."_ The thirteen year-old thinks before getting out the Short Range Radio and turns it back on just in time to receive a loud yell into his face "-OU BETTER BE LISTENING GRAVES! IF MY LITTLE ONES ARE HARMED IN ANYWAY I WILL PERSONALLY TOSS YOU INTO A ROOM OF ENRAGED BIG DADDIES!" As David tries to regain the hearing he lost he speaks into the Radio "I got the girls Dr. T as well as your 'companion'." The Radio only plays static while the former experiment regains his hearing, and after a little bit the Doctor replies "Good. It is time for us to meet. Come down to the lowest level of Olympus Heights...the Little Ones know the way." The Radio abruptly goes quiet making him sigh in annoyance "Very well... onward into the depths of this watery hell!" He exclaims before starting forward once more  _"And into the jaws of a possible enemy..."_ He kept that thought to himself, but it constantly plagued him as the odd group makes it's way into the sewers of Rapture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another important person in the Bioshock Universe has been introduced! Since that person was the only new person you should find it easy to find out who it is. Anyways... What will David find in the lair of Dr. T? What will be his future challenges? How many other children will he meet!? WHY AM I SHOUTING RANDOM QUESTIONS ABOUT THE PLOT AT YOU!? Find out all the answers -except for the last one- and more on the next chapter of Recollection of Rapture! Please Review! I would love to know what you think about my story! See ya next time!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	16. Sickness and Strange Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I! HAVE! RRRRREEEEETUUURRRRRNNNNEEEEDDDDD! Very quickly return! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock nor will I ever and no one I know personally owns it and WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!? Thank you for your time.

I had to pause as I started to pant from the excursion of energy I'm using just to speak which causes Elizabeth to gently push me back into the bed "I think that's enough for now... you need to rest." She orders firmly yet sill kindly, but due to my extremely stubborn nature when it came to doing nothing I weakly protest "N-nonsense I'm fine... I can continue." However, I suddenly was seized by a harsh coughing fit that feels like it is tearing up my throat with sandpaper, and while I was hacking I felt a helping hand sit me up before pressing a cup of water to my lips that I drink down to help quell my coughs "Sounds like your getting sick..." She states before putting her hand against me forehead making me shiver violently at how cold her hand feels to me, and as she pulls her hand away she worryingly tells me "Your burning up pretty bad. Whatever they put into you must have also weakened your immune system." This makes me groan in annoyance  _"I hate being sick! Not only does it make me unable to do anything, but I also lose control of my powers sometimes."_ I miserably thought to myself before I felt a uncomfortable sensation in my nose "Ah...Ah...Ah...AHCHOO!" My eyes snapped shut as I sneezed, and I oddly felt a surge of heat in front of me while I sneezed along with a startled gasp coming from Elizabeth that makes me open my eyes only to see that the ceiling in front of the me was on fire "What happened?" I inquired as my companion grabs the glass of water and tosses the liquid up onto the fire putting it out quickly while leaving a blackened scorch mark behind before supplying me with an answer "You... kinda breathed fire."

I sighed at that before deciding to explain what I knew to her "Alright listen. Every time I get sick I tend to loss control of my powers at brief instances. Mainly, when I sneeze. Now when I sneeze literally anything could happen. Time space ruptures, people appearing in the room, loss of bodily control, random events happening, changes in emotion heck it could also destroy a universe. That's why I try my best not to get sick, but since I am sick I'm counting on you to help get me well again." I glance over at her to see her face fixed into a surprised expression before turning serious and nodding "Ok I'll do my best." I smile slightly while thinking  _"With luck this might not even last today."_ Feeling slightly more optimistic with this thought I lay back and ask "If you don't mind could you make some chicken noodle soup? It tends to work the best for some sicknesses." She must have agreed since I heard her foot steps going into the kitchen before the sound of one of her tears opening is heard, and not long after that I heard the Stove's flames turn on; However, when I heard the water being poured into the pot I suddenly sneezed, and while I was sniffing I heard Elizabeth give a startled yelp while the sound of water going everywhere can be heard "Is everything ok over there?" I ask cautiously as I also heard the sound of dripping water "Everything is going just fine..." I noticed a hint of irritation in her voice causing me to crane my neck to see the kitchen, and I saw water dripping from the ceiling, counter and Elizabeth herself which suggests that my sneeze must have made the water explode all over the kitchen.

For a second I considered saying something, but the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' goes through my head making the idea of keeping my mouth shut a much more wise idea  _"Gonna have to make this up for her later..."_ I thought turning my head back towards the ceiling, and about fifteen minutes later the delicious scents of chicken, carrots and other vegetables simmering in what could only be a savory broth invades my sense of smell causing -to my embarrassment- my complaining stomach to growl loudly making my female companion giggles a little before announcing "The food is almost done. Just wait a few more minutes." Of course I had no choice but to do that unless I wanted to get my head to get beat by a wooden ladle which just doesn't seem like a good idea at the moment, so instead I wait until I felt another sneeze building up  _"Oh no... not again!"_ I frantically thought while trying to hold in the reality changing reaction, but it was in vain as it just made the sneeze become more powerful when it came "AHCHOOO!" The sneeze makes me sit up as it came, but nothing seemed to be destroyed, changed or altered until I noticed that I seemed to be going up making me look up to see the ceiling getting close  _"Am I deifying gravity? That can't be it... I don't feel any different so that leaves..."_ My thoughts trail off as I look over the side of my bed to confirm my theory  _"Yep. The bed it."_ I mentally confirm before calling out to Elizabeth "Um...Elizabeth...the bed is floating..." I heard the pot that has the healthy soup being put onto the counter before she walks into my line of sight with a thoughtful look on her face "So it is... Hmmm..." She examines the bed before holding her hands out in front of her facing opposite directions then she pulls them apart as if ripping something open, and I saw a flash of light surround the bed while it took the outline of one of Elizabeth's tears before the bed suddenly falls back onto the ground with a very loud thud "S-switched the bed with a gravity bound one?" I asked unsteadily while watching Elizabeth go back into the kitchen "Yep! The soup is done by the way." She casually stated while getting out some bowls for us to use.

"That's great ne-new-nnNEEWWS!" I stated/sneezed causing a flash of light appear, and once it disappeared I opened my eyes to see Ari in front of me confused "Oh hey Ari." I greeted while sniffing a little which causes him to notice me "David!? Great now I can finish you!" He growled, but as he approached me I remained as calm as ever before asking kindly "Before we get to that would you like something to eat?" This makes him pause in surprise, but once the smell of the soup hits his nose his stomach growled just as loudly as mine making him redden slightly in embarrassment "Yes please..." He mumbles just loud enough for my enhanced hearing to pick up "Very well then. Elizabeth! Can you please get a third bowl? We have a guest." I call out to her causing her to come out of the kitchen confused before looking at Ari with wide eyes "You!? B-But my tear sent you into the depths of space!" She exclaims making me laugh a little, and this gets her attention as she looks a me with confusion "Ari here has been modified genetically so many times to survive almost any condition in order to follow me anywhere. Space is one of those environments that he was modified to live in for a bit of time." I explain vaguely since I don't really know how they managed to do that little enhancement on him, but even though I could see that my female companion wanted to know more then that she moves on to the more obvious question "What is he doing here?" She warily asks while keeping her distance "Oh. I sneezed and my powers fluctuated causing a small rupture in space in time that transported him here. A rather lucky break for him... anyways I've offered him something to eat. If you don't mind serving him that is." I stated while casually waving off the question.

After a few moments of looking back and forth between Ari and myself Elizabeth cautiously goes into the kitchen before returning with two bowls along with spoons and gives them to both of us "Here you go... I'll be right back." She tells us before going back into the kitchen to get her own bowl, and I go into my food with gusto since my stomach feels like it is caving into itself; However, halfway through my soup Ari decides to start making some conversation "So how are things?" I consider the question before shrugging while swallowing the mouthful of broth in my mouth "Fairly well. You?" I reply in kind as I scoop up another spoonful of soup "Things have been better..." He states slowly while eating just as fast as I was, and soon we both finished as Elizabeth returns to the room "So how's the...soup." She started asking before catching sight of our empty bowls, but I answer anyways "It was an amazing meal Elizabeth. Thank you for it." I state in gratitude as Ari nods "Yeah. Thank for making it. That had to be the best meal I've had in a long time." Ari echos politely as we both sink back comfortably, but my comfort was soon upset by me hacking hard again forcing me to sit up in order to settle the content in my lungs "I-I think my mucus is flowing into my throat when I lay down... I should remain sitting." I state while forcing myself back up into a sitting position while Ari gives me a strange look "So your sick." He states obviously, and I nod in confirmation making him groan somewhat before standing up "Thanks for the meal but I need to tell the higher ups about the failure of the mission..." He growls at the idea while starting to go for the door, but before he makes it I call out to him "Tell your Dad the usual for me!" He looks back and nods then leaves without saying another word.

I turn back to Elizabeth who seemed rather astonished by what she just saw "You might want to close your mouth Elizabeth or else a fly might go into it." I commented with a slight smile when she snaps out of it by shaking her head then looking from the door to me several times "What just happened there?"She looked utterly confused as she asked, but I merely tilt my head pretending not to know what she is talking about which makes her further clarify her question "Why didn't he kill you? You said that you two are worst enemies!" I couldn't help but laugh at this which almost instantly turns into a coughing fit, but that soon settles down enough so I could explain "It's his pride." This time she tilted her head not understanding, so I explained the matter further "You see Ari is a unique Eraser. He is the son of Jeb -a head scientist back in the hellhole I was taken to- and he doesn't really have his father's love or even like. So after he was turned into the hybrid you saw he vowed to be the best, but unfortunately for him he will never be the best... no matter what kind of 'enhancements' he gets..." I couldn't help but trail off as some memories start coming to the front of my mind, but I quickly shake them off when my female companion states "That doesn't explain why he didn't take the chance to kill you."

I nod in acceptance of that fact before continuing on with my explanation "True... but his drive to become the best gave him an overwhelming sense of pride as he took down person after person who was supposedly stronger then him, but when his target turned out to be me his pride backfired on him. You see the first time we fought I was utterly destroyed by his power, but since his pride told him that he could kill me whenever he let me live and ever since then I have been beating him. The fact is he won't try to kill me in a weakened state like this because he wants the satisfaction of killing me at full strength; However, sometimes that doesn't stop him from using underhanded moves like that damn collar to give him more of an edge over me." I finish with my explanation and casually looks over to Elizabeth while seeing the understanding in her eyes "He won't kill you like this because he wants to prove he is really the strongest." She clarifies making me smile and nod in confirmation "Bingo. But we don't only fight each other. There has been times were we have actually saved each other from certain death, or we were forced to work together in order to survive a situation and when those times come around we can really work well together...pity the circumstances forces us to be enemies rather then allies, but that's the way life is I suppose." I state while starting to stare into space "Their was one time where I made a deal with him... he works with me so we can survive and I will not kill him as long as I feel sympathetic towards him...that deal is the only reason he is still alive today..." I tell her while letting memories of Ari and I fighting, working together, acting civilized and even joking around play before my eyes reminding me of what could have been as well as what has been.

"Why doesn't he just leave the place where you were taken?" Elizabeth inquires softly, and after a few minutes I shrug my shoulders while answering "I don't really know... it could be the fact he wants his father to love him and he will stay there as long as there is a slight hope that it could happen. Maybe he feels as if being with that company is all he could ever do, or maybe they have given him some sort of substance that makes it so he would die if he didn't get it in a certain period of time. Maybe...despite everything he feels that he owes the company his very life... I don't know and it is possible that he doesn't know either." My last statement must have confused my female companion since she asks "What do you mean by that?" I glance over in her direction before looking straight forward again "...Sometimes people do things and they don't even know why. It's like an instinct to them or a desire that they weren't even aware of. Your question is kinda like the questions people ask alcoholics or smokers 'Why did you start? What was the driving force? Was it peer pressure? Depression? Stress? Problematic upbringing?' Some of the people who do those things don't have the answers they should. They think back for a long period of time trying to find out why but never truly get the answer, and when that happens the bad habits they have formed take over while they try to figure it out thus making them smoke and drink even more." I pause with a sigh before shaking my head then I continue more softly "There are times when people do things that they will regret yet long to do again... I suppose me and Ari are the same in that category... For Ari may never know why he wants to go back to Itex, yet will still do it and I... I will never know why I sometimes enjoy the carnage I have brought, yet will long to cause more at periods of time..." I don't even glance at Elizabeth since I don't want to see her reaction to this startling admittance.

It occurred to me that there was one more example I could compare this kind of thing "Our desire can seem like the need for vengeance." This apparently caught her attention since she almost immediately asked in a nearly demanding voice "How? How is it like that?" I stay quiet for a few minutes to gather my thoughts before answering slowly "Like some desires...it can consume us... and drive us to the point of insanity. Have you ever seen a person so consumed by an addiction or desire? It's something else took their body and is controlling them to do unspeakable things. People who are controlled by a desire can be some of the most dangerous people because they are willing to do absolutely anything in order to achieve their goal like: Throw away friends, family, loved ones or become the very people they hated in order to get close enough to exact vengeance. I pity those people the most...their always in denial about what they have turned into. They always think their different from the person they hate, but once the deed is done or the truth is brought to them they break down and lose themselves entirely. Most people never recover from that. In fact most of them commit suicide." This time I look at her and see the information sinking in, but I also thought I saw some form of internal conflict through her eyes  _"The eyes are the window to the soul...what could she be possibly thinking about?"_ I wondered, but as if someone slammed the window shut her eyes seemed plain and dull before she speaks "I see... well I think you should rest David. After all you need your strength." She says while gathering the dishes and heading towards the kitchen kinda slowly as if deep in thought.

I said nothing as she left to the kitchen instead I chose to ponder my companion once more  _"Elizabeth... you haven't told me much about yourself while I seem to be telling you a lot... what secrets are you hiding from the world, and what plans do you have going on in that mysterious mind of yours? I have a feeling that when I figure that out I might not like what I discover."_ My thoughts continue to plague me as I carefully lay down on my left side in order to sleep without putting uncomfortable pressure on my wings, and even though I knew I wouldn't be able to truly fall asleep due to years of life saving paranoia I still closed my eyes in an attempt to fall asleep anyways  _"...I wonder...how much power can she manipulate?"_ For some odd reason this thought unnerves him the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit shorter chapter then my normal chapters, but a lot more revealing of past events and history! As well as a look into how wise David is...or at least how much of a deep thinker he can be. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one should be back on track in Rapture! Where the younger David shall meet Dr. T. As always please review. I seriously need some info on how I am doing... see ya next time!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	17. Is there a different Doctor in the house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dramatically* It...is Time! *The word time echos with lighting suddenly striking the ground behind me then everything turns tranquil* For the next chapter of Rapture Recollection!
> 
> Disclaimer: *Sighs* Why don't you people get this... I don't own Bioshock!

I groaned as light filters onto my eyelids forcing me to open my eyes and see Elizabeth opening the blinds of the room which causes me to put my pillow over my head in protest  _"I was actually getting some sleep..."_ I thought in self pity, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to return to the land of slumber now that I have woken up  _"Might as well see if I could get up now."_ With that decided I toss the pillow aside before propping myself up using my arms; However, before I could actually get up my temporary roommate returns into the room and gently pushes me back down "We don't know if your better yet. Don't exert yourself." She firmly orders which, as always, made me raise an eyebrow at her order "I don't do well with people who order me to do things." I inform her, but regardless I remain laying down so she could check my health while commenting "That may be true, but if you do exert yourself too much you will remain sick or get worse." I flinch slightly at the feel of her slightly cool hand on my forehead until she draws back her hand "Well your still a bit hot but not like yesterday... If you remain in bed and rest today you should be fine by tomorrow." She informs me before going into the kitchen before the smell of cinnamon drifts into the room making my stomach grumble in protest of not being filled yet, but with Elizabeth's warning echoing in my mind I stay put instead of getting up  _"I don't want to be sick any longer then necessary..."_ Suddenly the image of a beautiful young lady at the age of seventeen with slightly tanned skin, gorgeous eyes that are as blue as the ocean that are narrowed into a determined glare, long black hair that flows behind her since it is tied into a ponytail except for two stubborn strands that frame her face which only seems to increase the defiant look in her eyes and she was wearing a light blue blouse along with a black sweater whose sleeves stop at the elbow of both of her arms which are bent due to her hands being on her waist, her nicely toned legs are partially covered by a pair of dark blue shorts that stop at her knees and her left foot is tapping with a pair black sneakers with contrasting white highlights showing her defiance as well as her determination once more before an angelic voice rings through my head _"David Graves what are you doing out of bed? Your in no condition to do this!"_ I start to chuckle when I realize that my wonderful girlfriend had worn down my resistance to help in these kind of situations -which happens far more often then I would like to admit. _  
_

I could remember all the arguments we had when I was sick that either ended up with my giving up and going back to bed, or me being an idiot and hurting her feelings which made me -and still does make me- feel like a complete and utter dumbass before finding her, apologizing profusely until she forgives me then ending up back in bed anyways _"I could never win against her in that case."_ The realization only made me smile at the thought that I would always have someone watching out for me and caring regardless of whatever I had done "She's a rare kind a person..." I mutter before hearing Elizabeth's voice beside me "Who is a rare kind of person?" She asks while startling me badly "JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled in surprise before clutching my hammering heart before exclaiming "How the heck did I not notice you coming!?" Apparently this was rather amusing to her since she giggled a little "You spaced out with a smile on your face for some reason." I blink for a second before blushing in embarrassment "O-oh..." I saw the slightly amused smile on my female companion's face which makes me glare at her, but it losses it's threatening status when my stomach decides that is the moment it should make the fact that it is empty known with a very loud growl causing my face to heat up more in even more embarrassment "I thought you would be hungry so I made this for you." Elizabeth says while giving me a bowl of oatmeal that smells like cinnamon along with a spoon so I could actually eat "Thanks." I say to her before starting to eat my breakfast ravenously, and only in a matter of twenty-three seconds was everything in the bowl eaten leaving the bowl looking -key word looking- as clean as it was when Elizabeth got it out of the cabinet.

"W-Wow..." My female companion stated with a look of disbelief on her face, but I just shrug since my metabolism was increased when I was altered in order to supply myself with the higher rate of burning energy that comes with being a Aviation Hybrid "Thank you for the Oatmeal Elizabeth. It tasted great." I gratefully told her as she took the bowl and spoon "Your welcome." She replies while heading into the kitchen allowing me to contemplate my next course of action  _"I may have been sick when Ari came by, but he could get impatient and come back and try to kill me again...Maybe we should head to another location as soon as we can. Also should I continue telling her about Rapture? She is withholding a lot from me, and I have the feeling that her finding me was no coincidence... of course now that I think about it she could also be able to go to other universes and purposely found me for some odd reason."_ My small revelation makes me consider just leaving quietly, but for some odd reason I felt like I should bide my time before considering that; However, I could try and find the reason behind this the person I was thinking about returns to the room "Do you feel up to continuing? If not you could rest and I could find something else to occupy my time." She kindly asks before I consider this "Hm... No I think I can continue." I tell her while sitting up with only a slight struggle.

"Now... we had just started on our way into the lowest section of Rapture in order to meet Dr. T in person..."

_**-Rewind 4 Years-** _

While shifting the weight of the unconscious man on his shoulders David continued forward with his young companions giving him directions "That way Mr. Angel!" Mary says while pointing to a path that is off to the side, and he nods before heading over  _"I wonder what Dr. T is like in person... people tend to act differently when you meet them face to face."_ The Aviation Hybrid ponders while walking the path until reaching an area the widens out to a room with two separate ways that rejoin on the other side, but just as he enters the room the sound of rapid beeping catches his attention before just barely jumping back in time to dodge a missile causing it to hit the wall on the other side of the room with a decent explosion  _"They have Missile Turrets!?"_ The thirteen year old thought in utter disbelief while jumping forward in order to dodge another explosive rocket that streams past him and hits the wall like the previous one, and with David weighted down with the the unconscious man there is little that he could do besides continually dodging; However, despite the fact he was suppose to be protecting the man the pre-teen basically rolled him off his shoulders and let him hit the ground before drawing his Revolver in a quick draw while firing at the Turret just as it was about to fire off another missile.

The quickly aimed bullet hits the explosive rocket's tip just as it was about to fly out causing it to explode inside the turret effectively blowing the machine apart  **(A/N: This can actually happen. A bullet could cause a RPG to explode if it hit it just right. Proven by Mythbusters. :D)** while David holsters his favored firearm before crouching down and picking up the man's body once more "You better be worth the effort or else I'm gonna enjoy blowing your brains out." The former experiment muttered while adjusting the weight evenly so one side of his body isn't overburdened and his equilibrium is still centered before calling out behind him to his companions "I'm gonna go ahead and make sure there isn't any other surprises. Wait here." He hears a mechanical groan that sounded like an agreement before he cautiously goes forward in order to make sure he isn't caught off guard again, and his careful approach allowed him to notice two turrets at the end of both paths that are in the room without alerting the machines sensors  _"How to do this..."_ The Former Experiment ponders the situation for a few minutes while looking around for anything useful before he notices something a little ways from the former Missile Turret; One single explosive rocket remained intact from the explosion and is laying just a few feet from the mangled/melted machine that could have launched it  _"This makes things easier."_ He thinks in a slightly cheerful manner before activating his Telekinesis Plasmid, and he carefully focuses on the explosive while making it levitate into the air before slowly spinning it around so it's tip was facing the turret on the left path  _"Fox 1! Fire!"_ He thinks before launching the Missile at the turret, and before long he hears a explosion causing him to peak around the corner just as the smoke clears revealing that the turret was destroyed "One down...one to go." The thirteen year-old says to himself as he proceeds across the newly secured path until he reaches the corner and stops due to the fact that the other turret could easily detect him if he moves any further forward. _  
_

While taking the time to scan the immediate area once more for anything useful David tries to think of a way to disable the turret when a idea came to him _"I could possibly use the Energy bolt Plasmid to fry the turret's circuits like an EMP pulse..."_ He considered the idea for a few moments before shrugging "It's worth a try." He says to himself once more before his hands charge up with blue electricity that arches from finger to finger, and then he quickly goes around the corner while launching a stream of electricity that hits the turret just as it turned towards him causing the mounted gun to suddenly point down with no components to direct power to the swivel; However, instead of cutting the juice he intensifies the amount of power he is using before an energy overload causes the mounted fire arm to completely short circuit making it utterly useless "Alright! You guys can come up now!" The Pre-teen calls back while stopping the stream before hearing the distinct sound of heavy metal boots hitting the floor as Mr. B approaches him "Just continue down this path?" David asks the two young girls while pointing behind him at the path ahead with his thumb, and the two nod cheerfully as if this is a normal occurrence before they continue on there way once more into the the very lowest depths of Rapture.

After about thirty minutes of walking we made it to a huge room with what seems to be twin roads with a piller connecting the floor to the roof- which shows an amazing view of the outside- in between them, but the roads get blocked by a huge amount of debris making it impossible to pass "Now where do we go?" The pre-teen asks while he looks around for any possible ways forward with no luck, but luckily the two girls have gotten off of Mr. B's shoulders before going over to something that resembles a large water drain that goes down to the sewers "Come on Mr. Angel!" Sally exclaims while going down the smooth slope causing David to follow downward into the sewers "How lovely..." He mutters as he follows the girls through the sewer drain until they reach an interesting wall that seems to have a small semi circle on the bottom that slides up before Sally and Mary crawl through with the small opening closes again, and the Aviation Hybrid can pick up on muffled sounds of conversation through the wall  _"Wonder what's going on..."_  He thinks while shifting the deadweight on his shoulders again as he waits, and before long the wall splits in half before each side goes to it's own direction making an opening revealing a third child that isn't Mary causing him to blink in confusion "Come on Mr. Angel. We need to get to her." Mary reminds him before leading the way while David slowly follows taking in the sight of many young girls with ages varying from ages five through seven as he goes down the stairs before seeing even more young children that are staring at him in wonder  _"So many children...do they have no family?"_ He thinks sadly as he passed the multiple bunk beds that indicated that at one point of time there was many more people then what is was present, but since he didn't want to think about what could have happened to them David ignored the extra beds while following his young guide until a familiar voice gets his attention "Is our Comrade alright?"

"Well... he's alive. That's all I know right now." The pre-teen states while turning to the voice to see a silhouette of a woman smoking in a room adjacent to the one everyone else is in that looks like an operation room "I will examine him. Bring him in here." The Doctor ordered making David groan slightly  _"Of course..."_ He miserably thinks while walking over to the entrance of the room before taking a deep breath and rushing into the room, putting the man's body on the metal operating table then rushing out of the room with his eyes closed  _"H-hate operating rooms... and hospitals...and laboratories..."_ He thinks while releasing a shuddering breath, and he quickly recovered his composure before looking into the room through the big window to watch Dr. T determine the physical state of the man he rescued "His body is fairing a lot better then I expected considering his fall in the air vent and- What's this?" The silhouette leans in as if she found something before continuing "Strange...he shouldn't have a bump like this on the side of his head..." She says in confusion causing David to remember how he through the body onto the ground earlier  _"Opps..."_ He thinks as the Doctor checks to see if it could have a concussion anywhere near the area "He should be fine but he will have a headache when he wakes up." She declares before standing upright and taking a drag from her cigarette, and she turns to the window "Graves I will be freeing our comrade from Fontaine's control. My Little One's would love someone to play with that isn't a giant hulking metal monstrosity." She tells him before turning back to her poor victi- er... 'grateful patient'.

At this the former experiment looks behind him and sees the girls staring at him while whispering "Is he really an angel?" "Is he here to save us?" "Is he friendly?" David blinks as he hears these whispers, but he smiles before knelling down to their general heights "Hello. My name is Mr. Angel." He calmly greets in a kind manner in order to make his first impression a good one, and it works as one of the girls he doesn't know approaches him timidly "A-are you really an Angel Mr.?" The pre-teen couldn't help but let his smile grow before removing his jacket and letting his pitch-black wings spread to their full length creating an awe-inspiring sight for the young children "Go on... you can feel them gently." He says in an encouraging voice which must have helped the young girl's confidence since she approaches him as he moves his left wing forward to help her get to it, and he shudders as he feels a small hand brush against his soft feathers "T-they feel amazing..." The young girl states causing the others to quickly come forward and brush their hands against his wings before he feels three small figures tackling him from behind making him fall forward "Gotcha Mr. Angel!" Mary exclaims happily causing the former Experiment to laugh as he notices Sally and Annie on his back too "Oh you think so huh?" He asks before suddenly spinning one eighty degrees rapidly while catching the trio then landing on his feet with them in his grasp making them laugh "Take us on a ride Mr. Angel!" Sally exclaims in joy, and David can't help but comply with the request by getting a running head start before taking off into the air.

The tree girls laugh and cheer as the aviation hybrid skillfully flies around the room while narrowly dodging the beds, the other children and other random objects placed around the room causing the others to become jealous "I want a turn too!" "Can I go next?" M-may I have a turn...?" "Mr. Angel over here!" David couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as the girls are trying to get him to give them a turn  _"I guess kids will always love the idea of flight. After all the idea of flight without machines is one of Mankind's greatest goals."_  He mentally admits while smiling before saying to the trio in his arms "We should give the others a turn too you know." This makes them pout at the idea of stopping, but they nod in reluctance anyways since they already share everything else in there home; However, that still doesn't stop them from giving him the infamous puppy dog look along with the adorable bottom lip pout that makes any resolve crumble at a single glance "Alright you can have a few more minutes." David says with a groan since he was unfortunate enough to glance down and become a slave for the unbearable cuteness that three utilized, and a few minutes later he lands before setting the three on the ground "Alright who's next?" He asks aloud before they crowd him except for a rather shy child in the back, and he almost instantly notices her before approaching her "Hey there... do you want a ride?" He asks quietly while knelling down to the quiet girl's height, and she nods slightly while clutching onto a worn out teddy bear that has seen much better days "How about I give you a personal ride? Does that sound good?" The thirteen year-old inquires while ignoring the multiple sounds behind him that were basically saying that it was 'unfair', but the same couldn't be said about the shy girl as she seems to draw into herself "...T-they can go..." She manages to say while backing up, but David remains calm and approaches her slowly "No...it's ok... I insist...that is if you want." He says while holding his hand out, and the girl only stares at it for a few minutes before finally going forward while reaching out to take his hand "That's it... take it at your own pace." He says encouragingly with a smile as her small hand reaches his before he slowly encases her hand in his own hand.

"Let's take to the air." The aviation Hybrid states with a smile as he pulls her gently into his arms before jumping up into the air and taking off causing the young girl to yelp at the sudden action then giggle at the sensation of air brushing past her face that could never happen other then in the wonderful feeling of non-mechanical flight  _"Sometimes this makes me happy to be a freak."_ David grins while putting the child on his shoulders as he speeds up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I got a little bit of writers block on this so it's not the best work I've done...still I hope you enjoy it! Please review and follow maybe favorite...and someone give me an idea on what to name this shy girl because I have no idea what to call her. See ya next time!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	18. Tailing Fontaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the next segment of the Recollection of Rapture! Now I know the last chapter wasn't exactly the best work I've done, but I'm gonna try and make this one up to the standards I have set.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock and the likelihood of me ever owning it is pretty much zero percent.

Several hours after flying everyone around David decided to relax on one of the beds while playing a game of Jango -that he created in his jacket to give the illusion that he always had it with him while pulling it out of his jacket- and it was his turn "Alright...lets see here..." He mutters while gently tapping at certain blocks to test which ones are loose and which ones are needed for support of the building block tower, but before he could make his move Dr. T's voice rings out startling him "David! I've done what I can with our Comrade. Can you take him to a bed?" She asks after accidentally making him knock over the block tower which causes him to sulk slightly "Sure..." He replies before moving the shy child of the group off his lap "I'll be right back." The pre-teen tells his newest friend whom is named Krystal -it took a lot of coaxing to learn that- before getting up and walking over to the entrance of the operation room  _"Go in, get the man and go out...simple."_ He thinks to himself while taking a deep breath then rushes in, grabs the man, throws him over his shoulders and finally rushes out while panting heavily  _"If this keeps up I'll need to see a psychiatrist."_ David thought while he regained his composure, and after he managed to accomplish that task he went to the nearest empty bunk-bed before maneuvering the still unconscious body safely onto the bottom bunk; However, since he hunched over to do this he failed to notice to notice two of the more mischievous young girls sneak up behind him before each one tackled a leg causing his body to buckle and drop to his knees then his upper body to fall forward "Whoa!" The aviation hybrid exclaimed before his open mouth connected to the unconscious man's mouth as if they were kissing.

It took several stunned seconds for his mind to register what happened, but when it did the thirteen year-old jumped back violently -which allows the two offenders to slip back into the group of children as well as conceal themselves in plain sight- while crying out in horror of what just happened before creating a bar of soap and feverishly washing his mouth in the hopes of cleansing himself of what just happened while the children laugh at what just happened "Ewwww! That was disgusting!" He complains while continuing his futile efforts of washing away what happened until he gives up and turns to look at the amused 'innocent' stares of the group of young girls "Alright...who did that?" He asked in a neutral tone that somehow still conveys a cold, angry, and threatening sense that would normally make any one unfortunate enough to hear it to get on their knees and plead for their life while also feeling there very existence being threatened, but since these children have been mentally conditioned to take this cruel, sadistic and dangerous city in their stride while even feeling happy and semi-safe down there his voice had not even the slightest effect on them "What do you mean Mr. Angel?" They chorus in an almost perfect sync making the pre-teen wonder if they do these jokes often "You know what I mean." He stated while walking towards them slowly; However, before he could find out which of the young girls carried out the painful prank Dr. T calls out to the former experiment "David! I think it's time for you to go find  _Fontaine..._ " She said the name with a strong distaste and hatred before going back to her normal tone as she continued " And figure out what he is planing now that he basically runs Rapture." _  
_

 _"What am I? An errand boy?"_ David couldn't help but think as she ordered him to do this, but in order to keep a close eye on the children he will take the orders...for now "Very well... I must admit I am a bit curious myself. You got a lead on where he could be?" He casually asks while walking towards the stairs that would lead to Olympus Heights while listening for a reply "Based on what some of the little one's saw while they were harvesting ADAM, I believe that he may be going to Point Prometheus... I do not know why he would be heading there though." This makes him pause as he realizes that he doesn't have the slightest clue of where Point Prometheus is "Um...where is Point Prometheus?" The thirteen year-old asks kinda sheepishly, and he hears the Doctor reply after a few moments "You will need to use a Bathysphere in order to get to Point Prometheus. Head to Rapture Metro...also go alone. This needs to be stealth, not destruction." After hearing Dr. T's instructions David heads out immediately through the sewer and back up to Olympus Heights where he finds Mr. B guarding the entrance which is evident due to the numerous bodies of splicers that were either impaled or burned to an extent that their skin were black and crispy "Nice work Mr. B." He comments while going around the bodies and collecting the items that the splicers had on them before turning to the hulking Big Daddy "Well I'm off to Point Prometheus to go find Fontaine. I need you to stay here and keep doing what you are doing." The request was met with a nod and metallic groan that sounded like a affirmative sound to the pre-teen "Good. I'll be back soon so don't worry." He says while beginning to walk in the direction of the Metro, but despite how casual he said that the Thirteen year-old couldn't stop himself from pondering this 'Fontaine' character  _"He remanded in disguise for who knows how long after faking his own death so he could have an edge against Ryan...Why would he want this place? What is his real goal...?"_

These thoughts kept plaguing the former experiment as goes to Rapture Metro, and luckily for the distracted hybrid the splicers seemed to either not be around or not take notice of him thus allowing him to get to his destination with no resistance  _"Well I'm not going to learn why just by tossing it over in my mind. Best to go see what the man actually is doing."_ David decided before realizing that he is at his destination "Huh...That was rather easy." He mutters to himself before entering the spherical submarine, and once inside he locates the button that will choose Point Prometheus then flips the switch making the entrance be sealed while he sits down before it starts to sink into the surrounding waters; Consequently, with nothing to occupy himself the aviation hybrid was soon getting claustrophobic and in order to calm himself down he decides to ponder Rapture's original reason of being constructed "...A city where the artist won't be judged...the common man can keep what he truly earns... and those who lack vision will be left behind... despite some flaws here and there this place could have become quite the paradise to some people. Heck if the situation was different this could have been my real home where I wouldn't be judged by my wings or past... by what I had to do in order to survive..." He thought aloud while turning his attention to the window that lets him view the outside where he sees a school of silver fish swimming past the Bathysphere before scattering from the sudden appearance of a grey humpback whale swimming through their group with it's massive mouth wide open trying to catch some food to eat "Rapture does hold some beauty that it might have had in days of long past, but unfortunately even that small bit is fleeing because of the damage being wrecked upon it from the inside... I wonder if anyone had the slightest clue this was going to happen?" He continues to wonder out loud as he observes the sight that the sea is letting him see.

With his mind distracted David continues to watch as a giant squid makes it's way past before it's one eye sees the metal sphere causing it to be startled which leads to it squirting some ink while rocketing away, and with the ink staining the glass the thirteen year-old can no longer see the outside forcing him to sit back into the plush red leather seats until the familiar rumble of docking shakes the Bathysphere before the ink-stained window/hatch opens  _"Time to see what Fontaine is planning."_ He thinks grimly while drawing his steel dagger from it's sheathe with a slight hiss that some how seems to promise death to any that dare takes on it's wielder.

The pre-teen cautiously gets out of the Bathysphere as he looks around for any immediate threats, but he finds no trace of anyone not even the sound of a breathing can be found -other then from himself of course- which slightly unnerves him  _"This section of Rapture so far seems abandoned... then again this is only the entrance."_ With that logic being reminded David makes his way up the stairs while noticing a massive bronze sculpture that has fallen onto it's side resting against a pillar "Wow...that thing is huge. Wonder how much it weighs?" He asks himself, and he looks around to make sure no one is around before placing his dagger on the floor then he approaches the fallen sculpture while cracking his knuckles and neck "Now lets see how heavy you are." He states before bending over and grabbing it, and after a few steadying breathes the hybrid attempts to lift the bronze artwork with a groan  _"H-heavier then I thought..."_ He notes as he manages to lift it up to his waist, but the strain is too much causing him to drop it with an extremely loud metallic clang that startles the former experiment while also making him realize how dumb of an idea it was to attempt to lift it  _"Everyone in the building could hear that!"_ He scolds himself before hearing the sound of rapid footsteps getting louder as they get closer, and he quickly takes off his jacket before flying upward to conceal himself in the shadows of the pillar.

Just as he manages to get to the shadows a man wearing a pair of blue overalls with brown straps that covers his entire lower body with the bottoms made to function as heavy duty boots, a grey sweat stained t-shirt, a worn/beat up hard hat and a pair of what seems to be black rubber gloves that stops just above his elbows while in his right hand is a revolver that is most likely fully loaded and ready to shoot anyone that gets in this man's way "What was that? Who's here!?" The man yells out infuriated- most likely because he was interrupted from something- causing his voice to echo throughout the room, but the voice also echos in the former experiment's mind as he recognizes the voice as Fontaine's due to the earlier conversation he picked up on with his radio  _"Target's found... now to find out why he is here."_  He thinks before hearing a lot more footsteps approaching, and before he knows it Fontaine is joined by at least fifty to one hundred Splicers of all kinds making David's jaw drop  _"G-Goddamn... I can't fight this many enemies!"_  His frantic thoughts makes him go further into the shadows as Fontaine angrily turns to the mass of Splicers "I never said any of you could be in this area! Who interrupted me!?" His demand was answered by uncertain looks among the assembled groups and low mutters as they also tried to find out who dared to disobey their new boss, and soon a single thug splicer steps forward nervously "B-Boss there is no one here that was in this area." He stated causing everyone- including David- to wince at this because one thing can be certain about people like Fontaine: They don't like being told that they were wrong.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I misheard something as big as this damn thing hitting the ground?!" Fontaine yelled at the thug while quickly getting in his face causing the poor splicer to shrink back as he tried to amend his former statement "N-no! I meant tha-" The Thug was cut off by a even angrier yell "Or maybe you think you can trick me!?" At that instant Fontaine grabs the splicer's throat with one hand and nearly cut off the flow of oxygen while the now choking man barely manages to plead "S-sir...I-I...d-didn't... I...s-swear...!" Fontaine didn't say a word he merely closed his hand completely which completely crushes the Thug's throat before jerking his hand back and tearing off the entire neck from both the body and the head, and as the head hits the ground Fontaine coldly looks over at the assembled group once more "Let that be a warning. If anyone else dares to disobey me you all are going to die!" He pauses his yelling and lets the message sink in before snarling out "Well? What are you waiting for? A personalized message!? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" His roar shakes the room causing all the splicers to rush out as quickly as possible leaving Fontaine alone with the corpse of the Thug Splicer and a hidden David "Useless freaks." The hybrid hears his target mutter before walking towards the tunnel that connects this area to the next.

David watched cautiously as the door to the tunnel closed behind his target before letting out a shuttering sigh of relief "W-well I found him at least... now I need to tail him." He mutters to himself as he flies back down to the ground, and after retrieving his dagger -how they didn't notice it is beyond him- he goes through the tunnel as well while making sure that no one could give his location away  _"That would be very bad if I get caught here. I doubt I would survive."_ He thinks realistically as he exits the tunnel, and after following the hallway a little he sees that their is a door to a new area that hasn't been opened as well as a stairway to the right that goes up to the second floor  _"The door hasn't been opened and there is some blood on the staircase. He went up."_ David analyzes before silently going up the stairs just in time to hear Fontaine talking to himself "Ah... now that's the good stuff. I can't believe I didn't do this before! I feel the power rushing through my veins... More... I need more!" The pre-teen stops at the top of the stairs and carefully peaks out to see his target running from a corpse in search of something, and this allows him to sneak over to the dead body of a Houdini Splicer to check it for anything unusual "... Death was by a gun shot going through his skull... based on the hole size I would say a pistol of some sort... Hm? Needle marks? Perhaps one of the girls came by before he got here, but the gun shot seems fresh..." The thirteen year-old frowns as he tries to make sense of this, but he puts the information into the back of his mind for now as he follows in the direction of his target.

His pursuit takes him to a location called 'Failsafe Armored Escorts' where David witness's Fontaine kill an Elite Rosie with a single punch through it's armored gut that literally goes directly through the body  _"Holy shit...this guy is packing quite a bit of power."_ The Former Experiment thinks wearily as he watches his target search the deceased Big Daddy's body for something only to growl in anger "Worthless thing. Not even a drop on it!" After saying that out loud Fontaine proceeds into the section of the building, and the Aviation Hybrid sneaks over to the body of the Rosie after the doors closed behind his target "A clean hole... no jagged edges at all he literally punched a hole through it." The hybrid muttered in amazement as well as a slight bit of horror, but before he could consider following his target the doors to the Failsafe Armored Escorts open once more causing him to react without thinking by bending the light around his body to produce the effect of invisibility as Fontaine steps out without even sparing a glance in David's general direction  _"What's going on? Why is he back already?"_ The Hybrid wonders before seeing a Leadhead Splicer follow Fontaine at a distance that would be deemed respectable as well as careful  _"He has a companion this time...why? What's his game?"_ The pre-teen curiosity plagues him as he drops the invisibility in order to not bring attention to himself by showing an unnatural shimmer of light before following the two in the shadows of any cover he can find.

After a few minutes the two- plus the hidden follower- reach the dead body of the spilcer that was shot "See this man?" Fontaine asks in tone that demands that the Leadhead answers which he does with a gulp "Y-yes B-boss... I-I do..." Fontaine shoves the man forward onto the ground while ordering "Tell me how it died." The Leadhead quickly looks at the obvious wound that must have terminated the Houdini's life before stuttering out "I-it looks l-like a b-bullet s-shot h-him t-through the h-head..." The splicer's 'boss' nods while bringing his boot down on it's back forcing the splicer onto the ground "According to many others you and this Houdini were in very bad relations. You two fought daily!" David realizes the Leadhead's situation immediately  _"An enemy of his happens to be dead by the same weapon that he uses...Seems I'm here to witness an Execution without trial."_ The Hybrid feels a small amount of pity for the Splicer, but it is quickly crushed as he continues to watch "Please Sir! I swear I haven't seen him all day! I was at my post just ask my gang!" The Leadhead pleaded while trying to get his superior to see reason; However, Fontaine's next words quickly dash any hopes that the spliced gun wielder had "I already did. No one has you accounted for." The cold words make even David shiver as he watches in anticipation "Thus as the owner of Rapture I condemn you to the same death you gave this Houdini Splicer." Fontaine announces before drawing his pistol, but something else clanked against the floor causing everyone's attention to turn to it.

 _"Is that...? No way!"_ David thought in shock as the item that accidentally hit the floor turned out to be an ADAM harvester that the young children use to get ADAM from the corpses of dead splicers, and suddenly things just clicked in his mind  _"Wanting to be alone in a wide area... the dead body with needle marks...An apparent lust for something...the insane power he has... he's been killing his own men in order to Harvest ADAM!"_ The thought hit the thirteen year-old hard, and he hides further into the shadows as Fontaine growls in frustration before quickly shooting the Leadhead in the head at the exact point as the last "Damn Device... I need to find a better way to keep that on me without it being noticed." The 'owner' of Rapture mutters to himself before going over and retrieving the harvester "Oh well. Time for my next injection." He says in an creepily excited voice as he goes over to the Leadhead's body and starts stabbing it multiple times while drawing ADAM from blood stream  _"That...is so sick."_ David thought queasily while fighting the urge to puke all over the floor, but he hadn't seen the most sick part because as soon as the Harvester was full Fontaine immediately stabs the needle into his own vein and pumps the non-refined ADAM into his body  _"Oh g-god... I'm gonna puke... I'm defiantly going to puke..."_ The pre-teen thinks as Fontaine roars with the increased power starts pumping through his veins "It isn't enough... I need more... much more... I nee-" Suddenly Fontaine stops his addiction rant before turning towards David's location and punching the floor creating a tremor that puts the thirteen year-old off balance which leads to him falling out of the shadows and onto his face "O-ow..." He says while pushing himself up, but he yelps when his body is lifted up by the hood of his jacket "Hey watch it! You better not damage this jacket!" David warns while he is lifted right in front of Fontaine's face- which again supports his ADAM addicted theory because his face is deformed like some kid turned his face to clay and kinda swirled it clock-ways.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Fontaine demands to know, and of course to David's hate of being ordered around -especially crazy assholes- makes him reply in a straight voice "Why I'm with Boy Scouts. You see I've been going around to all the underwater city selling brownies, cookies and pastries in order to raise enough money to protect the forests. I've just came from Atlantis. Care to buy some?" He finishes in a innocently sweet voice that has an undertone of mocking in it, and apparently Fontaine picked up the undertone because his other hand immediately grabs the pre-teen's throat "I don't know why you are here but since you are I think there might be some ADAM in you... I'm just gonna crush your windpipe and harvest any and all ADA-" His sick and twisted explanation on how he planned on killing David was interrupted by said person bringing his legs up to his chest before shoving his feet directly into Fontaine's gut which knocks the wind out of the ADAM crazed 'owner' while forcing him back as well as releasing his grip on the thirteen year-old's windpipe.

David shakily lands on his feet while gasping for air and rubbing his throat  _"There must be a massive bruise around my neck... Oh well it'll heal soon enough."_ He thinks while looking over at the figure of Fontaine as he gets back up onto his feet "Not bad kid. You got some strength to you... you must have a good amount of ADAM in you!" He exclaims while David gets into a more secure fighting stance and keeps his right hand out with his dagger as a guard while charging his left hand up with his Electro-bolt  _"I need to find a way to either wound this guy or disappear."_ The hybrid thinks warily while they both wait for either one of them to make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... I didn't know how this was going to go at first but it seemed to come well enough... I hope you enjoy this chapter and CLIFFHANGER! Next time Fontaine -who is hopped up on ADAM- will fight our main character David- who already is thinking of a way to get the hell out of there- who will win? Who will survive? How long will it take to update? Why aren't more people reviewing? How many can juggle bowling balls!? Well find out, some of, the answers on the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW IF I'M DOING GOOD!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	19. Video Game Rumble!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a Massive Battle against Fontaine and I'm hopping to make this no normal battle. Time to show what David's powers can do!
> 
> David: So altering the battlefield, changing the fight, throwing off the enemy etc, etc?
> 
> Yep!
> 
> David: Oh... ok then.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock in any form of way. I do partially own the story line... and David...and I also do not own any parodies of games you might see in this chapter.

David's heart was beating hard against his rib cage while he watches his enemy for any sign of movement that might signal some sort of attack  _"Ok... I'm fighting a super charged Fontaine that has been injecting himself with literally pure ADAM and he has enough power to effortless punch through an Elite Big Daddy not to mention he wants to forcibly take any ADAM in my system."_ The pre-teen reanalyzed the situation in hopes of finding some form of silver lining to this, but once again he doesn't find any other then this should be one hell of a challenge  _"If I survive this that is..."_ He grimly thought before his enemy charges at him with a murderous roar, and the speed displayed stunned David as Fontaine almost instantly reaches him with a thundering right hook to the thirteen year-old's face that sends him flying across the room before smashing into the wall creating a massive dent as he tries to make the ground stop shifting in his sight "Goddamn...that hurt..." He mutters before dropping from the wall onto his feet, but right before his feet touched the floor Fontaine was on him with punch into his gut that slams him back into the metal wall while forcing blood up his throat that gets spit out of his mouth somewhat; However, most of the blood stays in his mouth as the ADAM charged madman rips him from the wall before throwing him to the other side of the room where David hits the other wall upside down while creating another human sized dent  _"T-Too much strength... c-can't pit my physical power against his... I'll lose badly."_ The aviation Hybrid realized as he fell from the his embedded spot on the wall head first to the ground "O-ow..." He mutters as his got to his feet and gripped his head in pain.

"Well kid you got some spunk I'll give you that, but this was a rather poor choice on your part." Fontaine comments while picking the thirteen year-old up by the collar of his jacket level with his face "Now that your resistance is done...any last words?" He asks in a deadly whisper, and when his already crushed enemy nods he prompts "Well what is it?" That's when he sees the boy smile lazily with blood stained teeth before stating "Go fuck yourself Fontaine." Right after he said that insulting statement he instantly spits the remaining blood in his mouth directly into Fontaine's open eyes which causes the new found owner of Rapture to rear back while letting go of David in order to bring his hands up to his eyes to remove the obscuring substance, and as soon as his feet hit the floor David creates uses the Telepathy Plasmid to bring his Dagger to his hand- since he let it go after the first collision with the wall- before handling the short blade in a reverse grip while plunging it deep into Fontaine's right side.

Fontaine screams in pain as the sharpened blade enters his side, and his screams increase in volume as he feels the blade being twisted and rotated in order to cause as much damage as possible; Consequently, this means David was still near him which allows the ADAM madman to lash out blindly with his right hand until he feels his hand connecting with the pre-teen's face while forcing him away from his dagger "YOU GODDAMN BRAT! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'LL WISH THAT YOU NEVER CAME TO RAPTURE!" Fontaine yells beyond pissed off while using his left hand to remove the bloody spit from his eyes and his right hand to try and find the weapon sticking from his side, but what pisses him off even more is the snide comment that his enemy replies with "The instant I saw your deformed face I regretted it. So it can be safe to assume that your never going to get a girlfriend right?" Right before Fontaine could scream out profanities at the 'insolent' Thirteen year-old he feels the Dagger suddenly being removed from his side painfully causing another yell of pain before he finally removes the spit from his eyes, and with his vision cleared he rapidly looked around in search of his enemy without any luck "SHOW YOUR FACE! I'M NOT GOING TO LET THIS SLIDE BASTARD!" The ADAM addict demanded while looking everywhere, but he is quickly caught off guard when he hears David's voice right behind him "Temper, temper. You should control yourself."

Without thinking Fontaine swings around with a powerful haymaker only for him to hit an empty space and with the overpower strike finding nothing solid to strike his power makes him stagger forward before an electric bolt strikes his back with a scorching mark; However, when he turns yet again he finds nothing there once more causing him even more confusion "Where is he...?" Fontaine muttered out loud not expecting an answer, but he receives one anyways to his left "Why... I'm over here!" He quickly turns with his pistol and fires causing the wasted bullet to hit against the wall with a short spark "Or am I over here?" His enemy's voice came behind him making Fontaine spin around while trying to grab something that isn't air- unsuccessfully might I add "Maybe over here!~" The voice continued to taunt, this time below him forcing Fontaine to panic slightly and punch the ground below creating a new hole in the floor "Careful there don't want to bring the place down now do we?" The voice echoes through out the room both sarcastically and infuriatingly which sends Fontaine over the edge in rage as he starts just swinging punches and blows everywhere around him "COME OUT AND DIE ALREADY!" He yells in an mind clouding rage.

Meanwhile, David is flying directly above Fontaine while creating small rifts in front of him and around his target to give the effect of a different version of throwing his voice  _"When you can't beat them Physically, screw with their mind or what little is left with their mind."_  The Aviation Hybrid thinks with great satisfaction while watching the victim of his psychological assault wear himself out before creating one more tiny rift right next to Fontaine's ear to have the effect of a someone breathing right into his ear then David whispers "If I'm not to the left...or to the right... not behind...nor in front...and not even below you...where am I?" He quickly closes the rift as Fontaine swings once more behind him before staggering back obviously confused with the last statement while the Aviation hybrid lets himself drop down above his target, and he sees Fontaine's eyes widen as he realizes what David meant before looking up just in time to receive an Axe-kick directly to his forehead.

The impact between the heel of David's foot and Fontaine's skull makes a sickening thud along with a slight crack right before Fontaine rears back dazed and disoriented, but he manages to grab onto his enemy's arm then takes advantage of this by slamming him into the floor hard as he steadies himself "Not so tough in close up are you!?" Fontaine snarled while grabbing David's other arm before slamming his foot down as he pulled harshly on both arms like he was trying to tear the hybrid's arms right off his joints causing the pre-teen to scream loudly in pain; However, both of his hands start to spark with blue streams of electricity before arching between the two hands and once connected the energy builds directly in the middle of the arching path in the form of a swirling ball "What the-" Fontaine starts before the ball is launched directly into his face forcing him back while releasing David's arms, and right after he was released the thirteen year-old gets back onto his feet and immediately makes some distance between himself and Fontaine  _"Got to keep him off guard...need to keep him guessing. Time to change the name of the game!"_  David thinks before focusing hard creating a green shimmering aura of his power over reality that expands throughout the building before forcing the area into a two dimensional plane- including everyone in the aura- which changes everything into a classic pixel sprite animation style.

David's sprite looks in front of it then turns back before turning back to Fontaine's dazed form with a smile, and as his mouth moves a black box appears below the 'stage' with white words appearing with each letter creating a beeping noise like a classic Game Boy Advance game that indicates what the now pixelated pre-teen is saying "Sweet! It worked! Now...for a change of scenery." The Dialog box disappears before David's sprite faces the front with his arms crossed and hair waving as a green light outlines him, and soon he snaps his arms out while pushing his chest out as if yelling as the green light envelopes the background/stage before fading away to reveal a wrestling ring with a huge audience around the ring that is full of strange creatures that look way to small and cute to be a part of Rapture.

Another dialog box appears as Fontaine gets up finally over his dazed state and notices how the area has changed "W-what happened...?" The words on the dialog box disappears as he looks towards one side then to the other side in confusion before looking down to see that the ring is blue with a giant picture of penguin's head wearing some sort of crown while flashing the peace sign, and soon he sees David standing up straight while stretching his legs by leaning one way to the other "You! How did you do this!?" The box clears once more as the pixelated pre-teen shrugs "How do you know it was me? Maybe you did without knowing! After all you have taken quite a bit of ADAM haven't you?" His sprite raised an eyebrow while pointing at Fontaine's sprite, but before anything else could be 'said' the lights dimmed as two spot lights hit the two of them.

Fontaine looked around confused while David merely flashed the peace sign as the dialog box disappears, and only a few moments after that happened a red sign appeared in the middle of the stage stating "Ready?" The two of them looked at the sign before taking up fighting stances as they both awaited the signal without really knowing why, and after a few seconds of dramatic pausing the crimson colored, bold font 'FIGHT' sign came above the center of the stage causing a bright light to flash before twin bars on the top left and right part of the stage appear and fill up with a red light as well as a smaller bar on the bottom left and right corners that reads 'Fists' to show what kind of weapon/style of fighting they're using at the given moment, and with them now free to fight Fontaine charges at David quickly trying to run him down; However, the thirteen year-old was ready for that trick again as he jumped over the charge before the bottom left hand bar changes to 'E. Bolt'- Short for Electro Bolt.

David's sprite quickly faced Fontaine, who has just managed to stop his charge, while unleashing a blue thunder bolt from his right hand directly into his enemy which cause Fontaine to get the outline of being shocked while his skeleton was being showed for a brief moment while his bar on the top right goes down a little as an indication that he had gotten hurt, but the attack didn't last long only dealing a minimal amount of damage while giving Fontaine plenty of time to retaliate by getting up close and giving David a powerful right hook that the pre-teen barely managed to bring up his arms in a guard; However, even though the attack was blocked not only did the thirteen year-old's health bar go down by one seventh of the bar but his guard is also smashed causing David to sway back and forth while stars swirl around his head showing his dazed state which doesn't go unnoticed by Fontaine. The Pixelated ADAM user grabs the dazed pre-teen while going over to the ropes, and after swinging his enemy's body over his shoulders Fontaine climbs up onto the ropes before throwing David's body into the ring then attempting to jump onto the thirteen year-old in order to finish him quickly. Unfortunately for Fontaine the Aviation Hybrid's dazed state was hit out of him the instant he hit the ground, and with a now coherent mind he quickly jumps back up and moves backward just in time to dodge the attack.

The consequence of the failed attack is the recoiled damage which makes Fontaine's health bar to go down a decent bit before David -with a health bar half way full- takes advantage of this by switching to 'Telepathy' and using the Plasmid to lift up his enemy's body then repetitively smashing him into the floor as hard as he can bringing Fontaine's health bar down to nearly half, but as the ADAM wielding Madman regains his composure he grips the floor causing a section of the arena to break off as he gets lifted up before throwing it at the pre-teen's head forcing him to release his telekinetic grip on Fontaine as the part of the floor smashes into his head making his health bar go nearly all the rest of the way down. That, in turn, causes Fontaine to laugh arrogantly at the futile attempt to defeat him, but his laughter gives the former experiment the opening he needs as he crosses his arms once more before the bright green light covers the background/stage once more.

When the green light fades a black screen appears before a blue swirl in the center of the screen appears while a light blue border comes up on the left half of the screen then next to- and a little on the- blue swirl appears the white font words 'Stage: 01' with a bigger fonted 'City Escape' underneath it, and a darker blue dialog box comes up under the swirl stating '1st Mission: Escape from Military Pursuit.'; However, David's 2-D sprite peaks his head from the right side of the screen before snapping his fingers making a small flash of green light right where the mission box is, and when the flash fades the words changed to '1st Mission: Defeat Fontaine' before nodding his head in satisfaction while leaving the screen.

The black screen fades away revealing a 3-Dimensional city road in a downward slope while the sun slightly glares into the screen, but the camera starts to go down as it focuses on two figures that hit the road on what looks to be metal snowboards while a song starts playing in the background  _"Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go. Got to follow my Rainbow!"_ The two figures are going down the road with sparks trailing them from their metal boards scrapping the road underneath them, and a closer look reveals that the two figures are David and Fontiane -in a not as detailed but still 3-Dimensional model - as they both lean to the left to turn a corner and continue the stage  _"Can't stick around, have to keep moving on. Guess what lies ahead only one way to find out!"_ The song continues to play as David continues down the middle of the path and jumps off a random ramp before doing a 180 twist into some sort of container that rewards him an electric shield while also drawing in random rings that are scattered across the stage.

Fontaine wasn't haven't very good luck as he continues to crash into park cars while somehow flinging them aside one contact with them, but it still looks rather painful  _"Most keep on moving ahead. No time for guessing? Follow my plan instead!"_ The pre-teen starts humming along with the song before jumping off another ramp in the middle of the road before hitting a container that awards him twenty 'rings' right as both of them continue into a trolley station while Fontaine crashing into the trolley that was stationed there -still flinging it aside though-, and both of them go over these metal pads that have black arrows on them that accelerates the boards underneath them into flying away while they both land on the other side of a gate  _"Trusting in what you can't see. Take my lead I'll set you free!"_ Without wasting a beat the Thirteen year-old jumps into the air before stomping down with an eagle kick in Fontaine's face which sends him staggering backwards as David rushes up the stairs that was behind them- and ignoring the small metallic creature that was beside the stairs, and as soon as Fontaine recovers he chases after him while some military robot falls down in front of them with red glowing eyes; However, David jumps over it as it fires a bullet that instead hits the ADAM Madman which staggers him back again only this time five of those 'rings' appear with a clang noise while he flashes from visibility and invisibility signalling that he got hurt.

As soon as he get back up Fontaine punches the Robot destroying it before leaving as a green vial falls to the floor unnoticed, and to his surprise he manages to catch the sight of his enemy quickly running along the wall before getting yet another container while the hybrid starts singing along with the song  _"Follow me. Set me free! Trust me and we will escape from the city! I'll make it through, Follow me. Set me free! Trust me and we will escape from the city! I'll make it through, prove it to you follow me!"_ Getting more and more angry Fontaine follows him by taking the actual path then taking the stairs up before passing through some sort of checkpoint that was already passed and stepping on another metal plate that accelerates his running speed dramatically, but since he was caught off guard he barely manages to keep his balance before rushing into two more sets of these accelerators; Consequently, this makes him jump off the ramp and into the side of a building with a painful thud while David- who stopped to watch this- looks up and laughs at him before continuing on his way by stepping onto another accelerator that immediately jumps him off a ramp.

The pre-teen keeps his knees bent slightly as he lands some strange spring like objects and bounces off it upward before landing at the base of a set of stairs  _"Danger is lurking around every turn. Trust your feelings, got to live and learn! I know with some luck I'll make it through. Got no other options, only one thing to do!"_ He sings while starting up the stairs, but about half-way up two more military bots land to the left and right of him as well as some hovering sentinel droid that blocks the path ahead; Luckily, at that moment a car crashes on the top of the stairs crushing the Sentinel before rolling down the stairs -as David jumps over it- and takes care of the other two robots "Thanks Fontaine!" David calls back before continuing up the stairs then down the next road with an angry yell resonating behind him  _"I don't care what lies ahead. No time for guessing, follow my plan instead! Find that next stage no matter what that may be. Take my lead, I'll set you free!"_

A little ways down the way, after the pre-teen grinds down an orange rail and Fontaine runs down a path of winding stairs, David is running ahead of Fontaine while the ADAM Addict is close behind as they run down a path in the middle of some green hills, and right before Fontaine can grab a hold of his annoying enemy they both hit an accelerator which causes them both to speed up tremendously while also causing Fontaine to face-plant because he was leaning forward in his attempt to grab the pre-teen; However, since he also landed on another accelerator his face-plant turns into an super propelled face road that digs up the street as they both go into a Loop-de-loop straight down a building side  _"Follow me, set me free! Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through. Follow me, set me free! Trust me and we will escape from the city. I'll make it through, prove it to you. Follow me!"_ The pre-teen sings out while running down the side of the building before hitting another one of those spring devices that propel both of them high up into the air  _"Follow me, I'll make it through."_ He continues to sing while quickly delivering another Axe kick to Fontaine's skull sending him straight down before David makes another flash of Green light that engulf everything once more  _"Oh, Yeah."_ With the finishing line of the song the light fades revealing everything as it was right before the fight started, and Fontaine's skull hits the metal ground while David lands "That's that!" He cheers before hearing a groaning sound from his enemy causing him to look behind him and see him starting to get back up "On the other hand..." The thirteen year-old mutters before rushing back through the room- not at the speeds before because he can't really run that fast- down the stairs and down the tunnel, and he immediately gets into the Bathysphere before frantically hitting the button to Olympus Heights then throwing the switch as Fontaine can be seen entering the room "GET BACK HERE!" The ADAM Addict yells while running towards the metal sphere, but it's hatch closes as well as sink right as he makes it to the device allowing David to let out a shuddering breath of relief knowing that he is now away from that psychopath "For now at least..." He mutters as he feels the effects of manipulating the environment causing him to fall asleep on the red leather seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! CHAPTER IS DONE! I hope you appreciated that because I wanted to try and think outside of the box. Also if anyone can tell me what two series were in play here- that isn't bioshock- you will get your name called out! The hint for the first one is to pay attention at the ring's floor. Now please Review! Maybe tell some people...that kinda stuff and I'll see you next time!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	20. Talk of the past in the past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The Twentieth Chapter of Recollection of Rapture! Now I got to tell you when I first started this I had no idea that I would manage to come this far and actually make a story with a plot line! But thanks to that added extension with Bioshock Infinite that had the original Bioshock I was inspired to write this...
> 
> David: Your acting as if the story is over on this chapter.
> 
> I am? Well I suppose I am, but fear not people who are actually enjoying this story! IT! ISN'T! OVER! YET!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock and I fear I never will...darn...but I do own these sandwiches! *Starts eating*

The shaking of the Bathysphere docking in the Olympus Heights Metro woke the tired Reality Controller up slightly before he fell back into a slight doze that threatens to overtake him again, but the sound of a couple footsteps approaching the metal sphere makes him unable to fall fully back to sleep while still remaining in a much more frail and non-battle ready state "Well look who's here...the brat that cracked my skull open. Oh boys! It's time for some payback!" A woman's voice announced before the sound of multiple gun's hammers being cocked into an ready to fire position: However, before anyone could fire at the defenseless pre-teen the area shakes as an mechanical roar -that sounds pretty pissed- echos throughout the area which causes the assembled group to mutter uncertainly as the sound of heavy boots rapidly hitting the floor gets louder "What are you waiting for!? The Tin Daddy won't harm us! We aren't going after it's precious Little Sister yet! Now fire!" The woman screeches her demands which must have made the people refocus their attention on dozing thirteen year-old because a scream of surprise and the sound of a drill being mercilessly shoved through a person's body is heard, and then the ever so distinct sound of flames being sprayed about invades the ears of the still half-asleep hybrid causing him to wake a bit more.

His eyelids open enough for him to see the slightest bit of the carnage that is taking place, and the scene showed the ever familiar Mr. B slaughtering a group of Leadheads with it's drill and uniquely attached chemical thrower on the back of it's left hand  _"Oh...it's Mr. B... going nighty night now."_ He lazily thinks as he closes his eyes shut in an attempt to return to his personal dreamland while the screams of horror and pain continue, and then when the noise finally subsides the sickening smell of burning flesh fills the pre-teen's nostrils making him slightly queasy before a large hand gently makes him get up onto his feet while he groans in protest "Let me sleep... Need some sleep..." The Thirteen year-old's words slurred as he spoke, and the hand helps him up onto a massive shoulder before David leans against the thick metal gated head in an attempt to get comfortable enough to rest more while the massive figure starts walking up the stairs with it's heavy iron boats making a loud thud with every step it makes.

The tired hybrid dozes away as his companion continues it's way to somewhere, and after a while he is roused again from his sleep making him open his eyes with a lot of effort before seeing that he is back in Dr. T's hideout with the young girls below him looking up at him worried  _"How did I get here...?"_ David wondered as he shakily slid off of Mr. B's shoulder and escorted to the closest bed where he promptly fell onto it, and it didn't take long for everything to blank out as he fell into one of the deepest sleeps he has had in a long time.

Hours later the thirteen year-old stirred before opening his eyes and groggily sitting up with a loud yawn "What happened?" He asked aloud as he swung his feet over the side of the bottom bunk of the bunk bed he was on "We were hopping you would tell us that." Instantly reacting David drew his favored .45 Magnum Revolver and aimed it at the head of the person who startled him before pausing as he sees the unconscious man that he carried out of the Artemis Suites now awake with his dark green eyes staring at him "...Your awake now. Good." The hybrid states while lowering his weapon "I've been awake for the last five hours. I was told to wait for you to wake up so you can tell us about Fontaine." He explains while David puts away his Revolver, and immediately after the Man finished talking the Doctor's voice rings out as well "Since your awake you can inform us now." This causes the thirteen year-old look over in the operating room he saw her in last time, and of course she is either back in that room or never left it  _"God she needs to come out and be social or something."_ He thinks before getting up and stretching his body in order to relieve the stiffness in his muscles, and after a few minutes of that he calmly looks over at the two and states "Fontaine is making himself insanely strong- strong enough to punch through a Big Daddy with no effort- by pumping into himself pure ADAM, he has an army of Splicers of all kinds just in the area I saw him in which makes me believe he has more in the other area's of Rapture. I fought him myself and in the end I could only deal enough Damage to stun him long enough for me to barely escape. Oh and he's getting strong as we speak because he has a ADAM harvester on him."

It took a few moments for the entirety of the message to sink in, but when it did the man I rescued sunk onto a nearby bed pale as a ghost with his hand against his forehead "It's even worse then I thought..." The Doctor's statement makes David frown at their expressions "So that's it? No plan? No ideas? Not even any optimism? We need to get rid of Fontaine in order to keep the children safe." He says with determination laced into his voice, but while the other two obviously agree there still was one thing that needed to be pointed out "How?" The pre-teen looks over at the man and inquires "How what?" The man's eyes lock with his own before expanding his question" How can we get rid of Fontaine? According to everything you've said he is practically invincible." This makes David shake his head in disagreement "Not invincible just powerful, but his power streams from the ADAM in his system right?" The Doctor's silhouette straightens up as if in realization "Yes...but if we can remove it from his system..." She trails off and the Aviation Hybrid finishes with a smile "He will become vulnerable to any assault." This realization makes everyone start getting a sense of hope, but it is quickly dispelled when the Man asks "How would we do that?"

David sighs at that before shrugging "I...don't know yet." He admits before thinking about how to do this  _"How could we do this? If we tried to get close to him we would get slaughtered by either his strength or his army...heck because of the army we wouldn't even be able to get close to him... wait... what if..."_ As a crazy plan starts forming in his mind David slowly gets a smile on his face which gets Dr. T's attention "Based on the grin on your face you have a plan?" The pre-teen glances over at her silhouette before nodding "I do...but it may seem rather insane." He warned them, but with no other ideas present the Man gets off the bed "What's the plan?" He inquires while sitting down next to David.

The former hybrid rubs his neck nervously before starting "Alright... as you know Fontaine has an army at his beck and call while he uses some of his splicers to get ADAM and get stronger right , so in order to get to him we need a force of our own to combat his ...soldiers I guess. If I can get the children's Big Daddies assembled I can upgrade them with certain things to make them more deadly." At this moment Dr. T decides to cut in "Even if you could manage that Fontaine would appear himself and deal with the Big Daddies. You say you saw him dispatch an elite easily." At that point David is forced to conceded, but he presses on undeterred "True, but until he does we could decimate his forces to a good degree; However, I realize the Big Daddies alone would not be good enough to win this fight... we would need to enlist the aid of some splicers ourselves." At that the Man looks at him as if he is crazy "How would we do that? They are all loyal to Fontaine now that Ryan is gone." Before the statement was even half way done the former experiment is shaking his head "Not all of them are...in order for this plan to work we would have to gain the aid of... Sander Cohen." He states firmly causing the other two to truly regard him as if he was insane.

"This would never work. Cohen is only interested in his so called 'art' he doesn't do anything for anyone and he thinks everyone else hates his art thus making them his enemies." The Doctor says with a voice that practically states that this is an impossible task, and apparently the Man has encountered Sander himself because he agreed with what Dr. T said "It's true! In the middle of me 'helping' him in order to get access to the Metro he had me kill four men to complete his insane Masterpiece. After the third picture was taken he turned on me and sent his Splicers on me because he thought I was a 'doubter'." The man shakes his head in exasperation before finishing "He can't be trusted." While this does make David get slightly discouraged he still presses on in the hopes of making the two see "Well when I met him he was enthralled at the piece of music I played on a baby grand piano. After he approached me he expressed that he had taken interest into me and rather liked my 'artistic' touch, so I think I'm in a favorable position to convince him." He pauses as his allies consider this before continuing "Despite this I'm afraid that this might not be enough to stop him...that's when I to pull in a personal friend."

This had to confuse the Doctor a lot since her next question is "A personal friend? The only other person that wouldn't be in the conflict if you get Cohen would be Andrew Ryan and he is dead and if the person was on the surface you would never be able to send him a message to help us." At this David remains quiet since he knows it is time to tell them about what he can really do "...I need you to listen to me and try to keep an open mind about what I'm going to tell you ok? Now... I've already admitted to being a genetic experiment, but I need to tell you the rest." His statement only receives a surprised nod from both of his comrades.

Seeing that he has both of their undivided attentions he begins "...Like I said before I am a Genetic Experiment from the companion of Itex. I can only hope you have never heard of such a company, but regardless I was taken at a young age to their facility affectionately called the School. Their my D.N.A was spliced causing me to have two percent Raven D.N.A while the rest of my D.N.A remained human; However, the small change caused my bones to hollow out, my lungs to transform into air sacs and for twin black wings to grow out of my upper back, but that wasn't enough for the bastards that held me..." His teeth become clenched as he spoke "They took me...laid me on an operation table and strapped me down before sawing my head open without knocking me out... I was forced to endure the pain as they poked and prodded my brain causing my body to involuntarily twitch, move, or spastically swing wildly...after a wild of screaming I finally passed out; However, that relief was short lived since when I woke up they were still messing with my mind in a literal way! After that they threw me back into my Dog Cage- that was barely big enough to fit me inside- and I started to feel...strange... like something in me was changed even more then when they altered me genetically. Then next day it became obvious why I felt like that when I accidentally...blew a person up...by imagining it. With their messing with my mind and genetic changes they accidentally gave me the ability to control reality itself." Once again he paused in order to let the information sink in, and after a few moments he continued.

" With my new ability in hand I could create anything out of nothing, destroy something with a mere thought, and even erase things from existence...I had the ability to do anything, but unfortunately my body can't take the practically infinite power I can use so if I use too much I can become drained of my energy really quickly so I do have limits; However, over the years my body has adjusted to the flow of power and I have learned to use it more efficiently allowing me to preform more amazing feats. At one point of time I had gained enough control over my power to break the boundaries of Reality allowing me to enter the realm between, and by using the same process that allowed me to enter the realm I used it to break the boundaries of another universe. In short I became a universal wander of sorts... although I have really only been in one other universe -not counting my original universe- but I made one friend in that universe that is more powerful then Fontaine could ever hope to be." This causes his comrades to focus more on the thirteen year-old "Well who is it?" The Doctor inquires curiously.

At that question Aviation Hybrid begins to shift nervously "Um...his name is Alex Mercer...and he is kinda the embodiment of a deadly Virus that has destroyed a large city and turned many of it's inhabitants into mutated Zombies, creatures and monsters that can tear through steel shrug off bullets, be unaffected by explosives and has gotten so bad that the city was put into quarantine while the army came in only to be utterly devastated by the infected forces..." He trails off when he sees the man with his jaw dropped in disbelief, so he hurries to reassure them " B-but Alex still has his sanity and isn't a slave to the infection! I believe I can convince him to help us."

The silence that follows is a rather tense one, but after a few minutes the Doctor finally speaks up "Your right...that plan is insane on multiple levels...however since it has merit and it is the only plan we have...we'll have to go with it." David smiles slightly with the thought of a goal in mind, but then remembers he wasn't done saying his plan "Oh... wait the plan wasn't over yet. You see I was designing a more portable and agile drone that could protect Mary...but I think I can alter the design and make it into something that could get in close and harvest ADAM from Fontaine. I'll just need the part that I have finished and some extra materials in order to finish it." He finished before the Man sitting next to him sums up what needs to happen "So basically we need to convince an insane 'artist', upgrade all the Big Daddies, Get someone from another universe and gather materials for your device... why not? I'll help."

David grins knowing that they're going to help  _"And if I can convince Alex to help we would have a truly destructive force on our side... I think we could actually win this!"_ The pre-teen thinks optimistically for once before realizing something  _"Wait... I have no idea what this guy's name is...Well that gonna be awkward."_ He thinks before turning to the man who is going to help him "Um...may I ask you a question?" He asks while the Man was getting up "Hm? Go ahead." The Man says before David asks "What's...your name?" This catches the Man off guard until he laughs slightly "My name is Jack." He greets as the thirteen year-old gets up from the bed as well.

"Nice to meet you Jack. My name is David Graves." He replies while stretching again  _"Alright...everyone is ready... it's time to start the plan. Starting with getting Cohen on our side."_ He begins to ponder how to do this while making his way towards the exit "I'll be back soon." He calls behind him before exiting the hideout.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plan has been made, David's past has been revealed to his comrades, that man now has a name and the start of Fontaine's end has begun! I know this isn't as long as a chapter as the other one's but it is more of an informational one then an action packed one. So on the next chapter Sander Cohen is back, but on who's side? Fontaine's? David's? His own? Find out next time and please for the love of god review so I have the motivation to continue!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	21. The Destruction of Theater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The preparation to take out Fontaine is under way! With a insane plan as their guide Jake, Dr. T, David, possibly Sander Cohen, and likely Alex Mercer from Protype are going to throw down with this Mad Man's army and power.
> 
> Also I have one mention for the challenge that I put two chapters ago. For guessing the two Video Game Series correctly my dear friend Mystery8Icarus is getting a shout out!
> 
> Mystery8Icarus (Or Myst): Hi Myst! :D Congratulations for guessing the two series correctly! As my friend I've had the longest on Fanfiction I'm really not that surprised you got it though.
> 
> The two series were Kirby and Sonic the Hedgehog specifically: Kirby Super Star (Or Super Star Ultra) King Dedede's arena and Sonic Adventure Battle Two City Escape!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock. It's that simple.

The Bathysphere docks in the Fort Frolic Metro before the hatch opens allowing David to step out with Mary's Big Daddy right behind him while the pre-teen continues to chat with Mr. B "...I'm just saying that disabling someone's legs are much more efficient that disabling someone's arms! How could anyone retaliate when their pulling themselves around with their arms?" The Metallic protector makes a groan that can't really be deciphered, but David raises an eyebrow at the groan while looking over his shoulder "What are you talking about?" The upgraded Bouncer groans once more making the pre-teen stop and ponder something "Hm...true if the person had a gun disabling the legs wouldn't stop them from shooting... but if the person was armed with a knife or bat or a close range weapon and it would be nearly impossible for them to chase you fast enough to attack if they were forced to drag themselves to get you." He reasons while slightly conceding slightly to the point, but overall staying with his view stubbornly before Mr. B groans again as they continue on "Hey! There is no need to get hostile. We both have our own views that we are entitled to have." He states before walking around a corner "And besides...if...we...all..." He trails off as he realizes something kinda of odd "...Can...Can I understand you?" The Aviation Hybrid asks his companion while slowing down as Mr. B makes another groan "Well it's surprising because all you do for communication is make mechanical groans and roar when your angry...maybe I'm just imagining what I think your trying to say." David reasons to himself as he makes his way into the Atrium, but as soon as he walks into the main area he stops abruptly "W-what happened here...?" He muttered in shock as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

The Central area that connects all the former stores had been utterly trashed by some unknown force as the ground is scorched in multiple areas, Ice spikes are jutting out of the ground and walls as if it traveled after some target, the bodies of at least thirty splicers have been torn apart, electrocuted -which is displayed by the arching blue bolts going from body to body in an completed circuit- as well as spent bullets littering the area, but the damage to the actual structures are much more apparent as the grand staircase that connects the second floor with the first floor has had the bottom half seemingly ripped from the top half before being thrown against the stage that was in the forefront of the room thus causing it to shatter somewhat while keeping some of it's design and also utterly destroying Sander's 'Masterpiece'; Consequently, all this damage makes the main area of Fort Frolic look like a personal war was waged with one side almost completely dominating the other side  _"I fear that Cohen may have been the dominated one... I need to find him and fast!"_ The former Experiment thinks in a slight panic that his plan may already be ruined before it could even begin "Mr. B I need you to search the first floor while I search the second floor. Find and rescue any survivors!" He orders while quickly removing his jacket and flying up to the second floor before almost instantly rushing over to the fleet hall or rather what remains of the fleet hall.

When David makes it to the entrance of the Fleet Hall he finds that the neon sign was torn off and shoved into the door way in a diagonal manner which forces the pre-teen to crouch under the sign as he enters the hall, and like the first floor the place had been utterly destroyed as the snack bar counter was yanked from the ground and smashed through the reinforced glass door as well as the alcohol taps has had their metal pipes ripped off making the expensive liquid to be spurting out onto the ground  _"Well that's a waste."_  He thinks in disappointment before walking through the shattered door with the glass crunching under his black sneakers "My god..." He states in shock as he sees the amount of dead bodies of Splicers piled onto the stage ranging from at least forty to possibly eighty, and despite the strong smell of decaying bodies, the blood and even the smell of charred flesh reaching his nose and making him want to puke David walks forward while forcing himself to ignore the massacre in front of him in order to survey the damage dealt to the Theater "Most of the fighting must have happened here..." He mutters while examining some of the chairs that was melted from some source of extreme heat before looking over at the box seats that the most important (Or rich) people would have seated in only to see several rows of chairs embedded in the walls of the seats while splinters of what must have once been a wooden door are scattered throughout the immediate area  _"I don't think there is anyone left... and if there is I doubt they would fight for us now."_  The Hybrid grimly thinks as he hurries out of the theater unable to take the nauseous smell anymore. _  
_

Leaving the Fleet Hall behind him the thirteen year-old boy searches the upper floors for anything that might indicate that someone is alive, and when he reaches a steel door with multiple dents in it, as if something bashed into it multiple times trying to open it, with a neon sign laying on the floor that says 'Cohen's Collection of Fine Art' it seemed like the best chance to find someone alive "Um...Hello? Anyone in there?" David calls while going towards the door, but as it automatically going up like normal the door gets stuck because of the dents in it causing sparks to be created by the grinding metal _"No chance of this thing opening by itself. Better melt it."_ He decides while his right hand's finger tips turned charred and burned while glowing a very bright white, and as the air around his hand starts to shimmer as if a heat wave was concentrated around it he thrusts out his hand while creating flames hot enough to glow blue which quickly heats up the sparking metal until it becomes soft enough to fall straight off onto the ground; Soon enough their is a silvery pool of molten liquid metal  _"Now to cool it down."_ The Aviation Hybrid mentally states as his right hand ceases the flames and turns a extremely light blue with frost coating it before icicles shoot out of the back of the hand, and he points the palm of his hand at the ground before letting a blast of icy wind that would put an arctic blizzard to shame cool down the metal to a smooth solid form.

After deactivating his Winter Blast Plasmid the pre-teen calls into the room "Hello!? Is there anyone that is alive in there? I'm not going to hurt you...unless you try to attack me." He adds as an afterthought, and he waits for a few moments before a figure drops from the ceiling causing the former experiment to draw his dagger and get into a defensive stance "W-wait! I'm not here to fight!" The Spider Splicer exclaims while stepping into the light showing that he is badly injured, and after seeing that the thirteen year-old blinks in confusion "Is...there anyone else here?" He inquires while lowering his weapon, and the Spider Splicer nods before turning back into the room "Come on out! He's not going to kill us." The Splicer announces while David thinks  _"I never said that... I said I wouldn't hurt anyone as long as they don't attack me. There is ways to kill without people without them feeling a thing."_ His slightly murderous thoughts are interrupted by the appearance of several Spilcers injured in one way or another coming out of the room "Alright whatever destroyed this place is gone. Me and a Big Daddy are gathering survivors, so follow me and I'll take you to the first floor." He explained before walking towards the once grand staircase.

Once the group is at the remains of the staircase the Former Experiment focused his power on the rubble scattered around the Central Area causing them to swirl up into the air before go to the fragmented top part of the staircase and piecing together, from the jagged edge of the broken section down, a rather rough replacement set of stairs that lacks rails and also looks like it wouldn't last very long "Given the circumstances this is the best I can do in a hurry." He explains while testing the stairs by walking down it himself cautiously, and he makes it down to the first floor without any incident "See? It's fine. Now come on down!" He exclaims to the group before they start walking/limping down in a single file line, and when they are safely on the lower floor David gathers them in a group "Is there anyone here that knows where Cohen is? Or if he is still alive?" He asks calmly trying not to show the panic growing inside of him "T-the Master...? I think he went to his office with that...creature following him..." A Houdini Splicer stated while clutching his head in pain as some blood is streaming over his hand, and the pre-teen quickly gets out the first aid-kit he's had on him for some time before retrieving the gauze bandages from the kit "Come here so I can patch you up." He says while also getting out the peroxide.

As David started to dress the Splicers wounds his mind pondered the new information  _"A single creature did this? The Splicers consider it a creature? Whatever this thing is it must be extremely strong... I hope that Sander survived somehow."_  Once finished bandaging the wound he starts putting the supplies away while asking "Where is Sander's office? I need to find out if he is still alive or not." A Thug Splicer with a broken arm, leg and knee speaks up "His Office is above the Fleet Hall. At the door to the theater take a right and go up the stairs then go past all the storage boxes and you'll find his office." With directions to where Sanders could be David doesn't waste a second as he bolts up the stairs and back to the Fleet hall before taking a right at the entrance of the theater, and he quickly ascends up the stairs towards the insane artist's office; however, the twin scorch mark trails on both sides of the stairs made the Aviation Hybrid uneasy before he entered the storage room making him worry even more with the sight before him  _"And I thought it was chaos out there."_  He thought while looking around at the melted metals, ashes of boxes- or possibly bodies- as well as the blackened appearance of the room as if a giant fire raged on every square inch of the room and the walls have been punched through despite being solid steel causing him to worry even more  _"It takes a good deal of power in order to do that..."_ He thinks while making his way into the office only to find it in basically the same state as the last room except for one key thing: Sander Cohen is on the floor without his black tux on and his white undershirt is red with blood

The sight causes the thirteen year-old to exclaim "Cohen!" He rushes over and helps the fallen form into a more upright position with his hand supporting the back of Cohen's head "Speak to me man! Come on you can't die yet!" David demands while trying to find a pulse on the man's neck with his right hand  _"Come on you insane son of a bitch...your freakin' stubborn as hell! You wouldn't die from this... as far as I know."_ He mentally amends while he continues to search for any sign of life, and after seemingly an eternity of waiting he manages to feel a weak pulse in the man's body  _"He's alive...but just barely."_ The pre-teen quickly analyzes the situation at hand  _"He's lost a lot of blood and is most likely still losing blood, I can't move him any further in the chance that it may cause the bleeding to increase, but if I don't do anything he'll die soon... I wonder if I can manipulate his followers instead? Nah, as soon as Sander is dead then that's that. Heck, they'll probably join Fontaine."_  Biting his bottom lip as he tries to think of a way to save the 'artist' from death's embrace with no luck until an idea so insane that it surpasses his crazy plan to stop Fontaine enters his mind.

 _"What if... I force his blood back into him? Would that save him?"_ Despite the idiocy surrounding the idea it had some merit to it since if the blood was restored then it would be possible to sustain Cohen's life as well as survive the injures dealt to him "This is such a stupid idea...I mean where even is the wound anyways!?" David scolded himself while going over the blood soaked shirt with his hand until he finds three small holes that would correspond with bullets "He got shot three times... two in the gut and one in the chest...sheesh another inch to the left and it would have pierced his heart." He muttered while shaking his head in disbelief before creating a pair of sharp surgical tweezers "Those bullets should still be inside him... why the heck did I get stuck with the icky job?" He questioned despite the fact that he clearly stated that he himself would be the only one that even has a remote chance of convincing Sander to join them thus forcing this upon himself _"Screw you irony."_ The pre-teen thought gloomily as he started to carefully dig out the metal bullet from the insane artist's chest.

After managing to pull out all three of the bullets -now that was a bloody scene right there- David decided to try his idea by first forcing the blood that was practically staining his hands into the body  _"This is so sicking..."_ He thinks while focusing on the blood, and after a few moments the blood slowly gets off his hands and swirl into a ball of blood in the air "Alright now into the wounds..." He mutters once more as he makes three streams of blood evenly split and get funneled into the three bullet wounds, and after that blood was sent back into Cohen's vein's he checked the pulse before finding it to have not become stronger nor weaker "He's the same... but since I made blood come out of his body from the removal of the bullets he should be weaker or dead...this might just work." With that small proof as encouragement the Reality Controller places his hands over the once white shirt and concentrates hard on the task at hand.

Soon the shirt started to return to it's white color as the blood staining it is slowly drained back into Cohen's system from the three wounds that originally caused the blood to spill out  _"So far so good."_ David mentally notes as he keeps the slow pace so not to overload the body or anything like that, and after the shirt returned to it's former pristine glory he noticed that Sander- despite being extremely pale to begin with- had regained what little color he had as well as started to breath properly once more "I think it worked..." The thirteen year-old marveled at the fact that this not only worked but seemed to have brought him to whatever his health must have been before getting shot  _"I should make sure though."_ He reminded himself before checking the pulse of the Sander and found it to be a strong steady pulse "Sweet. New thing I can do now, but I should sew up the wounds." With a shrug he created fishing-line and a sewing needle that could be used as a makeshift sewing kit "Too bad I have no idea what anesthetic are made of. Other wise I could have numbed the pain that this will most likely cause." He commented to himself before plunging the needle through the skin of the first wound...which promptly causes Sander to wake up with a pained yelp.

The two of them blink while looking at each other until David breaks the silence "Um...Good morning? You got shot...three times. I've managed to get your blood back into your system and I was about to sew up the wounds." He explains while continuing threading the needle on both side of the first wound causing Cohen to wince in pain "Sorry." The pre-teen quickly apologies while continuing sewing the first wound closed before tightening the fish line making the skin to come together "You...saved me? " Sander asks the obvious question- most likely his mind is in shock from the near death experience "Um...yes I did." David confirmed while starting on the next wound "Now please hold still so I can close your injuries." He requests as he threaded the needle through his skin.

About ten minutes later the thirteen year-old puts aside the needle and fishing line after finishing the chest wound "I'm no doctor but I think you should be careful not to strain yourself. If you do then you could reopen the wounds." He warns before standing up then helping up the insane artist to his feet "You saved my life... the great Sander Cohen is indebted to you!" He announced in his typical self idolizing way, but his words meant that the plan could still continue; however, something tugged at the back of David's mind "Thanks... Actually I have a favor to ask you, but before that can I ask you what the heck attacked this place?" Almost immediately his ever present grin vanished before he grimly answered "There was only one creature in this assault... I didn't think he would still be alive, but he is alive and fueled by anger and greed," Of course the grimly theatrical start confused the Former Experiment greatly, but he stayed silent in order to hear the real answer "The creat- no. Monster! Swatted aside all of my disciples with ease and in order to save them I lured him in here after seeing how much power he had in the theater area... Once cornered it spoke to me demanding my ADAM, of course I don't have any more on me but it was relentless and after much demands he pulled out a revolver and shot me. Right before I fell into the blackness of the void I gazed into the fiend's eyes and recognized him immediately...the one who attack was no other then Frank Fontaine. If you can even call him that anymore that is. He no longer looks even remotely human." With his suspicions confirmed David realized time was of the essence now more then ever.

With a bow of his head David begins to tell Sander why he returned in the first place "Mr. Cohen. Rapture is in need of your assistance in order to save it from a true Mad Man..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter is officially done! With Sander saved and his 'disciples' being found the first part of the plan has been rescued, but with Fontaine now wielding even more power then ever before will this plan even be worth trying? Well come back and find out! Seriously please do. Otherwise there is no point in writing this...also please Review to tell me if you hate or like my story!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	22. Exploring the Multiverse: How many Universes are there!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone! Last time Cohen's life was saved in a rather...interesting method of blood transfusion. I was informed that his healing could be more dangerous then the wounds itself, and I don't know how I'm gonna use that really. Oh well! In this Chapter we leave the Bioshock universe behind in order to get the assistance of the Infected Powerhouse Alex Mercer. Also fair warning there is going to be a lot of Universe jumping in this chapter... try and guess which universes are what and you'll get a shout out!
> 
> Disclaimer: Since this chapter doesn't really take place in Bioshock...I do not own Prototype or anyone of the other series that are going to be shown! Not the online series, not the video game series, not the t.v series, not the Anime series , not even the book series.

David waves to Cohen as he leaves Fort Frolic secure in the fact that Sander is going to find and gather his 'disciples'  _"Hope he's ready to act when the time comes... but now onto the next part of my insane Master Plan...onward to the Infected New York home to Alex Mercer!"_ He mentally announces while determination rushes through his veins like a raging river surging towards the ocean until he realizes something "...Which Universe is Alex's again?" His normally dependable mind blanks as he attempts to recall where in the Multiverse is his exact infected friend, and this makes a quite a big dilemma since the thirteen year-old knows the dangers of going around randomly in the Multiverse  _"The Multiverse is a plain where each and every Universe exist... each universe is practically infinite themselves, but the Multiverse contains an infinite amount of Universes! True each universe are typically almost the same as other universes with only slight variations, but those slight variations could cause drastic changes! Like if Fontaine was the one who built Rapture and Ryan tried to take over who knows what would happen!?"_ He starts to pace around while trying to figure out what to do  _"I suppose since I could get to the general area of where Mercer's universe is and try to find him from there; However, should I get lost I may never return to help liberate the children from this place... On the other hand without Alex on our side we may very well give up! None of us have the power to keep Fontaine occupied while we deploy my device... I have no choice... It's time to go find Alex!"_  He stops pacing as a light green barrier appears next to him before it cracks and shatters leaving a Rift in Reality.

The thirteen year-old cracks his knuckles before entering the Rift, and once he is through the barrier's shards come back together making it look like nothing happened in the first place as it fades out of sight. Now in the white void of that resides between the boundaries of reality he started to contemplate where he should start his search  _"If I can just find one of the Universes near Alex's then I can find his... hope I don't get lost."_ The last part of his thoughts reminded him of the issue should he find Alex's universe: How would he find this universe again?

"I'm really not thinking ahead here." The pre-teen admitted to himself as he started to ponder what to do  _"How does one find something specific in a infinite white void when they've left it... Wait... I got it!"_ With a grin he creates a paint brush with red paint on it in his right hand before somehow painting a sign that states 'RAPTURE' on...the air?

"With that solved onward to New York Red Zone!" He announces dramatically while pointing into a random direction before deflating when he mutter "I hope at least..." Shaking his head while sighing he starts off in the direction he pointed _,_ and after about ten minutes of walking in the random direction he stops "Well this should be a good enough place to start." The pre-teen mutters to himself before making another Reality Rift to his left  _"Attempt one! Let's see how this works."_  He thought while stepping through the rift before being greeted by the sound of a building violently collapsing, and all most instantly his keen survival instincts caused him to twist to his right and grab a pitch black blade that seemed to be attached as a limb to the body of a man wearing a sleeveless orange coat with a brown outline that is slightly in tatters while going down around his knees, a white shirt underneath with sleeves that go to the man's wrists as well as popped collars, a pair of brown pants, a pair of brown boats that seem to be some sort of thing a sailor would wear and a yellow bandanna on his head that covers most of his blonde hair underneath it except for the ponytail he has  _"The hell? Is this some sort of Pirate?"_ David mentally questioned while they locked eyes allowing them to see each other's faces, and this guy had a unique face since he has three perfectly diagonal lines going down from his right eye to the left side of his lips; However, the even more peculiar thing about this man seemed to be the fact that around his right eye was stone grey- like a stone statue grey- unlike the rest of his pale skin making the Pre-teen wonder who this man really is.

Apparently getting over his surprise the Man stepped back while blinking at the sudden appearance of the Hybrid before grinning widely in what some would consider a friendly way, but for some odd reason it only put David off and unsettled him "Why hello there! I didn't see you their." The 'Pirate' commented cheerfully before tilting his head while his smile turned into a curious one "Say...are you human?" He asked in a eerie tone that causes a slight shiver to go up the pre-teen's spine, but regardless of not knowing why he answers anyways "At one time I was...but not anymore." This causes the Pirate's grin to return while he straightening his head "Really? That's interesting! You'll have to tell me how that happened later, but could you stand aside? You've interrupted my match." He says while gesturing behind David causing him to turn his head to see a red headed man with circular glasses that have brown eyes behind them which seems to have a great intelligence in them, and he's wearing a simple white shirt, black pants that are being held up by a simple black belt while an empty holster is on his left hip "Ginger! Your ok!" The voice of a relieved woman is heard making the Aviation Hybrid turn around completely and see an rather attractive brunette woman rushing over to Ginger, apparently, while wearing a fancy wedding gown including the long white thing that flows behind her  **(A/N: I have no idea what it actually is.)**  as well as two holsters on her hips that have twin revolvers in them  _"He's fighting a married couple? Or maybe just the Man..."_ He thinks while watching the two before he sees the woman look over at him with eyes that are widening in horror, and just as he was going to ask her what was wrong his instincts force him to raise his right hand just in time to block a swing of the pirate's blackened blade arm with the back of his hand.

The Pirate strangely laughed cheerfully "Well there still doesn't seem to be a common kid in the city..." He commented eerily once more before David grabs the blade with his right hand before pulling the pirate towards him while using his hips to flip the pirate into the ground with enough force to crack the ground "And it seems I can't go anywhere without having to fight off someone randomly attacking me! Or other innocent people...something along those lines." With a shrug he grips the blackened arm with both hands before spinning rapidly then letting go of the arm launching the Pirate into another nearby building "That should delay him for a few minutes." He mutters before turning to the two who watched the encounter "Did you two just get married?" David asks curiously, and after a few moments the brunette shakes off her shock before nodding with a smile "Just today in fact." This causes the thirteen year-old to smile widely "Congratulations! I hope you two have a long and happy life. I'm sorry I can't hang around longer, but I must be on my way. Good luck with that guy!" With that said he creates another Rift before going back to the infinite white void between the boundaries of reality "Well that wasn't it..." He sighs before making another paint brush with red paint and writes a single word 'TALOS' as it's title.

After uncreating the Paint Brush the thirteen year-old continues on his way for only three minutes this time before creating another Rift and walking through it to a rather peaceful field of green grass that is swaying in the wind "Wow...this is so relaxing... maybe I should just rest here and-" The calmness is interrupted when a small pink puff ball with stubby arms and red feet rushes and accidentally knocks him over causing a rather face-plant "...ow." David's muffled voice said while the puff ball noticed the person it just practically ran over, and as David is getting up the creature goes next to him with such innocent blue eyes that he couldn't help but forgive the little guy "Poyo?" The adorable creature says while tilting it's round body as if it was it's head making it more adorable "Hi there little guy..." The pre-teen says gently before the creature smiles widely and exclaims "Hi!~" This makes one thought go through David's head  _"So...freakin'...cute."_ Despite the immense level of adorableness he manages to compose himself before asking "What's the rush little guy?" The puff ball points towards the direction that he was running off to, and the pre-teen sees a castle off in the distance before noticing the creature's determined expression on it's face "You have business over there huh? Well good luck, but I need to find one of my friends." He explains before the puff ball moves it's body up and down as if it was nodding, and after it does that it waves good-bye before rushing towards the castle again.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." David mutters while creating another Rift and going through it before titling the area 'POP STAR' "Well that was another flop... onward once more!" He exclaims only slightly put off by his two misses  _"Now that I think about it I wonder if there is a universe with no evil? No conflict? No issues? Man that would be...boring as hell! If there's no conflict or issues then there wouldn't be anything fun to do."_ He thinks as he progresses further into the depths of the white void before deciding that he has gone far enough "Let's see what kinda universe this is." He says to himself before creating another Rift, and this time when he steps into the Rift he ends up into a cement cell  _"The hell am I?"_ He thinks while the sound of something banging against something else catches his attention causing him to look over and see a small- yet attractive- woman about the height of a twelve year-old with fair skin, golden brown hair that stops at her chin, and dark brown eyes narrowed in concentration as she struggles to lift a metal bedframe with bloodied hands  _"What is she doing? She looks hurt but she won't stop whatever it is she's doing..."_ The pre-teen thinks while biting his bottom lip before sighing and approaching the woman "Um...Excuse me Miss?" He starts to ask, but he accidentally startles her into dropping the bedframe prematurely which causes her to mutter some sort of curse in a different language before turning to look at him "Back off Mudman! I'm not going down without a fight."She exclaims venomously making David raise his hands peacefully "Hey now I mean you no harm! I was just wondering if I could help you." He explains while keeping his hands up, and she stares at him for a few moments trying to see if he is attempting to trick her or not "So Fowl is ok with you helping me?" She asks only to receive a blank stare that just reads clueless.

"Who the heck is Fowl?" The thirteen year-old responds causing the woman's eyes to narrow at him before she starts speaking once more but this time her voice seems different as if it was laced with some harmonious tone that seemed to take anyone who would be listening attention completely "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asks in a demanding, yet oddly entrancing, tone and upon hearing the demand David can't help but answer with half lidded eyes "My name is David Graves... I came here by accident by placing a rift at the wrong area in between the boundaries of reality." He answers truthfully while keeping his eyes locked into the depths of the woman's also very entrancing dark brown eyes while she frowns in confusion of the answer she was given "In between the boundaries of reality...? What were you doing before that?" She asks with a suspicious look as the former experiment answers truthfully "I was trying to find Alex's Mercer's universe...Need his help to save the young children in Rapture...only one I know who can stand up to Fontaine...must find him...must get his help..." Something sparks in the back of his mind reminding him that he should be on his way, but most of his mind stays focus on the woman's alluring eyes and entrancing voice "Your...not here to stop me?" She questions with a surprised expression "No...I was going to ask you if you wanted some assistance because you were hurting yourself doing something." He explains blankly.

All of a sudden her eyes no longer seemed alluring and the entrancing tone is gone leaving the pre-teen's head spinning slightly  _"What happened...? Why did I tell her all that!?"_ He thinks while glaring at the woman "I don't know how you did that, but I'll kindly ask you don't do it again unless you wish to die." He makes his intention clear before softening as he sees her wounds again "...Anyways what are you doing?" He inquires curiously while walking up to the bedframe and he sees a good dent in the cement as if she was trying to dig through it to the ground below "I need to get to the dirt and this was the only way I could." The Woman explains causing David to ponder what he should do "Alright then Ms..." He trails off not sure what to call the woman, but she quickly fills that in for him "Short. Holly Short." She greets with a slight smile, and the pre-teen smiles a little back before continuing "Ms. Short step back and I'll do the rest." With a raise of her eyebrow Holly steps back while David shoves aside the bed before cocking his fist back and slamming it into the ground causing the cement to shatter violently while a big cloud of dust and splinters go everywhere, and when everything settles back down there was a hole that was at least as big as half the room all showing dirt "It's all yours Holly." He says with a smile on his face as he brushes his hands off on his pants to get rid of some of the dust.

He turned to her and sees her eyes widened in surprise before smiling and kneeling down "Thanks David. Now I can complete the Ritual." That odd statement makes David raise his eyebrow  _"Ritual? Well that sounds like a witch type thing."_  He mentally comments, but keeps to himself as Holly takes an acorn out her boot and digs a hole before placing the acorn in it while muttering "I return you to the Earth...and claim the gift that is my right." At first nothing happened, but soon it looked like an electric shock is going up her arms that sends her spinning around the room for a few moments while her eyes are rapidly looking everywhere as if something is happening that only she can see; However, after a few moments her eyes settle before blue sparks of some sort of power go to the wounds on her hands and help accelerate the healing process by a tremendous percent "Amazing..." The pre-teen mumbles under his breath while Holly gains a rather frightening grin that promises vengeance to whoever dared to lock her down here, and frankly one look at that grin was all it took for David to be happy that it wasn't him "Alright Master Fowl," She grinned while watching those blue sparks that seemed to be healing her "Let's see what I have to do to get your permission to leave this place." She states before looking over at the pre-teen "Thanks for your help. I'm sorry I delayed you." She says with a smile gracing her lips instead of that scary grin, and he merely shrugs in response "Ah it's ok. I don't like leaving a lady in distress anyways, but I take it your going to be fine from here on out?" He asks while opening a Rift behind him, and she smirks before nodding "I got this now. Go and find your friend." She says making him grin as he waves to her before leaving through the Rift "Good luck my friend." His voice echos behind him as the Rift closes.

Back in the void between reality David sighs as he makes another sign 'A. FOWL' before continuing on his way once more  _"Three strikes, but I'm not out yet! I don't care how long this will take but I WILL FIND YOU ALEX MERCER!"_ With his mental exclamation urging him on he straightens up while walking faster with purpose before stopping about twelve minutes later he stops again "Good as place as any to look." He mutters while creating another Rift  _"Please be the New York Red Zone."_ The pre-teen mentally begs as he goes through his rift only to step on a huge black arrow that seems to be plastered onto the ground "Huh?" He looks down curiously before the arrow turns a darkish pink, and right after that he is somehow propelled in the direction of the arrow at high speeds  _"What the!?"_ He looks up quickly and sees a woman wearing a black sleeveless hoodie with twin strange snake-like tattoos going up both arms, blond hair that goes from both side of her head then spins into a single braid in front of her chest before stopping right below her chest, she also has on a pair of black pants that stops between her knees and ankles but no shoes and a strange arrow is coming from her lower back giving the appearance of a tail  _"This chick just screams evil for some reason. Alright! Let's do this!"_ Quickly acting, he creates a steel sword before spinning rapidly with the swords point in front making it seem like he's a drill  _"Take this! Spinning Sword Drill!"_ He mentally announces while closing in on the woman's back, but she must have noticed because she turns her head sharply and see him before raising her arms in a crossed manner while calling out "Vector Storm!"

Suddenly many slim arrows swirl from the bottom of the woman's feet before surging upward in two black and purple swirling streams that clash against the drilling attack _"What is this?"_ David wonders as his attack is forced back while shattering the sword he created, and as his feet skid to a stop against the floor he looks at the blade before scoffing "Well that proved useless." He states plainly while tossing the remaining hilt to the side of him with a loud clang, but before he could charge forward once more what seems to be a scythe with no blade but two thin metal pieces formed together is in front of him stopping him easily "Don't charge her. It wold be suicide." A silver haired man with large round glasses wearing a big lab coat with stitches going across it as well as his shirt underneath and even his face has stitches on it, but by far the most disturbing thing about the man was the gigantic screw in his head that can be seen protruding out the other side which insinuates that it goes directly through his brain; Needless to say this freaks David out quite a lot  _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY!?"_  The sight of the man made him tremble in fear, but he is quickly snapped out of it when he instinctively leans back just in time for an arrow to go just past his face reminding him of the danger he is in "W-well it's been nice meeting you guys, but I'm afraid it's time for me to go! I hope you enjoy each other's company!" He says before ducking under another Arrow  _"Time to leave!"_ He thinks frantically before forcing a Rift open under his feet causing him to fall through it just in time for six arrows to strike through the spot he was just at.

Just as he lands on his feet in the blank void the pre-teen slams the rift closed behind him before letting out a shuttering breath "B-barely made it..." He mumbles while creating the paint brush once more then he writes 'SOUL' on thin air before continuing once more in the direction he was going  _"At this rate_ _I'll never find Alex's Universe..."_ He thinks and sighs while dragging his feet forward, and about thirty minutes later he suddenly stops  _"I sense something...something familiar...something Powerful yet unstable... could it be?"_  The Aviation Hybrid thinks while creating another Rift, and when he goes through this one he ends up on a rooftop in the middle of a familiar city that is falling apart. Buildings have big sections of them just destroyed while some look like their going to collapse at a second's notice, and the sound of blood curdling groans can be heard by the hundreds- if not thousands; However, even the sky seems unnatural as it has a red tint to it that reminds one of the Apocalypse "Could it really be?" David says as hope begins to rise in him "No, I must be certain!" He reminds himself before rushing over to the edge of the roof he is on and peers down below and sees masses of undead bodies wandering the ruined streets below in search of more victims, but the sight of a large creature, that is about the size of a small car, on all fours plowing through the streets ripping through the undead bodies is what confirms David's suspicions "I'm finally in the New York Red Zone!" He cheers before looking out over the chaos of this section of the city "Alright Mercer! I'm coming for you." He states before jumping from the rooftop he was on to the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew...that was not an easy chapter to do, but I managed to do it anyways! Now that David has finally found his friend's universe the hunt is on to find the infected powerhouse. Also for those who are going to try and find out what universes he went to each title that he gave the universes is a hint to what they are. Please review and come back so I know that people want to read this! Anyways I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. See ya next time!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


	23. Moral Dilemma and an Knight's Work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm giving people one more chapter to put in their guesses for last chapter so feel free to keep on trying. Anyways, on the last chapter David went through multiple universes, possibly made a few friends and definitely made some enemies; However, now that he has finally made it into the Prototype Universe -or at least the one he has gone in before- the issue of finding Alex is more pressing then ever!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype. I do own David but that's going through the court right now. No idea if someone else will own him soon.

Looking over the utter chaos of the Red Zone the Aviation Hybrid watches contently as a military unit is ripped apart from a pack of those creatures that tore through the streets  _"Nothing has changed around here! The military still thinks they can take on the infected in conventional means before being killed brutally. Good times...good times..."_ He thinks while taking in a deep breath before letting it out in a content sigh, and after watching the unit being slaughtered he refocuses on the task at hand: Finding Alex.

 _"The first place to check out is his sister's place."_ The pre-teen plans before looking around to get his bearings, and after a long enough look around he finally recognizes the area that is riddled with craters, fires, dead bodies- deifying the fact that their dead or not- and basically utter chaos "I'm in Times Square." He mutters while he sees the remains of advertisements that once made up the most famous area in all of New York before turning around and running from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of his target  _"I wonder how Dana is holding up? Maybe she got out of the Red Zone and moved to one of the other Zones..."_ He ponders the possibility while making his across the city before he hears a vaguely familiar sound two streets in front of himself below his line of sight  _"Sounds like...blades spinning? Why does that seem to send red flags up in my mind?"_ He slowed his run in order to focus more on the sound, and soon the sound is accompanied the unmistakable sound of bullets being fired in a rapid succession causing the thirteen year-old to be even more confused "The sound of spinning blades, machine gun fire," His muttering is interrupted by the sound of an explosion "And missiles... I've been in Rapture too long if I can't remember what the hell that is suppose to mean." He states to himself while shaking his head before a rather large helicopter flies up from the streets ahead with pods of four missiles on both sides - Minus one from the left side- as well as two machine guns mounted next to the missile pods.

 _"A transport Helicopter. How could I forget that?"_ David thinks with a sigh while the wind created from the spinning helicopter blades makes his jacket flutter behind him as the pilot activates the speakers on the craft "Attention Civilian! Remain calm and collected we will be down to rescue you." At this the Aviation Hybrid can't help but chuckle "Thank you...but I think all I need is your helicopter." He mutters before crouching down, and he immediately runs towards the Helicopter, which is level with it's closest rooftop, with unnatural speed; Consequently, this catches the pilot off-guard since he wasn't expecting it "What is that kid doing?" The Pilot must have forgotten to turn off the speakers as said 'kid' jumps off the rooftop -just barely missing the rotating blades that would have lobbed his head straight off- and lands on the front of the helicopter causing it to lurch forward slightly from the impact before shifting off to the side  _"Now to get rid of these unwanted guests."_ The former experiment thinks as he punches through the bullet-proof glass and grabbing the throat of the Co-pilot passenger before pulling violently making the Co-Pilot smash his head violently against the jagged edges of the remaining glass while also tearing him out of his seat "Sorry, but I do believe I called Shotgun." He says while tossing him to the streets below for the infected to feast upon the body before reaching back in and opening the door causing it to swing open violently "Well will you look at that. An open space! Mind if I just come in?" He asks sarcastically before coming in to the helicopter while closing the door behind him "Now just keep flying while I greet everyone in the back." He tells the pilot while drawing his revolver with a grin.

David steps in the back with his Revolver aimed at the first solider "Hello everyone! I'll be your Angel of Death this evening." He exclaims before blowing the brains out of the first person, and as the other soldiers start to react the pre-teen quickly unloads the four more bullets into the rest of the them  _"Wow Military units used to be so more threatening."_ The thirteen year-old shakes his head while going to the front, and once in the front he settles into the Co-pilot seat while pointing his Revolver at the Pilot's head "I've shoot everyone back there but their is still one bullet left just for you if you don't do what I tell you." He warns as he pulls back the hammer with a menacing click causing the Pilot to sweat nervously while the armed 'child' directs him "Now just turn this thing around and go in that direction. I'll tell you when you can stop."

**-Back in the present-**

I was interrupted at that moment by Elizabeth who has a look of disbelief on her face "You killed them just because they were in the Helicopter? It's one thing to kill those who are your enemies, but innocent people?" She states causing my eyebrow to quirk upward before sighing and speaking "I have done many things that I regret Elizabeth...I am far from a innocent savior. If anything I could be the darkest and most dangerous that you will ever meet." I lock eyes with her to make my point crystal clear as I continue "I can cause Mountains to disappear with my power or by smashing it physically. I could shrug off the fires of hell and complain about it being too cold, I could bring the heavens themselves down or put them back up. I may not be the strongest creature ever created, but that doesn't mean I'm any less dangerous then that creature." My warning didn't exactly have the effect that I wanted though as my female companion crosses her arms before asking "If your so powerful why couldn't you beat Fontaine the first time?" The way she sarcastically asked that made me groan inwardly  _"Should have known that was coming..."_  I sigh before starting to explain "I didn't have as much control over my power back then and my body didn't have the physical capability to use as much power either. Also much of my power that I can use now comes from the training that I have received," I shrug my shoulders before casually continuing "If I didn't get the training that I have gotten then I wouldn't be one millionth as powerful as I am now."

Her curiosity practically is radiating off of her as she soon inquires "Who have you trained under?" I sit up on the bed before reciting "I have trained under: Alex Mercer, Shadow the Hedgehog with Sonic helping here and there, Ezio Auditore, Maximum Ride, Itex..." My teeth grind painfully as I remember Itex's version of 'Training', but I shake the memory off before continuing "I was also trained under Vegeta, Son Goku and some others." Elizabeth tilts her head as she seems to ponder who my teachers, senseis, and mentors are before she asks "What did they teach you?" I pause for a moment so I can gather my thoughts then I start to list off who taught me what "Alex helped me with my initial strength and speed, Shadow trained my agility and speed to supersonic levels- Sonic helped with the speed- while also helping me become more of a marksmen, Ezio trained me in the ways of the Assassin which includes: Stealth, Silent kills, interrogation/torture techniques, seduction -I don't use that skill often- and multiple weapon skills. Maximum Ride trained a lot of bird-kids in -and she named it this- ' _Max Kwon Do_ '. It's a unique form of Martial Arts that she basically invented since it showed no mercy, no room for error and literally would be called the most extreme of No-Holds Barred fighting. As much as I would hate to admit it...I still use that style a lot since it's very effective against the Erasers." I then noticed a confused look on my companion's face, so I pause and gesture for her to speak her mind.

She seems to gather her thoughts before flat out asking "Why would you hate to admit that you use that style if it works so well?" This makes me sigh before answering "Well...Max and I don't really get along...in fact we practically hate each other with a burning passion. She spearheaded the reason that I left my original Universe in search of the Universe that would accept me, or at least tolerate me, but regardless let's continue with my teachers shall we?" Despite it being said as a question I made the tone of voice state for me that this part of the conversation is done before I continue "Now Itex forced me to learn the basics of many different types of fighting styles in order to become a well-rounded bringer of death with pain incentives of course. The last Senseis that I trained under- that I'm going to talk about- is Vegeta and Son Goku. These two not only trained me way beyond the strength, speed, agility, precision and everything else that else could do as well as teaching me attacks strong enough to destroy anything that gets in my way, and I mean ANYTHING at all." I emphasized the word anything because frankly it is almost completely true, but not entirely true as Goku can still beat me "They both basically taught me how to utilize my Ki -A metaphysical energy that resides in everyone that is dependent upon a person being one with his body and mind- as a weapon or tool to increase my overall abilities, and without this training I would not be as devastatingly powerful as I am; However, besides refining my marital arts abilities, this is not all they taught me as Vegeta also taught me the pride of a warrior, how to unleash all of your dormant power and the concept to win at any cost. Goku on the other hand taught me the importance of mercy, fair fights and the concept of not defeating your enemies but rather yourself. The only things they agreed on is that constant training is needed to become stronger and that becoming stronger is a very important thing in the life I am living." I finish my explanation with the thought that I would be finished talking, but Elizabeth wasn't quite done asking me questions apparently since she asks another one almost immediately "Defeating yourself? What does that mean?"

While sighing I leaned back onto the bed before starting another- hopefully shorter- explanation "Son Goku may be the most powerful person I have ever met but he is also the one of the most innocent, kind, caring and merciful person I've ever met... He has become as strong as he is by not slaughtering everything in his way, not by utterly crushing all opponents but by 'defeating himself'. He does that by training hard and shattering any limits he is under. He became stronger and stronger and  _stronger_ and to this day he is still getting stronger by doing this." Hoping that the explanation is enough I change the subject "Anyways enough with that. Let's continue the story when things get interesting again. Let's see... I had finally made it to Dana's apartment and disposed of the Pilot before exiting the Helicopter while reloading my Revolver..."

**-Rewind the Clock-**

David hums contently as he loads six more bullets into his personal gun before creating a tissue and wiping the blood from the pilot off the barrel  _"Now to check on Dana. Hope she's alive..."_  He thinks while holstering his weapon before looking around the roof "Totally forgot there is no roof entrance on this building." He mutters to himself while walking to the edge of the roof and looks down to the streets below only to see it teeming with a huge mass of Infected corpses trying to break into the building  _"Well...this will be harder then I thought."_  The ore-teen thinks as he steps away from the edge of the roof before thinking about what he could do  _"The infected mass is down there in front of the door I need to get into, I can't overuse my plasmids unless I want to leave myself vulnerable and if I get injured enough I'll get infected myself. If only there was a way to completely shield myself... wait a minute! That could work."_ Getting a random idea the Reality Controlling Hybrid focuses his powers onto his own clothing before his jacket shifts to the front and broadens out into a chest plate as it turns into black steel while the sleeves of the jackets become longer and wrap around his hand as they turn into Gauntlets as well as Vambraces that shield his hands/arms, his jeans soon follow suit by becoming blue steel Cuisses over his thighs as well as poleyns over his knee caps and Greaves over the remaining part of his legs while his shoes seem to stretch up before fusing with the Greaves then turning into black Metal Sabatons; Finally the hood of his jacket goes over head while connecting to the front of the chestplate thus covering his full face before turning another section of blackened steel and then slit appear become created as part of the former hood becomes a visor. _  
_

To top it all off on the back of the the helmet a black pony tail appears letting David rock a helmet plume, and after creating a sword to go with his temporary outfit David looked like a -strangely colored- knight while his body is completely protected by his armor clothes _"Time to crash this party."_  He thinks before getting a running head start and jumping down in the streets below with a loud crash as he lands on the ground with the blade he is being embedded half-way into the ground "Infected drones...prepare to perish once more!" As he says that the Aviation Hybrid grasps the hilt of his newly created blade and draws it out of the ground before swinging it in a deadly arch that splices an infected corpse in half, and he quickly spins around with a diagonal slice that separates the top half of another Infected from it's bottom half; Consequently, this doesn't 'kill' the infected's top half as it falls forward while wrapping its decomposed arms around the armored pre-teen as it tries to bite through the mental plating "Hey! Get the heck off of me!" David exclaims before twisting the blade upward as he shoves it up right next to his armor making it pierce through the infected's head killing it this time around.

Using his free hand the Angel of Death tears off the freshly rekilled top half of a corpse before throwing it at another approaching reanimated body which topples into more walking corpses creating a domino effect with the others behind them  _"Wow talk about poor balance."_ He thinks slightly amused as he rushes down the line of fallen infected with his blade scrapping the ground causing it to slice through the bodies as he runs over them before making an one-eighty and running over more of the bodies with his trailing old-fashion weapon slicing the multiple bodies up into small segments, but his rush is interrupted by one of the small car sized creature landing on the street right in front of him causing him to reel back as he sees the creature in front of him in much more detail  _"I had nearly forgot how scary these things are."_  The thirteen year-old thinks as the creature roars in his face which allows him to see the four giant teeth on the upper jaw and the two smaller teeth that are shaped like tiny tusks on the bottom jaw as well as the bits of flesh dangling from the upper set of teeth before the creature starts to step forward with it's very muscular front legs that are connected to some sort of webbed paws that have deadly claws as it's well toned -but not really as bulgingly muscular as the front leg- back legs follow suit with it's dog like structure including the small padded paws instead of feet; However, the most frightening thing about the creature might be the fact that you can still connect it to being once human with it's smooth grayish skin that bulges on the top half with veins here and there while on the bottom half it seems more toned and trained with skinny muscles instead, and another way to connect it to being human at one point is the fact that it's face still keeps some characteristics of what it must have looked like with it's one eye still showing with pupil instead of a slit like some wild animals would have and it's skull still is rounded in the basic way a human would have.

In basic terms this creature looked like a large version of a Human, dog and beaver mixed together  _"Wait...does a beaver have webbed feet?"_ The pre-teen mentally questioned before shaking it off and turning his attention back to the dangerous enemy in front of him  _"Alright... I need to disable it without getting myself killed in a horrible fashion while also dodging all of it's attacks because I'm pretty sure it can slice through my armor."_ He mentally thinks while gulping nervously, but nonetheless he readies his blade in front of him as the creature leans down before pouncing at David with a great speed; However, with his experience of dealing with these creatures before he manages to foresee this tactic as he rolls forward so the creature bounds over him instead of on him  _"At least they're still predictable."_ The armored hybrid thinks as he quickly gets back onto his feet while facing his enemy before charging with a slice aimed at the creature's torso, but it seemed to sense the attack because it quickly turns and bites the blade stopping it's sideways arch before shattering the blade with it's jaw power alone "Oh damn it..." The pre-teen mutters as he pulls back with only the hilt and a tiny bit of the blade while the rest of the weapon lies as shards on the ground, but he doesn't have time to fix or create another blade as he is forced back by a swipe of the creature's front paw the manages to claw into his chestpiece a bit leaving behind three claw marks in it "That better not damage my jacket!" He yells in anger before ducking under another swipe, and he suddenly uses his bent legs to launch himself up while putting all of his weight into a powerful uppercut that connects with the creature's jaw sending it back-flipping from the force of the attack.

While the creature lands hard on it's back David shakes his right hand since he felt the thick skull of the Creature even through his metal Gauntlets  _"That had to hurt."_ He thinks somewhat smugly before the creature turns back upright while shaking it's head as if in a slight daze, and seeing this the pre-teen charges as he cocks his right fist back before he reaches the enemy then he slams his fist into the creature's side while using his hips to add momentum and power behind his attack which sends the creature skidding across the street painfully "This is easier then I thought." The Aviation Hybrid states to himself as the creature gets back up while snarling angrily, and almost as if it heard what he said and was also insulted by it the creature tosses it's head back while roaring "Oh Goddamn it." David mutters as five more of the creature responds to the roar with their own roars across the nearby area before the sound of them rushing towards him reaches his ears "That's enough for now I better get going!" He exclaims before rushing towards Dana apartment's entrance while charging through any Infected in his way, and when he makes it to the entrance he looks behind him only to see the six creatures charging towards him causing the pre-teen to swing the door open as he rushes into the building; However, he wasn't able to close it fast enough as one of the creature blocks the door from closing with it's head while it snaps at the thirteen year-old "Fuck off you bastard!" He growls as he punches the creature in it's good eye making it stumble out of the door while whimpering, but David doesn't care as he slams the door shut before changing the door to five inch thick steel  _"Try to get through that!"_ He thinks as he panted heavily, and after steadying his breath he changes his armor back to their normal form before examining his jacket only to see that the claw marks turned into three tears through the right side of his jacket "Freaking Hunters..." He mumbles before starting up the stairs to Dana's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was actually harder then I thought to do... but regardless this chapter is done! Now that the Thirteen Year-old David has made it to his only friend Sister's apartment will he be able to locate Alex Mercer? How is everyone doing back in Rapture? What Mysteries is Elizabeth still hiding? Will I let anyone else's take part in the story anymore then a Cameo? The answer to the last one is a no, but the rest will have to be found out on the next chapter of Recollection of Rapture! Also I still own David! TAKE THAT LAW!
> 
> ~DeathOnWings1203~


End file.
